


My Peace and Quiet

by PinkRambo



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, But he still suffers from flashbacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America - Freeform, Comfort, Emotional Trauma, F/M, Flashbacks, His mind is once again his own, Hydra (Marvel), Inappropriate Arousal, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, PTSD, Powered OC, Psychological Trauma, Super Soldier Serum (Marvel), Think Mantis but not quite as strong as her, Torture, and he's gonna get it, degredation, first date sex, non brainwashed Bucky, we practice safe sex in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 86,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: Everyone needs someone they can trust. Even a semi stable 100 year old man who's seen more shit then any man really needs to see in his life. He trusted Steve and Steve left him behind. He knows Sam, and sort of trusts him, but not entirely. Why look for someone else who will inevitably leave him?---OR: Bucky needs a god damn hug.(Update Schedule: Once a week on Tuesdays)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check Rose out on Twitter! She does great art, and I love her to pieces!
> 
> https://twitter.com/gentlerose98

**NAME:** Faye Morris 

**OCCUPATION:** Avenger Undercover Operative 

**POWERS:** High end spy, Empathic abilities, 

**CODENAME:** Solaris 

**CHALLENGES:** Suffers from imposter syndrome (people keep asking her if she's trying to replace Natasha), as well general anxiety over people's feelings. 

The last time that she had a relationship was almost ten years before the snap with someone from the city. It didn't work out, and she stopped seeing anyone for the longest time, becoming focused on work. She was not born with these powers, but she doesn’t remember how she got them. Her grey eyes will shift colours in correspondence with the moods she’s trying to shift. Most will see her eyes as blue, since her default emotion is happiness. 

**Colour**

| 

**Feeling**  
  
---|---  
  
Grey

| 

Indifference  
  
Red

| 

Anger  
  
Cerulean blue

| 

happiness  
  
Navy blue

| 

sadness  
  
Purple/Amythest

| 

lust  
  
Green

| 

Jealousy/envy  
  
Gold

| 

love  
  
Yellow

| 

comfort  
  
Yellow Green

| 

Tiredness


	2. A brand new era

_ AVENGERS OPERATIVES: _

_ It is with a heavy conscience that I regret to inform all Avengers operatives that Captain Steven Rogers has stepped down from his position as Captain America. At this time, Captain Sam Wilson will be taking on the role, with the assistance of Sergeant James Bucchanan Barnes.  _

_ It is our request that you assist them with whatever they need in their efforts to become a more cohesive unit. You are all commended for your efforts and your time put into making this as smooth a transition as possible.  _

_ Maria Hill _

_ From the dictation of Director Nick Fury. _

Faye looked over the message a few more times as she sat in her room, feet up on her desk as she sipped from the tumbler of whiskey in her hand. She pressed the glass against her forehead. The message was the usual short formed political cover up. She didn’t know more than what was said here, except that the last time she had seen Captain Rogers he had been in one piece, and looking healthy minus the wounds he had been suffering from during the final fight. 

She looked at the wall, sipping the whiskey again. But she’d just have to find it out herself. After all, she was a spy, trained by Natasha, to work for Fury. She hated political cover ups like this and she just wanted to know everything that was going on. The starting point was clear… Sam Wilson and James Barnes. 

* * *

Her heels clicked softly against the floor as she walked towards the office that Fury had claimed as his. Tight white pants, with a button down black shirt tucked into the pants, sleeves rolled up and her black hair pulled up into a bun at the top of her head, her pace was unhurried and steady. She turned slate grey eyes to the door as she checked her appearance one last time before raising her hand and knocking. 

"Come in." Fury's voice sounded muffled but she entered at his command. 

"You wanted to see me Director Fury?" 

"Yes. I need your expertise on something important. We have almost full files of everyone who was snapped during that time. I need you to find out how many of your contacts are still around, reestablish them." Fury didn't look up from what he was staring at as she sat down across from him and crossed her legs. 

"Not to put too fine a point on it Director, but we were both snapped… I may have my work cut out for me here." She leaned her head against her hand, index and middle against her temple and her ring finger and pinky across her upper lip and mouth. 

"And you'll do it anyway right Faye?" 

"Of course Director. I always do my job. Though if I could ask a question besides this one?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. 

Fury finally gave her his attention, hands folded on the desk in front of him as he gave her his full attention. "What Faye?"

"What did Captain Rogers do that made him step away from the Avengers? Because he's not in the compound anymore, and his apartment in Brooklyn has been transferred to Sergeant Barnes.” Faye moved her hands over her stomach, fingers laced together. 

“That’s classified.” 

“Of course it is. But you know that I can get that information anyway right? I could just go ask Sergeant Barnes, or Captain Wilson.” 

Fury narrowed his eye at her, before he leaned back in his chair and mirrored her pose. “You leave this alone Faye.”

“Or what Director? You’ll court marshall me? You’ll send me somewhere bad? Please.” 

“No, you’ll leave it alone for the mental capacity of those two men. There was a lot of shit they had to deal with, both of them snapped, and neither of them got much time with Rogers before he made his decision. Leave them alone.” Fury turned his attention back to what he needed to look at again before he glanced at her. “Anything else? And promise me you will leave them alone.” 

Faye hummed before she put her hands up in surrender. “If they tell me, that’s on them, but I promise I won’t be the one to bring it up. I’ll be on my way then Director Fury, if you’ll excuse me?”

Fury didn’t say anything more and just waved her out of his office. She moved out, closing the door behind her giving a small frown as she walked. She wanted to know more about why Steve had stepped down… Hell even what had happened with his big blow out with Tony Stark… god rest that man’s soul. But even though a lot of what Captain Rogers had done was public knowledge, trying to get the actual story and not the media lines was proving more difficult then she liked.

* * *

She was once again in her room with her feet up, sipping on a whiskey on the rocks as she waited for the call to connect. 

“I haven’t heard from this number in over 5 years. How did you get it?” The voice on the other end was almost fake, as if someone was trying to cover a heavy accent.

“Good to hear from you too Cowboy. You know a lot happens in those years… but I was unfortunately part of the universe that was snapped.” she replied. 

“Well bless mah stars if it ain’t Solaris herself. But I’m still gonna need yah to answer the question.” The man’s southern accent came through heavy and happy. 

“Fire away Cowboy.” 

“You advise me well.” 

“I protest, in the sincerity of love and honest kindness.” 

“I think it freely; and betimes in the morning I will beseech the virtuous Romanov to undertake for me. I am desperate of my fortunes if they cheque me here.” 

“You are in the right. Good night Cowboy; I must to the watch.”

“Good night, honest Solaris.” Johnny laughed and Faye mirrored it before she sipped from her whiskey again. “Christ it’s good to hear yah again Solaris.” 

“It’s good to hear you too. Though I have to admit that it feels like yesterday and not five years ago. It’s very strange.” She spoke softly, slouching a little more. 

“Yeah… It’s been ah rough five years if Ah’m honest.” He sighed, and she could hear the longing in his voice. 

“What happened Cowboy?” 

“Well mah wife left me a year in. Then Ah couldn’t get ahold of yah, number kept sayin’ yah weren’t available fer calls anymore. Everythin’ fell to shit Solaris. Errything. It wan’t pretty. But yah never call fer social calls. What can I do fer yah?”

Faye smiled sadly, even though he couldn’t see her. “Sorry to hear about your wife. I need to be caught up on what happened with your contacts and what happened in this world for the last five years while I was snapped. Can you compile that and send it to me?” 

“Same rates?”

“I’ll wire the funds as soon as you put that information into my hands.” She replied. 

“Expect it in ahbout fourty six hours. It’ll take me ah bit to get together fer yah.” 

“I look forward to it. Thanks Cowboy.” She hung up before she dialed her next contact. This went on for hours, and information started to flood in. For about two weeks, she sifted through all of the information, getting herself caught up on the last five years she had missed, as well as catching a few loose threads in her network that she immediately snipped off. Once she had it all together, she sent it off to Fury. 

Within twelve hours she was being sent undercover to infiltrate a government that had Fury feeling a little antsy. Of course that government was not their own and it was halfway across the world, but Faye wasn’t worried, she was going to get her answers eventually, that much she knew. Fury couldn’t keep secrets from her for long.


	3. The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to explore a little bit of Faye's powers, and get a feel for who she is.

Knowing what Steve was planning hadn’t made this transition any easier. It wasn’t easier on the Avengers, it wasn’t easier on Sam, and it certainly wasn’t easier on Bucky. Watching Steve step onto the quantum tunnel, knowing that it would be one of the last times he saw him. Bucky kept the plan to himself and had told Sam to go talk to Steve when the older man had appeared near them. Bucky couldn’t handle that the last words Steve had ever said to him was “Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay.” 

With Sam having the shield now, it was an all new look at Captain America… And he didn’t know if he still wanted to stick around and help. But… Sam was going to need some backup and there wasn’t going to be many that could keep up with him… Bucky was pretty much it. So he was still going to fight, but he was at least going to do it for the right side again. He could see how people wanted to ask him questions. Wanted to know what he knew about Steve’s decision to leave the Avengers. He kept feeding everyone the same official line that Fury came up with. 

It was just easier that way. Bucky sighed softly as he sat in the conference room watching the entire team file in and take up seats. Fury was standing at the front of the room, and called both Sam and Bucky over to him. Bucky stood up and moved over, leaning against the conference table. Fury talked about adding another team member to their operation, and both Sam and Bucky were against it, stating that they both felt more comfortable with just their duo. 

“I don’t care if you feel more comfortable, you’re still taking her with you. It’ll be in your best interest.” Fury said as they all glanced over at the door that opened. The person that walked in was medium height, dark haired, and confident. “That’s her now.” 

Sam apprised her looks, and was very close to dismissing her. She looked too slim for combat, and honestly just a smidge too innocent for the spy life. Bucky wasn’t quite so quick to dismiss, but he too still turned his attention back to Fury stating that they didn’t need a third on this mission. The woman moved to sit down and was handed the briefing. She was looking over it, and then listened to what Fury said about their mission. She sat back in her chair, listening carefully to all of what he said. 

When he was done, everyone else filtered out, leaving her with Sam and Bucky. She stood, moving over next to them, smiling at them. “Hi, you’ve heard Fury say my name, but I’m Faye Morris, and it’s a pleasure to meet both of you.” She held her hand out to shake with them, Sam immediately stepping up and shaking her hand. 

“I’m Sam, and sourpuss over here is Bucky. Don’t let his name fool you, he’s not as sweet as his nickname sounds.” He grinned over at Bucky who was frowning, and almost scowling at her. 

“Nice to meet you. How long do you need to prepare before you’ll be ready to suit up?” Bucky asked, straightforward and to the point. 

Faye was a little bit taken back but kept her smile in place. “Five, maybe ten minutes? I need to grab some clothing appropriate for the mission since this isn’t going to cut it, and need to grab my weapons from lock up. I can meet you both on the quinjet.” She gestured to the teal dress she was wearing, since she had come right from her arrival from her undercover mission to the briefing. 

Bucky and Sam both nodded at her, and headed for their rooms. Faye was quick to grab a new dress for her to wear, as well as a brace of knives, and tossed them in her bag along with her boots, before she was jogging to the quinjet, bag slung over her shoulder. She arrived at the same time as Bucky and Sam and the three boarded the quinjet, before settling in to take off. Once they were all in the air, Faye pulled her hair up out of the way, getting it settled into a tight bun appropriate for the place they were headed. 

Sam was dressed in some ostentatious red and black number with gold filigree all over it, and it matched the long red and gold number that she had chosen for the mission, so there was some degree of luck there. Bucky was looking like their bodyguard, and very dangerous. He had his vibranium arm covered, and while it looked good, she wanted nothing more to run her hands over it, explore how it worked. Maybe later. She wasn’t going to push it just yet.

Faye didn’t even bat an eye as she stood up and started with her thigh holsters for her knives, and then stripped her dress off, revealing the tight black corset and black spanx that she wore underneath the dress. She got her shoulder holsters on, and her knives into them so that she could reach them through the back of her dress if she needed to, before she pulled the long dress on. She smoothed it over her body, slit only coming to her mid thigh and the hem reaching the floor, before she glanced over at Bucky, who had been watching her closely. 

“See something you like Mr. Barnes?” She asked as she finished zipping up her dress. He just rolled his eyes at her before he pulled his hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of his face. Sam nudged him playfully, and he turned a disapproving glance at him. 

“Come on Sam, don’t joke around. This mission requires us to be discreet.” 

“I know Barnes, but it’s high stakes poker. We grab the intel, in and out, no problem. You worried Faye?” Sam asked as he looked over at her where she was sitting, watching them. 

“No. Not at all. After all, I have the White Wolf and Captain America with me. What do I have to be worried about?” She asked with a smile at the pair of them, her hands folded over her stomach. “This is pretty simple, but given how high profile both of you are now, I’m here to distract from that little detail, after all who would expect the two of you in the accompaniment of a normal looking woman in the middle of a high stakes poker ring?”

“Exactly. Soldier boy over here needs to relax. Like us.” Sam grinned at Bucky before he sat down next to Faye. 

“I’m fine. These types of missions are just…” He waved his hand like that explained everything. “I just want to stay focused.” 

“Is there something you’re unsure of Mr. Barnes? Or should I call you something else?” she asked as she held a fan between her hands against her stomach. 

“Don’t worry about it, call me whatever you want, just not that. The old man was Mr. Barnes, James or Bucky is fine. Do you prefer Faye or Solaris?” Bucky asked as he watched her, noticing how her fingers tapped against the fan. It was usually a sign of nervousness, but with her, it seemed more like a way to channel restless energy than a nervousness. 

“Both are fine, but I prefer Faye. Unless we’re in the field, then probably best if you call me Solaris.” She grinned at him before she shifted how she was sitting. Faye was as attentive to his body language as he was to hers. His eyes were running over her as if he were looking for reasons to convince her to stay behind. But there was something there, something… else. 

“I’m sorry James… is what I’m wearing distracting you?” She asked, leaning forward, her elbow on her knee and her chin resting on her fist as she watched him. “Because I could help you focus if you’d like…” 

“Distracting to some maybe. I’m admiring the placement of the knives holsters. You can’t see any of them in the lines of your dress. Good to know where they are in a pinch.” He smirked at her as he leaned back, settling with his hands laced over his stomach. “Permission to grab them when I need?”

She laughed softly before she nodded. “Of course, if you need to.” She tilted her head, watching him. It wasn’t fair… the clean shaven look, the hair pulled back the way it was, and over all sense of danger… he was a walking wet dream. This just wasn’t fair. He was a hero… not just of the final fight against Thanos… but he was a decorated war hero from World War II. “I’m sure you’ve done your research, but what do you know about me and my powers James?” She was trying to focus on something else then how handsome she found Bucky in this outfit. 

“Not much besides what was in your file. You have some sort of persuasive skill that allows you to suggest things to your target and they’ll do it. Do I have that right?” He asked, watching her face carefully. For his part, he didn’t want to lead her on, for her to expect something he may not be able to follow through with. He was damaged goods, and he knew it. 

“Suggestion is part of it. Another part is changing people’s emotions, help them calm down, become angered. I don’t put thoughts into people’s heads, just… alter their emotions and feelings.” She said with a small smile. “But that’s pretty close. I could help you relax if you’d like. I can even… well.. Watch.” She looked over to Sam for permission since he was sitting next to her. He nodded and she reached out, gently putting her fingers on his cheek, and her eyes flaring yellow green, before Sam’s eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep. 

She looked back at Bucky with a small smile. “He’ll wake rested and energized. Care to try it?”

Bucky arched an eyebrow as he watched Sam fall asleep, before he crooked his finger at her, and patted the seat next to him. “I’m not looking for a nap, but you can definitely try.” 

She stood up fluidly and walked over, sitting next to him. They turned to each other, and she slid her fan into her hair before she took his flesh hand in hers, gently tugging the glove off, setting it in her lap. She cupped the back of his hand, and slid her finger tips over his palm. She focused, looking to give him a sense of happiness, contentment, peace. But when she tried, she found it was a hard fight instead. Her eyes flew up to his, hers a bright cerulean blue, trying to use her direct eye contact to lend more weight to her powers. 

He watched her, felt how she tried. But he could feel how his own mind resisted it. He had thought it would be easier for her, given how Hydra had fucked him… but he was afraid his mind was too shattered for this. “Having troubles?” He teased gently. 

“It’s strange… I normally don’t have this much issue. I do when using them against or for Wanda… but that’s because of her powers.” She furrowed her brow a bit. “But with you… it’s like your mind is so used to my powers that it can’t be swayed anymore… but that’s not possible, I haven’t used them on you before.” 

This time she tried something different. It was gentle, almost soft the way that she let her powers just slowly caress over his mind. 

“Don’t feel too bad. Hydra used to hold the entire real estate in my mind for a long time… most of it hostile and designed to keep others out. My head’s problem thinking you’re a new machine… at least you’re a lot prettier than the last one, easy on the eyes.” He smiled at her, feeling how the power was slowly spreading over his mind and keeping that teasing feeling going. It was nice, kind and happy. 

“Yes, I know, and I’m sorry that happened to you.” She smiled at him, continuing to use her powers. Her eyes were glowing, approaching a familiar looking bright blue as he kept her gaze. “But I’m glad you think I’m pretty and easy on the eyes. It makes it so much easier to do my job. Tell me something happy that happened to you James… anything at all.”

The spider web over his mind was almost complete, and she was trying not to rush it. It had to be done or it wouldn’t work. His eyes on hers kept him seeing the brightest blue eyes he had seen… that reminded him of Steve. So that’s what he told her about. “I took Stevie out to the park. It was late, not a lot of people around, just the two of us. We went to get ice cream and waited for the sun to fully set…” The memory was innocent, but all he could see was Steve as he was now, an older man, dying and leaving him alone. His mind was full of nothing but bittersweet sadness, that was quickly corrupting the spider web of happiness into all consuming emotional pain. He pulled back, eyes closed. “Stop. I think I’m done.” 

She cut off the connection just in time to leave him with a little bit of happiness, but a single tear ran down her cheek as her eyes went back to grey. “I’m sorry…” She said softly, as she pulled her hand back and held the leather glove out to him. “I didn’t mean to make you sad, I’m so sorry James…But that memory sounded sweet.” She smiled at him, bringing her hand up to wipe the tear away as he took the glove back. 

“No, it’s not your fault. It was sweet, the few happy memories I have are with Steve and it’s difficult for me.” he admitted as he pulled the glove back and onto his hand. “I don’t know how much Fury has explained to everyone else, about how Sam took up the mantle… it hasn’t been easy. Accepting Steve’s decision.” Bucky sighed, before he relaxed back in the seat. “But thanks for trying Faye… you almost had it there.” 

She could see how he was trying to ease her nerves and appreciated it. She crossed her legs, and turned her head towards him with a small smile. “His press release was sparse about Sam taking over as Captain America… Only that Captain Rogers had made some choices that resulted in his stepping away from the position.” 

Silence fell between them for a moment, companionable and nice. “Look, I won’t say that I totally understand… but if I’m ever at the compound, and you need to talk, and you don’t want to talk to his replacement over there…” She paused, jerking her chin to Sam. “You can always talk to me. And maybe this time we won’t do happy memories. We’ll do something new. I’ll keep thinking on it. I like to bring people happiness when I can, even if I’m an undercover agent. Happy people are more likely to divulge their secrets then others.” 

“I can tell you the whole picture later... When we’re alone. If you’re curious enough about it.” He said before he glanced over at her. “And you think I have secrets you need to pry out?”

She shook her head. “No… Not secrets. I think it’s more that I really have to take my time with you, and if you’re feeling something so sharp like what that was… it can undo my work very quickly without me being able to stop it. Given that we’re working together, I’d rather leave you happy then bittersweetly sad. Call it my own personal touch if you will. No one has ever had bad things to say about me… even those that don’t care for me very much can’t figure why they don’t like me. They’re rather happy with me no matter what they try to do.” She spun the fan around her fingers, spinning it around her thumb before she caught it again. 

“Of course if you want to share secrets with me… I won’t say no.” Faye grinned over at him, but relaxed back in the seat she was in. Even though she wasn’t consciously doing it, her eyes were a subtle shade of blue, exuding happiness. 

“Oh really? You’re a little diabolical then… Guess that means you can’t exactly have enemies then huh?” He asked with a small smirk, watching her play with the fan. She seemed happy so he wasn’t going to press anything more. “And I’ll consider it, if you’ll share some of your own secrets, of course.” 

“Oh of course.” She smiled back at him as they settled in to relax and finish going over the plan.


	4. The Mission and Late Night Pizza

Once they arrived at the location, Faye stood up moving over to wake Sam up. She checked her hair while both Sam and Bucky finished their preparations, and when she turned to look over at the pair, she tugged Sam’s suit jacket into place, and then glanced over at Bucky noting that he looked perfect. They walked out of the quinjet, got into their car and once they arrived at the place that was holding their high stakes poker game, she climbed out with the pair and wrapped her arm around Sam’s. She was all smiles, quiet and demure. 

Sam played up being a big shot, and once they got him settled at the table, she looked around the room, before she leaned down and whispered something in Sam’s ear. “I’m off. Behave, don’t get into trouble, and try and keep yourself seen.” She smiled at everyone before she stepped away from him, walking off. Her eyes glanced over at Bucky who gave her just the barest of nods, and then had his attention on Sam. She stepped around, looking at everything she needed to before she found a terminal that was accessible. 

With eyes that were normally grey flaring up a brighter grey, she caused everyone around her to feel incredibly indifferent to her, and almost forget that she was there. She leaned forward over the terminal, looking like she was taking money out of the terminal she was in front of but she was pulling up the security feeds, erasing her own presence from them, before she was delving deep into the owners files. It had everything she wanted, quickly extracting the information onto her own device, and then making sure she actually took out a little money to sell this before she was on her way back to the table with the other two. 

“How are you doing darling?” She asked, as she stepped up behind Sam again. 

He glanced at her with a smile. “Winning, just for you baby.” He laughed softly before he played his hand out and had a decent stack of chips in front of him. 

They stuck around for a little bit longer, waiting for their all clear, which when they got it, she was left with feeling like something was wrong. Her eyes glanced around, seeing a few armed guards heading for them. “We need to go. Just a little bit faster.” She whispered up at Sam with a small smile. 

Bucky was steps behind them, and they walked quickly for the exit. The guards called out to them, and they didn’t stop, hitting the door quickly. Sam pushed it open, and the pair of them were through it before Bucky pulled a dumpster in front of the door they had slipped out of. Her and Sam ran, with Bucky catching up quickly. The armed guards were giving chase and she grabbed a pair of knives from the braces before she whirled, fist hitting one guy in the throat, dropping him instantly. Faye was not discriminating when she took out the guards that were chasing them. 

Her eyes darted around the area they were running through, identifying targets as she ran. There was someone coming for them from the left. She grabbed a hold of Bucky’s jacket, hauling him back as she whirled them, throwing her knife and dropping the target. She pulled another knife out before she was running as well. She was just a little bit slower than the other two given that she was in heels and not really in a dress that was conducive to running. 

The next thing she knew she was running right next to Bucky, before he tugged her to a stop and dropped her back, with his vibranium hand on her dress as he held her up at a ninety degree angle. The shot flew over her, and he pulled her back up, spinning her behind him. They stood back to back for just a moment before she was running after Sam again. “We have to lose them before we hit the rendezvous!” She called up to Sam who nodded as he glanced back at them.

Bucky reached his hands up and pulled a knife from Faye’s holsters before he gestured down a side street. “You two separate that way, I’ll direct them to follow me and lose them in an alley before I make the rendezvous. Trust me.” Bucky held the icer and knife in hand before he downed a few more guards who ran for him. Faye and Sam peeled off, running for the long route of their rendezvous. They lost their tail before they got to the quinjet. Faye was panting, watching the direction she was pretty sure that Bucky would be coming from. She kicked off her heels, pacing back and forth in her bare feet before she changed into her boots, and glanced back at Sam. “Captain, stay here! I’ll be right back. Five minutes, if we’re not back, take off. We’ll make it back even if you have to leave us.” She spoke quickly before running in the direction she was sure he was going to be arriving from.

Bucky dislocated one of the guards arms from it’s socket before he tossed the man bodily into the others. He took off again, coming around the corner, feeling someone running right into him. His arms went around the target, a moment away from snapping their neck when he recognized the dark hair and red and gold dress. He spun her around instead, before he set her back on her feet, his arm around her waist. She was much shorter than last time, and a glance down showed that she was in boots and not heels. “Worried about me Solaris?” He teased with a smirk before he slipped his knife back into its place quickly. “Thanks for sharing, we should be clear to go.”

Faye gripped his upper arms, before she looked up into that devastatingly handsome smirk on his face. “You took longer then you should have to get here. Was coming to give you backup. She replied, before giving a small chuckle as they both started to run. “Thanks for not losing my knife.” Their feet were fast as they ran, and this time her speed more than enough to keep up with him. 

Once they were on the quinjet, she leaned against the wall as the craft took off and they were headed home. Sam was settled in, legs out, crossed at the ankles and his hands over his stomach with his head back and a smile on his face. 

Faye sat down next to Bucky, starting to go through all the information they had. “You need help going through all of that?” 

“It’s mostly figuring out the next move. Fury likes to keep his spies on the same tasks, so I have to make sure I’m familiar with the information. Maybe even make a few theories of my own to present to him.” She said before the pair of them started to go through the information and come up with a few theories for where they were going to go. Once they landed it was near midnight and Fury wanted their report while it was fresh in their minds. 

Two hours after that she was starving and needed to get something to eat. She walked out of the conference room, still dressed in the long dress, before she glanced over at Bucky and Sam. “I’m exhausted, but I need to eat. Wanna make some pizza?”

“I’m good. I’m going to go get some sleep and eat plenty in the morning. Enjoy your pizza.” Sam said as he grinned at the pair before he sauntered off. 

“Sure, c’mon. I’ll make two pies and eat whatever you can’t finish.” Bucky said as he walked with her to the kitchen area of the compound. He opened the freezer, pulling out the two pizzas as she boosted her ass up onto the island, watching him get both of them in the oven. 

“Pizza is the best last night meal. Especially after that kind of debriefing.” She laughed softly, as she slid her hands underneath her thighs to keep her hands to herself. She bit her lip a little bit, wondering what she would be okay to ask and to talk about. “Can I ask questions?”

“You technically already did. But go ahead.” He grinned over at her, as he leaned back against the counter facing her. 

“How does your vibranium arm feel? I’ve been curious about it… and it has to be incredibly strong, I mean the shield is made out of it. I’d ask you to demonstrate but I don’t know how Fury would feel if we broke something in here.” She tilted her head, watching him. 

“I could definitely destroy a lot that Fury would hate me for. But I have other ways to show you just what this bad boy can do.” He looked around the kitchen before he grabbed one of the stools, putting it up next to her. “Hop on.” 

Faye climbed up onto the island and the stool, watching him carefully. She had her hands braced on the seat, her weight shifted back just a little with her feet hooked around two of the legs, before she nodded that she was ready. She didn’t move, keeping herself as still as possible because she didn’t want to over balance him. 

He took a hold of the stool by one leg before he lifted her up and carted her around the island, showing off not only his arm but his super soldier strength. To be fair, she wasn’t that heavy, but it was still a feat to behold. He kept smiling up at her, and making sure she was okay before he finished. “I’d need a few weights to really test myself with this, but I hope it’s enough to show off.” He slowly lowered the stool down to the ground before he leaned in close to her. “Hope that height wasn’t too scary.” 

Faye was surprised but delighted. That was such a delightful show and display of strength. She was fascinated by the way his arm plates shifted and moved, and she wanted to run her hands over it… along with the muscles on his back that moved and shifted with his movements, and his smile… If she were a weaker woman she’d be weak in the knees at it.

“This was great. Impressive if I’m honest.” She said softly, looking up at him. “I can handle heights, I like rock climbing in my free time. You know... The free range climbing without gear?” She asked, smiling up at him as she leaned back on her elbows as she smiled up at him. She liked having him this close.

“Oh yeah? Maybe next time we’re both free, you can take me and I’ll try it out.” he grinned, noticing how comfortable it felt talking with each other. It was good, feeling how calm it was with her. She was lethal on the field, smart, quick witted, and there were no judgements from her, just a soft feeling of acceptance. Her eyes were a soft slate grey, no brightness, and no colour, which meant that she wasn’t using her powers on him. This was just her, and him, and how they were. 

The moment was ruined when the timer went off and he turned to get the pizzas out. “Ready to eat? These bad boys are done. Give a minute to cool though, might still be hot.” He grabbed two cutting boards and put them on the island in front of them. He divided each pizza into big New York style slices before he grabbed them both plates and slid a slice onto a plate for her and then himself. “Are you thirsty?”

“Yeah I think we’ve got some beer there. Let me grab it, promise I’ll give you the best pour.” She said as she stood up and moved over to the freezer, getting two frozen glasses out and then to the fridge for two bottles of beer. She ran one side of the glasses against her forearm before she poured the beer slowly down that unfrosted edge. There was barely a centimeter of foam on both of them before she set down next to their plates. “There we are, best pour with the least amount of waste!” She grinned at him, before he clapped his praise. 

“Well well, a spy with many talents.” He teased before he picked up his glass and toasted her. “To your pouring skills and my pizza cutting.” They clinked before drinking deep. Then it was chowing down into the pizza, sitting side by side. 

“Mmm this is delicious. Okay… hmm… with our delicious late night dinner, shall we talk about something fun and light? If we’re going to work together, which given our performance today, you know we’ll be working together again… I think we should know more about each other. If you were down of course…” She bit into the slice that was hers before she glanced over at him. 

“I’m down. Fury is definitely not going to be shy about it when it comes to pairing us up. What do you have in mind?” He asked as he started on his second slice, looking over at her.

“The basics to start. Where are you from? Where do you wanna go on vacation… and… hmmm…” she hummed as she chewed, considering her third question. “And real simple, favorite colour?” Faye looked over at him, sipping on her beer in anticipation of his reply. 

“Brooklyn, obviously.” he teased. 

“Shit, I should have remembered that one about where you were from.” She laughed softly. 

“We visited pretty much around the world with SHIELD, I would probably like to visit the Mediterranean again that didn’t involve a mission. As for colour… hard to pick. First colour that comes to mind though? Blue. Your turn.” 

“Very nice, good picks. Okay....” She bit into her pizza again, before she considered how she wanted to say it. “Alright, I’m from Ottawa, and yes I’m Canadian. I’d love to go back to Egypt… I had a mission there a few years ago, it was beautiful. And my favorite colour is silver. Your questions.” She grinned at him, draining what was left of her beer, reaching for a third slice.

There was a short whistle from Bucky, nodding his head as he took in her answers. “What brought you to the States? What’s the weirdest combo of food you’ve ever eaten and would you go to space if they paid you?”

Faye nodded in approval at his questions before she answered. “I came to the state to study under Black Widow about six years before the snap, because of my powers, I wound up on SHIELD payroll, and now Avengers payroll. Weirdest combo of food… Oh god… I’d have to say this Korean beef dish. It had raisins and olives and macaroni and beef, and it was just so damn delicious. Sounds really weird, but it was so damn good. And I don’t think they could pay me enough for that much solitary confinement.” She stared at the pizza, contemplating on a fourth slice, before she stood and moved over for another beer. “What another beer before you answer?” She asked, glancing over at him.

“Sure, fill me up.” Bucky held his glass out to her to refill. He was nearly through the first pizza on his own before he answered his questions. “Technically the first one is a cop out for me. I was born here and I never really wanted to go anywhere else except for the war, and living I only just started, so here I am.” 

She sat back next to him with both their glasses refilled, before she sipped. “Sure, but you asked about the weirdest combination of food we’ve ever had! Don’t cop out on me now for that!” 

“Sorry sorry, my own food exploring has been short lived. Guess the most wild combo was this mango and raw fish with rice. I think it was tuna but it was pretty tasty.” He replied, finishing off the first pizza and starting in on what was left of the second one. 

Faye grinned before she glanced down at her beer. “Favorite thing to do to unwind and relax? And shit… I’ll only ask two this time, since I’m tired.” She smiled over at him, downing half the beer and leaving the crust of her last slice behind. “And final question… favorite movie genre.” 

He got quiet, considering what he wanted to say a little longer than his other answers. “I like to turn on the tv and put whatever channel is on and then nap. It’s strangely very relaxing to just have that background noise and it puts me right to sleep depending how exhausted I am. Movie genre is action. Love those exploding cars and shit. Kind of enjoy poking holes in the logic of it too if it’s too crazy. Yours?”

Faye laughed a little bit, before she nodded. “I like to read with some music playing in the background.” She finished her drink before she leaned her head down on the island, pillowing her head on her arms as she watched him. “I enjoy action films, but honestly, I really like the whodunnits. Murder mysteries and stuff.” 

“Those are fun. If there’s too much mystery though, I start asking too many questions. I want to know immediately, you know.” He smiled at her.

She let her eyes drift shut before she gave a small hum. “That really hit the spot… the pizza, the beer, the good company… and great conversation. Thanks James… this was delightful. We should do it again soon…” She let her eyes open again, smiling at him.

He finished off his food, and cleaned off his hands. “Alright, well you’re getting sleepy on me, so I think it’s time to call it a night. You got a room in the compound right?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a room here. You gonna walk me to my door like a gentleman James?” Faye asked as she sat up, moving over to put her dirty dishes into the sink.

“I will.” He smiled at her, before he did the same. She walked next to him, the lights in the kitchen going out as soon as they left the room. Faye kept pace with him until they got to her room, before she leaned against the wall next to her door, her hand behind her as she looked up at him.

“This is me. Think you can make it back to your rooms or do you need an escort back to your room? Hallways could be dangerous this time of night.” She teased gently. 

“Nah. I’ll be fine. I work better in the dark. Get some rest. Come look for me next time you’re free. I’d like to do this again.” He replied, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles softly before he watched her enter her room, before he walked off. 


	5. Accidental Ghosting

Bucky didn’t see hide nor hair of Faye the next day. Nor the day after. A week went by without seeing or hearing from her. He waited for weeks for her to message him. But he never heard from her. She wasn’t in the compound, that much he knew, but where she had disappeared to he had no idea. So he was spending a lot of time with Sam, and training the new kid, some kid from Queens, that he vaguely remembered from years before in Germany. 

As much as the kid sometimes talked too fast for him to keep up, he was at least a fountain of knowledge for what the modern world was now from when he had been in full access to his own mind. And the difference between Wakanda’s living and now… There were a lot of changes and a lot of turmoil. But he had hoped that he could rely on Faye for at least a little bit. It appeared like she didn’t want anything more to do with him. But he didn’t think she had gotten any sort of secrets juicy enough for her to just… ghost him. 

That had been an interesting hypothetical question he had given to Peter. Who had almost immediately put it together that it was someone in the compound, but since he hadn’t met Faye yet, he didn’t know who it was Bucky was asking about. Peter was happy to explain it all to him, along with any other questions Bucky had. They did it during one of the nights Peter had Bucky watching a movie, one of the classics to help him get caught up. 

So Bucky put it aside, focused on work, before he got the call for a mission to deal with a known Hydra cell. He had orders to shoot first and ask questions later, if there was anyone alive to answer questions. 

* * *

For Faye, she was almost angry with Fury for sending her off to take this mission on. She had enjoyed her dinner with Bucky, and she wanted it to continue. She had wanted to explore it more, find out more about him, but she wasn’t allowed to and with the rush of sending her off, she didn’t have time to get herself a burner cell to contact him with. She was left with hoping that she wasn’t going to be pretty much ghosting him. 

So she focused on the job, infiltrating the government she had been sent to handle, and she spent months getting the information Fury wanted, sending it to him in encrypted messages, and doing her job, trying to ignore how lonely she felt. It was almost four months since her late night dinner with Bucky, and she knew that this had likely shot any chance she had of sweet talking secrets out of Bucky had gone right down the toilet. She was under so much surveillance with her job that it was hard enough getting information to Fury let alone being able to get her own communications out.

There was talk of a HYDRA cell set up next to her apartment, and once she had all her information for her job, she heard fighting happening next to her building. She glanced out the window, with her bag packed and on her back as she saw a few HYDRA operatives leaving the building and entering hers. She put her ear piece in, and connected to Fury as she made sure there was no record of her presence here. “Commander. The HYDRA cell next door is under fire.”

“Yes, that’s your evac. Go assist them.” Fury said before he got her connected to the other two on the channel. Faye raised her eyebrow despite the fact that no one could see her face. She ran down the stairs, catching the three on their way to the roof. She slid down the stairs on the railings, slamming both feet into one, sending him crashing into his comrades.

“Good afternoon gentlemen. Are we being nice, or shoot first and ask questions later?” She asked into her comm unit. 

“Shoot.” Was the short reply she got before she heard gunfire and the sound of a shield bouncing against the wall. She was happy, at least it was Sam that she would be seeing soon. But given the orders to shoot first and questions after, she proceeded to snap all three men’s necks with quick precision, before she was running towards the ground floor and then into the next building, following the carnage that was in their wake. She rounded the corner before she slid to the ground, getting showered in plaster as the shield hit the wall where her head was, and she gave a soft shriek. 

“Damn it Captain America! Are you fucking kidding me!?” She glared at him from her spot on the floor. 

Sam grinned at her as he caught the shield and stepped over to her, holding a hand down to her to help her to her feet. “Hey, we’re your evac. Ready to go?” She let him help her up and smirked a little bit at him. 

“Yes… Is… Is J...Uhm… White Wolf with you?” She asked, her hand over her gun as she watched him. 

As she asked, something exploded further into the compound and she pulled the gun out, aimed in that direction. What approached was more handsome then he had any right to be. Short cropped hair, mask on his face, khol around his dark blue eyes… and a walk that just screamed murder and he radiated danger, but that had never stopped her before. 

He paused as he approached them, watching her stance relax. “Solaris. Ready to go home?” He asked, eyebrow quirking up. “I’ve set a few more charges to go off, so it might be best if we head to the quinjet now.” 

There were no more words, before they were running for the quinjet, and hearing explosions going off behind them. Once they were on the quinjet and flying off, Sam was settled in the copilot’s chair, while Faye sat down next to Bucky, her bag at her feet. 

The silence between them was… tense. Almost awkward. He wasn’t going to speak first, as he pulled his mask off and set down next to him. Faye rubbed her hands together, swallowing before she glanced up at him. It was strange… there was a dirty look to the top of his face… but the lower part was clean and stubbled. 

“James… I owe you an apology…”

“For what?” He asked, arms crossing, staring straight ahead. 

She winced. “I wanted to message you. But I couldn’t. Not without breaking my cover. I’m sorry, I should have figured out a way…” 

Bucky glanced over at Faye, his eyes hard. “Look, it’s fine. I get it.” 

There was a heavy drop in her stomach, and she gave a small sigh before she stood up to leave his side. His hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her to a stop. When she glanced back at him, he had a wide smile and that roguish boyish charm she had enjoyed from the night they had shared the pizzas. “I’m kidding Faye. Please… sit.” 

She laughed softly before she sat down next to him again. “I’m glad you were kidding… I didn’t misread the signs between us did I? We were hitting it off pretty good weren’t we?” She asked, placing her hand over his as she shifted to sit sideways and looking at him. 

“We did. You definitely didn’t misread anything.” He had leaned in, voice low for her ears only, before Bucky smiled at her, letting her wrist go. Her hand quickly caught his, and held it between both of her own, before he kept talking. “You know… that kid from Queens? Spiderman? He said that if a girl you like doesn’t text you back the second after you hang out, she’s just not that into you.” His face was serious again. 

Faye froze, before she looked up at him almost horrified. “What!? You thought I was ghosting you!?” 

“Good thing I know spies more than the kid yea?” He smirked at her, nudging her a little bit and she laughed softly. 

“I suppose so.” She thought for a moment, running her fingers idly over the palm of his hand. “Then I owe you dinner for an apology for work ghosting you.” Her voice was a little breathy and high, a sure sign that she was into him. “Unless you have a better idea then dinner with me?”

Bucky liked how open she was, how free she was with her emotions. He thought over her suggestion before he nodded. “Dinner sounds great. Where do you plan on taking me? Or maybe we should decide together, that way you’re not doing all the work.” 

Faye hummed a little bit before she shook her head. “How about you leave it up to me, just make sure you’ve got a nice suit that fits. I’ve got just the place for us.” She settled back into the seat properly and let his hand go. “I’m really glad you didn’t think I ghosted you James…” 

“I’ll be honest, I did for a bit. But then I remembered you told me you were a spy, and I just… tried to be patient.” He replied. 

“I’m going to get a burner phone during my down time this time, so that this doesn’t happen again.” She didn’t consciously use her powers, but with her elated state, she was keeping her happiness at a constant elevated state, and it was enveloping Bucky as well, since he was sitting next to her. She kept him level on the happiness he was feeling, and settled in for the flight home. 

He gave a soft hum, realizing that for the first time in a long time… he felt happy. And not just briefly contained happiness, but substantial and tangible. Bucky glanced over at her, and saw the subtle blue glow in her eyes, a nice bright cerulean blue. He furrowed his eyebrows a little bit before he spoke. “What are you doing?” 

Faye glanced at him confused, before she realized what he was talking about and looked a little guilty. “Sorry… when I’m happy, I just… sometimes don’t turn off the power? It winds up acting like a blanket if I’m not focused on it.. So you’re catching some of my own emotions…” She rubbed the back of her neck. “And if you’re already happy, it’s a lot easy to keep the emotions steady. I can stop if you like?”

“Don’t… you’re fine. It’s kind of nice.” That was making it really simple, but he was enjoying feeling happy and like everything was going right. It was such a foreign feeling to him right now, and especially in the few years before he had gotten to Wakanda. He patted her thigh gently before he took the chance and left his hand there. 

Faye smiled and nodded. “Okay.” She leaned her head against his shoulder and covered his hand with hers. She dozed for a little while, against him, before the landed. He gently cajoled her awake and she stretched out before she stood up, grabbing her pack. Once they were on the landing pad of the compound, she smiled over at him, as Sam walked by them. “Alright. See you in the garage tomorrow night, 5 pm. I’ll have everything else handled.” She smiled before she was heading off to give Fury her report.


	6. Date one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this Bucky has all his Hydra programming cleared (thank you Shuri), but still has reminiscent times of being the Winter Soldier. He's a strange mix of his old boyish charm and confused 100 something year old man.

“Alright, see you then…” He called after her, seeing her turn her face towards him and smile as she kept walking. His hands slipped into his pockets and smiled to himself, before Sam was standing next to him again, arm thrown around his shoulders. 

“So I heard Mr. Murder needs a new suit.”

“Did you know that if they’re not careful, nosy birds get their wings clipped?” Bucky teased as Sam laughed. The pair walked towards the compound, smiles on their faces. 

“You’re going to need my help anyway man. You have the fashion sense of someone who’s forgotten how to not be on the run.” Sam teased. Bucky couldn’t argue with him on that, because he usually dressed in casual clothes, and he wasn’t even sure if the suit he had worn to the funerals was going to be okay. 

“The suit I wore to Tony and Nat’s funeral isn’t going to cut it?” Bucky asked as they walked. 

“Fuck no. Any idea what colour she’s wearing?”

“Honestly no. But she mentioned her favorite colour was silver, so that’s probably a good bet.” Bucky said, refusing to consider the idea that she was going to be in blue for him. 

Sam hummed as he considered, the pair having to wait for Faye to finish her debriefing of Fury before it was their turn. It was a quick thing since their mission had been very simple and they hadn’t had any casualties. Once it was over, Sam was pushing Bucky into his room. “Okay tomorrow, you need to make sure you shower in the morning, there’s nothing worse then wet hair on a date, and if you’re not shaving, at least trim that facial hair to be neat.” Sam commanded before he was looking through what Bucky had for clothing. 

“Hang on, we didn’t officially say that this was a date.” Bucky protested, leaning against the wall. 

Sam stopped, before he slowly turned to face Bucky. “This super hot woman asks you out for dinner… is probably going to be dressed in something incredibly killer, she’s got a license to kill, and is clearly interested in you, god knows why, and you want me to believe that this isn’t going to be a date tomorrow? She told you to wear a suit…” Sam crossed his arms, with a look on his face that screamed ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ as Bucky put his hands up in surrender.

* * *

Faye spent the night unpacking her gear, cleaning her weapons, and then relaxing. That morning, she called the restaurant, paid a lot for her last minute reservation and spent the day just relaxing and allowing herself a chance to enjoy the day off and the excitement for that night. A part of her wondered if she was doing the right thing. She didn’t want him to feel like she was railroading him for the information she wanted, she just wanted to get to know him better. Which meant she had to be careful what she asked him tonight, just to be sure that everything was okay. 

She got their ride arranged, something a little flashy just to show off. Faye had her dress hanging on her closet, and she glanced at it from where she sat on her bed. It was a floor length silver evening dress, sleeveless, with a faux nude over the collarbone area. She smiled as she looked at it before she got up to get ready for the evening out. Digging through her drawers, she found a set of blue undergarments with a corset and garter belt that went with it all. 

She got herself into the whole ensemble, using a ribbon to do up the zipper up the back, and then slipped it down the back out of the way. Faye slipped her heels on, and grabbed her clutch before she walked out of her room, no jacket on. It was the perfect ploy to get James to give her his suit jacket if they went walking later tonight. She smirked a little bit to herself as she walked down to the garage, and settled on the hood of the car she had arranged for them to use that night. She had one foot up on the bumper, and rested back on the car like a supermodel, waiting for Bucky to arrive. 

She was glancing towards the garage doors when Bucky arrived, and he had to stop, staring at her on top of that car. He slipped hands into his pockets as he stepped forward, with a smile on his lips as he stood in front of her. Her hair was up, off the slim column of her neck, the strands on either side of her face, just a nice little bit of makeup, she was everything he wanted right now. And it didn’t help when she turned to look at him, and he saw the smile on her face. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, before he took her hand in his vibranium one and kissed the back of it. 

“You look gorgeous. Was pretty convinced you were waiting for someone else.” 

Faye looked him up and down with approval, smiling wide. He was looking like an absolute snack in that navy three piece suit, with grey accents. As he watched her eyes, they shifted just a little bit to have a small tinge of purple with the blue that overlaid her grey eyes. “No one but the most handsome man with the best murder walk.” With his hand still in hers, she let him help her to her feet, and then stepped forward into his space. His arm went around her waist, holding her close to him. 

“Now you’re just trying to sweet talk me.” He said softly, looking down at her. 

“Maybe. Would that be so bad?” She asked, leaning against him, her hand on his chest. 

“No, not at all. I think I might just be out of practice for this flirting thing.” 

“Oh that’s okay. You’ll figure it out. We’re not ordinary people anyway.” She smiled before she gently patted his chest and he escorted her to her side of the car, opening the door for her and making sure that all of her skirts were in the car before he was sliding into the driver’s side while she set her phone up with the directions towards the restaurant. 

He drove them to the restaurant, and when she moved to get out of the car, he reached over, and stopped her. “Hang on, let me do this.” He said before he quickly got out of the car and around to open the door for her and help her out. He hip checked the door closed before his hand slid around her waist, and he leaned in to kiss her cheek again. 

“Honesty time.” He whispered in her ear as they walked to the front door. 

“Oh? Hit me.”

  
“Flirting with, and getting dates with women used to be easy. I don’t know if tonight will be as easy for me… but I don’t want to waste your effort.”

Faye glanced up at Bucky with a small tilt to her head, tugging him to a stop outside of the doors. “James… We’ll stay away from any topics that you don’t want to talk about.” She looked up at him with a smile. “I promise.” 

He waited a moment, seeing just grey in her eyes and nodded. “Alright. That sounds good.” He walked in with her, keeping his arm around her waist. 

They stepped up to the hostess who looked up at them, and had a look as if she were trying to place the pair of them. “Welcome to Le Bernardin. How may I help you?”

“Table for two, under Morris?” Faye supplied. The hostess checked the reservations and nodded. 

“Right this way Miss Morris, sir.” They were led to a table with a candle set in the middle. James pulled her chair out, got her settled, and then moved to sit in his chair. He glanced around them, finding their exits and already had four workable exit strategies just in case they needed them. It was a habit, and he knew she had done the same thing the moment they stepped in. The hostess left them with menus and the waiter was just steps behind her, inquiring what drinks they wanted. 

“I’d love the house white please.” Faye smiled, as she crossed her legs underneath the table and rested her foot against his calf. His blue eyes immediately flew to meet her grey ones and saw the flecks of blue that were starting to show, it was that familiar cerulean blue that he usually saw on her. 

He turned his eyes up to the waiter and spoke. “Craft, on tap. And water for both of us. Please.” The waiter nodded and stepped away before Faye and Bucky’s attention were on each other again. 

Faye leaned forward, chin on her fist as she watched him with a smile on her lips. “How did you sleep last night? And are you feeling up to sharing secrets tonight?”

Bucky browsed through the menu before he glanced up at her again. “More secrets huh? Trying to see what makes me tick?” He asked, but he didn’t give off an air of being upset by it. He gave a small shrug before he leaned back and smiled at her. “I’m okay with that. But first, you gotta tell me what you’re going to eat. This menu is full of some good stuff and I’m tempted to try all of it. If you’re up for sharing off plates.” 

“I deal in secrets. It’s the best way to know someone.” She replied with a small smile before she glanced through the menu and pointed out what she wanted. “Get whatever you want, and we’ll split it. I’m having white wine, so it’ll be white meat and fish mostly for me.” Faye leaned back as the waiter returned with their drinks, and she gave him their order before she turned to watch what Bucky was getting. It was a substantial amount but considering that she had seen him put away a large pizza and a half the last time they had dinner, this didn’t surprise her. The waiter looked a little bit confused but nodded as he took it all down. She sipped on the wine, until they were alone again. “And of course I want to see what makes you tick. Captain Wilson is easy… He’s a soldier, through and through. You on the other hand. There’s more than that, and I’m curious.” 

Bucky laughed, sipping on his beer. “You’re definitely not wrong on Sam. You’re sure you won’t get bored after you crack me open?”

“I’m sure I won’t get bored. You’re handsome, funny, kind… a true gentleman, which is hard to find. And what kind of woman would I be if I ran at the first sign of trouble?”

“Definitely wouldn’t be fit to be a spy.” He teased, flattered by her confidence, and enjoying how open she was with her expressions. There wouldn’t be too many problems with letting her ask questions. 

Faye winked at Bucky who reached down with his flesh hand, gently running his hand over her stocking covered leg. “Okay, small secrets to start. And I have a lot of questions, but at any time you don’t want to answer, just tell me to move on and I will. I’m not here to push any boundaries you’re not willing to let me push. I just want to know more about you.” At his nod she started her questions. “Tell me about your choice to join the American army in World War II.” 

“That’s easy. Dad was in the military, wanted to follow his footsteps, and my country needed me. So I joined up. Not that exciting a secret, but hope it’s up to your standards.” He smiled at her, and she smiled right back. 

“It’s a good start.” She sipped at her wine, before she got thoughtful. “Okay… I’ll try and keep my questions away from Steve for the most part, I know how it can turn the mood, but I really want to know what you thought when you first saw him over in Europe.” 

“You mean when he suddenly got big on me?” Bucky clarified, before seeing her nod. He took a slow breath, and tried to explain what seeing Steve felt like that time. “It was weird. I recognized him, but he was different. At first, I couldn’t believe it, I thought I was seeing things… but the more I watched him, the more I saw… my friend.” 

Faye smiled at him and nodded again. “I’m going to skip all the rest of the World War II questions I have, this isn’t the right place for it, and I’m certainly not going to ask about HYDRA either. Not here.” She got a little bit thoughtful before her smile went wider. “I’d love to hear about Wakanda. I’ve seen a little bit of what it’s like there… but you lived there! I want to know what it was like!” 

“Wakanda is very beautiful. It’s where I spent most of my time healing, just getting a sense of myself again. The King and Princess… Mostly her though, were always helping me reorient. I was glad for the opportunity, since not many people knew about it before they came out to the public. We should try and visit sometime. You would like it.” He drank deep before watching her again. 

She slid her hand across the table, to twine their fingers together. “Wakanda sounds beautiful...One day, I would love for you to take me.” She gently ran her thumb over his own, before she set her wine down and her other hand covered his vibranium one, gently running her fingers across it. “Personal secret time, then I’ll answer your questions. Quid Pro Quo.” She paused, biting her lower lip between her teeth before she spoke. “Maintain the arm or get a prosthetic arm?”

“Oh that’s an easy one. Maintain, I don’t think Princess Shuri would appreciate me replacing her gift. She modified it for me after all.” He watched how her hands moved over his and enjoyed the contact. 

“She did great work James… I hope I can meet her one day… perhaps impress her enough that she’ll let me keep coming back.” she smiled at him, before he nodded, picking her hand up with his vibranium hand, and kissed her knuckles. 

“I’ll see when my schedule opens up. If it links up with yours, we’ll go. If not… we’ll just go AWOL.” He smiled at her over her hand. 

“Are you trying to kidnap me James?” She asked with a soft laugh. 

“Not at all! Just a sweet vacation. Forced if we must.” He laughed with her, letting her hand go so that they could both drink from their glasses. 

“Well now I might not say no to some consensual kidnapping.” She winked before she leaned back in her seat, keeping her hand in his. “So… any secrets I can share with you?”

“What were you doing before you became a spy, before the Avengers and SHIELD demanded your every waking moment?” He asked, slipping his thumb under her hand, running his nail gently against her palm. 

“Ooo that’s a good question. I was actually an actress. Small time gigs, few indie movies. However when my powers started to affect my job… and not in a good way…” She had to pause here, looking into her wine, and sipped before she continued. “Within three days of the last bad day on set… I was met by Natasha. She explained a lot of things, and offered me a chance of a lifetime. A lifetime of acting, that would let me do the ultimate thing… which was save the world. If you’d like… I think I’ve got a couple of the videos I was in kicking around…” She smirked for a moment before she leaned forward a little bit, crooking her finger to draw him forward before she spoke softly and teasing. “My name wasn’t always Faye Morris, but the day I stepped into SHIELD and the Avengers, that’s who I became. I’ll tell you my dead name eventually. Just not on the first date. Next question?” 

James smiled at her. _First Date._ He picked up his beer, her words taking just a moment to process. _First Date._ His blue eyes flew up to meet hers. _First Date._ _OH SHIT THIS WAS A DATE! SAM WAS RIGHT!_ He recovered quickly as if he hadn’t just had a crisis in thirty seconds. 

“Really? I’d love to see what you have. Maybe our next date can be a movie date at the compound.” He suggested. 

“Ooo I like the sounds of that.” They finished off their drinks, and they set down their empty glasses next to each other and she waited for his next question.

“Okay back to questions. How about… When did you learn you had powers? Woke up one day and your eyes were glowing?” he leaned back and kept his flesh hand in hers, running his thumb in nonsense patterns against her palm. 

“I learned about it on one of my first stage shows. The scene kept getting swayed towards happy because while everyone else was supposed to be serious and sad, I was supposed to be happy and elated. We spent weeks going over it until everyone was managing to resist the urges, though we couldn’t figure out why it was happening. I was… fifteen.” She licked her lips, before she bit her lower lip and sighed. “The first time I noticed my eyes glowing… I was using my powers on my mother to make her forget me. Made her so sad at a faked report of my death, that as far as she knows I’m no longer around. I was crying when I looked in the mirror and my eyes were the brightest shade of navy blue I’d ever seen. It was strange… but useful.” She was about to speak again when the waiter came over with a few others trailing him. Their food had arrived and they separated hands before the plates were all set down. 

“Would you both like refills?” Their waiter asked. 

“Yes please.” She said as their empty glasses were taken away. 

“About your mother… you did it to protect her, which is hard enough to see her like that but I understand… It must have been tough though, trying to learn how to control it.” He said. 

“Honestly, Natasha was a great help with teaching me control. I still don’t have a perfect hold on it… I mean I can’t turn it off. And without Mr. Stark… I can’t very well get removable dampeners to turn it off. I heard he was working on some for me before the snap. But he stopped all his Avengers work after that… and I was snapped… so I’m not sure what happened to the dampeners for me.” She frowned a little bit, looking down at the spread of food. 

Her chin was lifted to look at him. “Have you tried asking Mrs. Stark? She’s bound to be in the know on all that stuff. Try reaching out to her, if you need.” He smiled, before he looked at all the food, pulling his hand back. “This looks really good. Ready to dig in?”

Faye smiled at him and nodded. “It’s as delicious as it looks.” She cut into her chicken and ate it with a soft smile. “Mmm…. this is so good. Here, try it.” She quickly cut off another piece and held it out to him. He leaned forward to try it with a smile at her.

“I like that… you should try this too.” He offered a piece of steak that had melted cheese over it, which she graciously accepted from him. She gave a soft moan as she ate the offering. His eyes immediately flew to her and he smiled. Oh that was a nice noise. One he was hoping to get her to make again. 

“Not counting tonight, because this had been pretty great, all things considered, what’s your ideal date James?” She asked before she was onto the fish dish she had ordered for herself. 

Her question baffled him a little bit, and he was thinking about it as their waiter came back with their refills. He took the moment to sip before he dug into one of the pasta dishes. “Well… you want the serious answer or my knee jerk one?”

Faye looked curious before she smiled. “Give me both.”

“Well I want to say a quote from a movie the kid made me watch but I don’t want you to think I’m not taking you seriously. Which I do by the way, but I think my views on dating are a little outdated, if you catch my drift, so I figured funny would be easier…” He bowed his head, focusing on the food. 

Faye was confused before it clicked. “Are you referencing Miss Congeniality!?” She asked, with a happy shocked look on her face. “Because I have to agree. The perfect date is April 25th, because it’s not too cold, nor too warm, and all you need is a light jacket.” She laughed softly, hearing his almost forced chuckle. She reached out and gently pulled his head back up. “Don’t hide from me James… come on, I want to know! No matter how old fashioned it may be. Tell me. Please?” She asked gently rubbing her foot against his calf to help him relax. 

Bucky swallowed, giving a nod as he calmed down with her touches. It seemed like the small assurances were enough for him. “Almost all my dates were doing something. Movies, dancing, going to the fares. I knew it was successful whenever we ended up in the back of the car necking. The best ones though… going to those Expos... Seeing the future and what Stark had planned for it.” 

“Those sound great. I wish we had an expo to attend here so that you could enjoy it again…” She leaned forward, licked her lips from the sauce with her chicken and bit her lower lip. “If we end up necking in the back of the car, then I guess we’ll label tonight a success.” Her tone, her expression and her body language all told him that was where this night was going to end up. “And I’ll keep the others in mind for other dates.” she smiled at him with an accompanying wink. 

A part of him was glad that they were in public and that they had the table full of food and a room full of people to keep him in check, and socially acceptable. At least for now. His voice dropped a few octaves and he smiled at her. “Hmmm well I look forward to getting you home tonight.” The words that left his lips felt normal, and this dinner… this date with her, felt natural. Like he was James Buchanan Barnes again, not the Winter Soldier or a hired assassin. “But I like hearing you’re wanting to have more dates… Almost had me worried we would have to go on a few more dangerous missions before we could go on the second or third date.” 

Faye laughed, pressing her thighs together a little harder at the way his voice dropped like that. She liked the sound of that. “No, don’t worry. I think Fury’s planning on keeping me here for a little longer this time. Maybe we’ll do date two next week.” She turned her attention more fully to her food and wine, enjoying the taste of everything before them. Faye mostly kept to the white meats, since that complimented her drink the best. But she sampled everything at the table enjoying it all. She settled back into the chair, letting Bucky go at all the food they had ordered. 

“You know… there is something to be said for dangerous missions are a good way to get your blood pumping…” She flirted, sipping her drink as she watched him. 

“Oh you’re right. They’re definitely good for that. Adrenaline already pumping in your veins, using all my strength not to rip your suit off…” He trailed off at the end on purpose, blue eyes watching her as he finished his beer. Once Faye was settled back, and her utensils laid out on the plate, he was happy to finish everything else before them. It didn’t take him long to finish the food but glanced up at her as she watched him. Her eyes were purple. So very purple… and that was a new colour, one he hadn’t really seen on her before. 

She could see the purple shining in the reflection from her wine glass. It was from his comment of having to restrain himself from ripping her suit off. Purple was what she had identified as her lust colour, and she hummed softly, setting her now empty glass down. 

“Enjoying yourself Faye?” He asked her. 

“Oh yes, I am. I love a man with a good appetite.” She said, her smile turning into a smirk. “And you seem to have… a large one.” 

“You could definitely call it that.” He said as he finished off the plate he was working on with a nonchalant shrug and leaned back in his seat. He licked his lips, knowing she was looking, and that she had glanced down at his lap involuntarily, and signaled for the waiter to come over. 

“How was everything?” The waiter asked them. 

“It was delicious… could we have the check? Thanks.” Bucky smiled. The waiter nodded and stacks the plates, taking as much with him as he could. 

“James… You need to let me pay for dinner...please.” She said. He was about to protest when she held her finger up. “Please… as an apology for work ghosting.” 

Bucky hummed his displeasure, but acquiesced. “Okay, but next time we go out, I’m buying.” 

“Deal.”


	7. Perfect ending to a Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of a number of NSFW chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Tags: 
> 
> Making out in the back of a car, mild (and I mean MILD) dub-con cause of her powers, though it is very clearly reciprocated

Once dinner was paid for, her eyes were back to purple, not quite as bright as before, but still purple. “We should go…” She said softly before he was standing next to her, and held his hand out to help her to her feet. She had her clutch in hand, and let him pull her up before he tugged her close, leaving his vibranium arm around her waist. 

They gave the hostess their goodbyes, thanking her for the evening before they were outside. As soon as there weren't so many eyes on them, Bucky had his nose pressed against her neck, helping support her, and keep her up on her feet. He breathed in her perfume, before he peppered kisses along her neck. “Is this okay?’ He asked, making sure he was reading this right. 

“It’s more than okay… I’d almost be offended if this ended any other way…” She leaned against him, tilting her head to give him more access. Her hand reached down to grab her skirt and pull it up a little bit to make it easier for herself to walk. Once they were by the car, she turned to look up at him, leaning back against the passenger door. Her hands gripped the lapels of his suit jacket, tugging him close to her. “James… please kiss me.” she whispered up at him. 

He stepped into her space and didn’t have to be told twice. His lips were against hers, his arm cradling her body close to his but his body crowding her against the car and his own frame. Her arms slid up his chest until they were wrapped around his neck, her free hand into his hair, her other hand holding her clutch in hand and extended out. He was so much bigger than she was, but she felt… safe in his arms. His mouth moved ardently across hers, and the heat that he felt, the absolute desire he had for her, was almost too much to handle. And it wasn’t enough, at all the same time. There was a desire for more, a need. It was almost a feedback loop between their craving of each other, and he was enjoying it. 

But they were in public and he didn’t want them to get caught for indecent exposure because he was close to tearing off the beautiful silver gown she was wearing. 

They surfaced for air, her eyes fluttering open, and he saw how they glowed, a deep, dark amethyst. “James…” She whispered his name against his lips almost like a benediction. “I know a place we can go parking… climb into the back seat… do a little… necking.” 

This woman was going to be the death of him, he was sure. She shuddered a little in his grip and he grinned at her, softly caressing her cheek, his thumb brushing over her slightly swollen lips. She kissed the pad of his thumb and he smiled at her. “Sounds good to me.” He gently pulled her away from the door, before he got her bundled into the passenger side, and then moved around to the driver’s side, and glanced at the directions Faye pulled up. He drove almost like a man possessed, until he got them parked with a nice view of the city from their vantage point. She kicked her heels off once he had the car parked, and glanced over at him with a smirk. 

“Get in the backseat James.” She said before she slipped into the back herself and arranged herself with the seat pressed forward. However, unlike her, he wasn’t going to fit between the seats to get into the back. Which meant quickly getting out of the car and into the backseat with her. The next thing she saw, he was over top of her, kissing her with as much passion as before. 

There was more purpose here. His hand went to the headset so that he wouldn’t crush her, while his other hand went back down to her wait. As they surfaced again, he took in the look of her splayed out in the backseat, in that long silver gown. “God you’re so fucking gorgeous Faye… Couldn’t keep my eyes off you all night. Silver really is a good colour on you.” 

“Glad you think so… But next time I’ll have to wear something blue... Just for you.” She bit her lip, looking up at him, before her hand shifted to run gently across his stubbled cheek. “Though there is something to be said about how sharp you look in that suit James… Couldn’t stop staring at you… just that hint of stubble on your cheeks and jaw…” She pulled him down, refusing to tell him that she was wearing blue lingerie underneath her gown.    
  
Her leg shifted, moving up further so that he was more firmly pressed against her, and his hand moved from her waist to her thigh so that he could help support her. He got his fingers under her skirt and felt the garter belt holding the stockings up. It would be one hell of a surprise for him if they got that far. 

“Hmmm you’d look good wearing any colour but blue.. .trying to make sure I can’t keep my hands off you?” He asked, his hand slowly sliding up her leg as he settled himself against her. His lips pressed ardently against hers again, enjoying how she shifted against him, the soft muted sounds she made as he kissed her. But he was hesitant and careful with her. 

She pulled back from the kiss and reached up to cup his face in her hands. “James… stop hesitating. I want you to touch me… I have intentions of getting us to a bed before we fuck… but for now… we’re necking aren’t we?”

Bucky chuckled softly before he caressed her thigh and rubbed his nose against herschel for a moment. “Definition of necking yes. Just in the past the girls weren’t super powered and feeding me the same emotions I share with her.” He teased gently. He wasn’t complaining, it was enjoyable. 

“Doesn’t it make it more fun?” She asked coyly before his lips were trailing down her jaw and neck. His hands got her zipper down just enough to expose her collar bone to him without her dress in the way. This was such a good feeling, doing something for her, not because it was for a job, but because she wanted to. And Good lord above she wanted James. 

“It does.” He replied as he sucked a small mark on her throat just underneath her chin. His lips were back on hers, and his hand slipped further up underneath her dress, feeling the top of her thigh highs and the clips that were keeping them up. He pulled back from the kiss and glanced down at them before he looked back at her with a small groan. “Doll… you’re going to be the death of me.”

“James I really really want you naked on a bed right now.” She said with a soft moan. 

“Then I guess I better get us to where we need to go.” He said, before he got handfuls of her ass, giving it a good grope before she was climbing back into the front seat. She arranged her skirts and he was back in the driver’s seat. He adjusted his slacks, as well as his jacket before he was driving them back to the compound. She didn’t put her hand on his thigh, but he understood why. After all… He was driving very quickly to get them back and continue what had been happening in the backseat. 

Once they were parked back in the compound, he reached up to loosen his tie before he looked over at her. “Now, the only question left is your bed or mine?”

“Your room is closer… so yours.” She grinned at him before she slipped her shoes on, grabbed her clutch and stepped out of the car. As soon as he was next to her, his arm was around her waist and her hand was in his back pocket, getting a good handful of his ass cheek. They got to the door, and she found herself pressed against the wall, his lips against hers, hard and passionate. She pulled her hand out of his pocket, reaching back for the hand scanner so that she could get them back into the compound. As soon as the door opened, they were through it, and she had him pressed against the wall on the other side, her hand between them groping over his hardening cock. 

She pulled back from him, watching how he followed her, and she picked up her skirt to move just a little bit faster. Halfway to his room he pulled her to a stop, bent his knees a little bit and picked her up facing him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she kissed him while she walked, and her thighs gripped on his hips. He was glad that he knew the route towards his room by heart, as he used his vibranium arm to keep her in place while his hand fumbled a little bit for the scanner for his room. He pulled back to curse as his hand was finally recognized and they were in the room. Her back hit the door, he was kissing her neck and rucking up her skirts around her hips, showing off the edge of her garter belt and underwear, which were blue. 

He groaned as he looked down at it. “Garters? What else you got under there doll?” He asked, voice low, almost a growl. 

“How about you strip me down and find out baby…” She teased before she pushed them back from the wall and using him like a stripper pole, held herself in place before she reached back to pull the zipper of her dress down. He was quick to move towards the bedroom, toeing off his shoes, and she pulled his tie off, tossing it behind her. Her dress was a bit loose on her now, but she tugged his suit jacket out from under her thighs, and pushed it down off his shoulders, so that he could drop it as well as they got into the bedroom. 

His hands got busy, pushing that dress up off her body and revealing the blue corset that matched her garter belt and panties. He froze, the dress in his hands as he looked over her form. Her arms wrapped around his shoulder, and smiled at his almost dumbstruck appearance. “Like what you see baby?”

He nodded, grounding his erection against her core, as he leaned forward to press a kiss against the swell of her breast. His hands moved up to grope her over the corset and gently tugged at the fabric. “So fucking gorgeous… Almost a shame I want to tear it off.” 

“You can as long as you promise to replace it later.” She bit her lower lip with a groan, feeling just how hard and thick he was. She toed her shoes off, hearing them click as they hit the floor. 

“Maybe next time… Just need you right now and I don’t want to ruin these fancy clothes unless I have to.” He said as he got her legs unwrapped from his hips and practically threw her on the bed, listening to the soft noise she made as she bounced on the mattress. He wasn’t careful as he took his dress shirt off, buttons scattering around the room, and shucked his pants off, leaving himself in just his boxers. 

He was soon over her, his bare chest nice and fuzzy with hair until her gaze got to his left shoulder where his vibranium arm connected and the hair just didn’t grow in the scar tissue. But his chest and shoulders were wide, narrowed into his waist and he was everything she could have ever have had a wet dream about. He moved himself between her thighs, pulling her to the edge of the bed, and put her thighs back up around his hips. His hands trailed up her corset and he watched as her arms went up over her head to make her body look delightful. He kneaded her breasts before he started to undo her bindings. 

She smiled as he undid her corset, tossing the garment over his shoulder, leaving her in the garter belt, thigh highs and panties. Faye smiled up at him, licking her lips before she ran her hands through his chest fuzz. “Yeah… maybe it’ll be my Avengers suit you’ll have to tear off my body…” She said before she gave a soft gasp as he buried himself between her breasts, turning his face to each side to place kisses along her skin. 

“Fuck yeah… Won’t even have to ask me twice doll.” He said before he kissed down her stomach and knelt by the bed, burying his face between her thighs, and mouthing over her core as she buried her fingers into his hair and writhed a little bit. He unclipped her thigh highs from the belt before he got that off as well with his teeth as well her stockings. Then he gripped the lace of her panties with his teeth and eased that down her legs until she was naked beneath him. 

“Mmm I want to bend you in half and hear you scream my name…” He said lowly as he dragged his hands up her legs moving over her thighs until his vibranium hand was between her thighs and he was leaning over her to watch her reactions. He smirked at her as his fingers teased her, spreading her pussy lips and entering her slow, using her own juices, which were copious and slick, to lubricate his thumb so that he didn’t hurt her while he played with her clit. 

“So...MMMM!” She stopped what she was saying, mouth opening on a moan as her pleasure spiked high for a moment. Her legs spread more for him, and she reached one hand up, wrapped around the wrist that was near her shoulder, and the other running up his vibranium arm gently to his shoulder. “Wh-what’s stopping you… from doing… oh mmm James… that?” She asked, her eyes bright shining amethyst as she looked up at him.

He grinned before he spoke. “Want to stretch you out first…” He hummed as his fingers did exactly that. Bucky was slowly finger fucking her, letting her pleasure build. His thumb would brush and press against her clit, and she would writhe under him looking like she was ready to beg him for anything he would give her. Her hand shifted down his chest to his waist and over his hard on.

“Mmm you’re a big boy aren’t you?” She smirked up at him before she pulled him down to kiss her again. He opened his mouth to meet hers, their tongues running over each other and he got another finger into her, finger fucking her in earnest now, hearing how she gasped every time his fingers brushed over that spot inside of her that nearly had her cumming as he touched it. 

He wasn’t sure if it was because he could feel how wet she was, or if he just had to be inside of her, but he was pulling his fingers from her, and moving over to the side table, getting a condom on his hard cock while she moved up and kissed along his back and shoulders, her hands running reverently across his body, just to keep touching him. Her thighs squeezed tight together, trying not to whine at the loss of his fingers. 

With a soft squeak, she was pressed back onto the sheets, with Bucky between her thighs, lining himself up with her and pressing himself inside of her. Her hands fisted in the sheets, even with his preparation, he was still much bigger than she expected. “Oh god… James!” She cried out, arching her back in reaction. His hands were on her thighs to hold her still, slowly pressing inside of her, inch by inch until his pelvis was flush with her own. Her eyes were open as she watched him, his hands sliding up her body, his vibranium hand braced against the headboard, while his other hand braced near her shoulder. 

This was perfect, her legs around his hips, and his cock filling her so perfectly. But when he started to move, it was even better than perfect. She moaned, shuddering as her legs lifted up a little more from his hips to his waist and he slid even deeper. He kept his pace slow for a bit to make sure that she was perfectly adjusted to his size, and when she put her hands on his shoulders, he leaned down to kiss her neck again, going even lower to get a mark sucked onto her collarbone, and then even lower to finally put his mouth on her breasts, and suck one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned, one hand in his hair and the other going down his back to drag her nails along his skin. 

“Oh… James’s don’t stop, don’t stop!” She cried out as his teeth gently viced around her nipple and she came without much more warning around him. He groaned as she clenched tight around him, and had to stop, waiting for her to relax. Her hands slid back into his hair and pulled him up so that they were kissing again before they pulled back from the kiss to breathe. 

“Want to ride you baby… wanna watch you come apart under me…” She requested, seeing him grin at her before he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over so that she was on top. She squeaked which ended on a moan as she sank onto his cock. Most of her partners needed to let her get settled again but he was still deep inside of her, and her hair fell around them as she pulled back. 

She shifted back, her hands on his chest, face with pleasure written all over it. Faye’s mouth hung open just a little bit and she shuddered as she got herself settled. Then she started to ride him, moving his hands up to breasts and then both of her hands to either side of his head as she fucked herself on his cock, making sure he was deep inside of her with every thrust. 

He gently rolled and pinched her nipples between his fingers, careful of the strength he applied to her breasts so that he didn’t hurt her. He wasn’t sure how much she was into, but he was looking forward to finding out. He groaned, feeling how she was still clenching around his cock, and moved his hands down to her hips, helping get a little more power to the thrusts. “Faye! Fuck baby, I’m cumming!” He moaned as he held her tight against his hips, spilling into the condom until he was sated. Her hand snuck between them, rubbing at her clit until she came again, his hand cupping the back of her neck as he pulled her down for a kiss, savouring every second.

Faye flopped down on top of him, panting softly, sweat cooling on her skin as his fingertips gently ran up and down her back. “Mmm baby... that was so good…” She sighed softly with a smile on her face, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. 

“Glad you thought so… you were even better than me.” He said with a soft laugh. 

Silence fell between them, and he shifted from her to deal with the condom before he was back, holding her close. He kissed the top of her head, and left his lips there along with just inhaling softly as he smelled her hair. “I would like to keep this up… whatever this is.” He said softly, looking at the wall, his hand coming up to gently run through her locks of hair. 

“I’d really like to do the same…” Her voice was just as soft, her fingers drawing little designs across his skin. She sighed softly in happiness as she snuggled against him a little bit more. 

“So… officially dating?” Bucky asked, a little apprehensive about the answer. 

“Yeah… officially dating… just remember that I’m going to disappear for months at a time.” She leaned up, bracing her arms on his chest and her hair off to the side as she watched him. 

“I’m fine with that. I actually have a lot more experience with spies then you think.” He said, watching her as she smiled at him. Her eyes were back to grey and he ran a hand up her back softly. 

“I know… but I still wanted to say it.” She leaned down and kissed him softly, feeling his long fingers tangle in her hair and she hummed against his lips. 

Silence once more happened as they lazed with each other on the bed. “You don’t think it’s weird that I’m so forward with what I want, do you?” she asked gently, letting her eyes drift shut as he ran his fingers soothingly through her hair. 

“Not at all. I think it’s better if you’re up front with me. I want to do right by you, and since I can’t do what you can with your powers, it would just be easier to hear you say it right?” He asked, staring up at the ceiling, letting her pillow her head against his chest. “I want to know what you like, what you don’t. I want to make you feel good, feel safe enough to let your guard down. But if you want to just reduce it down to… shit what did the kid call it? Fuck buddies? Then just tell me. I’ll tone it down and go at your pace.” 

Faye hummed in enjoyment and had to try to hold back her giggles at what he said. “Then I’ll make sure I keep telling you what I want. Make sure that we’re clear about what we want from each other.” She paused what she was saying and sat up, grabbing the sheets and pulling them over their bodies and laid back down with him, his hand resuming the same soft flow through her tresses and his other hand gently running over her upper arm. Her leg was over his thighs, and he let her tuck them into the sheets. “James… I want to be together with you… but for both of our safety… We may have to keep it quiet, just for a little while.” She said softly. 

“I can keep a secret…” He hummed, kissing her ear, before he let his eyes drift close. 

“And you know… that goes both ways. I want you to feel comfortable with me too… to trust me, let your guard down. Let me help.” She reached over and gently ran her hand up and down the bicep of his vibranium arm. 

Bucky was quiet as he thought about it. “I trust you… and I would like to trust you some more as we get to know each other.” His hand drifted down her back, until it rested against her ass over the sheets. “We’re gonna have to figure out a way to shut Sam up. He helped me pick out the suit for tonight… he might figure it out if we’re not careful.”

“If we ask him, explain it, I’m sure he’ll understand. I mean I could just blackmail him into silence. Everyone has something that can be used for blackmail…” She joked, smiling with her eyes closed. She listened to how his breathing slowed, and before he fell asleep, he heard her say just barely above a whisper: “Tonight was perfect… I’m glad you said yes to the date.”


	8. Free Climbing

For three weeks, their communication was sparse but no less interested. Bucky was sent out on a mission without her, and then she had a short stint of sneaking into another location. When she got back, it was immediately to grab her climbing gear, and get a set for the super soldier and his partner. She knew that if she was going to get anywhere with Bucky, she was going to have to be smart and make friends with Sam Wilson. 

She found them in the common room with a young man who immediately jumped up to greet her. “Good afternoon Miss Morris!” 

Faye looked surprised at him but smiled wide at him. “Hi, you must be Peter Parker. Spiderman right? I’ve heard so much about you from Fury. He’s been very impressed with you.”

Peter flushed and nodded as the two soldiers behind him stood up and walked over. Bucky looked like he just wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless, but he was controlling himself. “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you Miss Morris! Mr Wilson.. uh… Falcon… wait… Captain America…” 

“Kid relax. Sam is fine.” Sam chuckled softly as he patted Peter’s shoulder. 

“Right. Sam. He was saying how good you are at your job! Told me about the mission you guys went on.” 

Faye glanced over at Sam who was grinning at her. “Well then I suppose that’s high praise indeed.” She smirked back at him before she glanced over at Bucky. “Hey James. Nice to see you. Peter, you don’t mind if I steal these two away for the day do you?” 

“No, not at all… What are you guys doing?”

“I’m going to take them free climbing, but I think you coming might be cheating.” She replied with a wink at him. 

“You’re probably right. I should probably go get to the homework I brought with me anyway. Nice to meet you Miss Morris!” Peter said as he shook her hand again and then left the three of them. 

“So free climbing?” Sam asked, and Bucky grinned.

“It’s one of her favorite past times, and she said she wanted to take me. Guess you’re coming too.” Bucky moved over to pull her into a hug and she smiled as she hugged him back. 

“I’ve got gear for both of you, and the car packed with food and drink!” She said with a grin as she led them to the car and climbed in. There was a short argument between Sam and Bucky over who would get the front seat, that Sam won before they were on their way. Conversation was pleasant and laughter was boisterous as they drove with the windows down. Faye would glance back in the rearview mirror to look at Bucky to make sure he was okay, but he was all smiles. 

Once they arrived, Faye packs her backpack, which was designed to keep things cold with the food she had packed for them, along with the drinks. Then she was helping them get into the climbing gear, and explained how it would work. Given that this was something she did regularly, they were both polite in listening. 

“Okay, final thing. We can all be connected to a rope, make it safer, or we can try it on our own. Thoughts?”

Sam and Bucky glanced at each other before they both shook their heads. “No, we’ll be alright.” Bucky spoke up before he got both hands covered in the chalk. Faye smirked at both of them, flexed her feet in her shoes before she led them to the rock face they were going to climb, and started her assent.

“Then keep up soldier boys.” She taunted goodnaturedly, as she scaled the rock face. She was careful, getting her fingers and the tips of her shoes into areas that she could cling to. Sam stayed on her left, and Bucky climbed up on her right. They climbed for about a half hour until they hit a small flat area, and Faye called for them to take a break. It wasn’t that she needed it, she just didn’t want them to overdo it for their first climb. 

Leaning back against the rockface, they were a good couple hundred feet up in the air, overlooking the trees, with clear skies and a slight breeze. 

“You know… It’s easy to forget that shit’s bad in the world when you look at views like this.” Sam said as he shielded his eyes from the sun. He drank deep from the water that was clipped to his belt and Faye nodded in agreement. 

“It’s part of the reason I like doing this. It’s so easy to fall into the idea that everything is just… awful and that there isn’t anything else nice in the world, but looking out at the area like this… It’s a way to recenter yourself.” She smiled a little bit and slid down, sitting down to put her arms around her knees and look out at the vista spread before them. 

“Last time I saw something like this… It was back in 1944. Covered in snow, during World War II.” Bucky said softly, looking a little lost in his own memories. “We had to zipline down onto a train. To this day I still don’t know if it was or wasn’t revenge for taking Steve on something that made him throw up. He said it wasn’t… but I think a part of him considered it friendly payback.” Both Sam and Faye looked over at Bucky as he stopped talking, a little bit more lost in those memories. 

“James, we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to…” Faye spoke up and he glanced down at her shaking his head with a sad little smile. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m… good. For the first time in a long time I’m good. Even when I was in Wakanda, I still felt like I was on the edge of something awful, but here…. With you two… It’s not bad. I feel like me again.” Bucky took a deep pull from his water bottle, and looked back over the forest. “It’s nice to talk about if I’m honest.” 

“He told me about that. Said he wished he could have done more. Losing you was the biggest blight on his record as Captain America according to him.” Sam rolled the water bottle in his hands, and then stepped forward to turn around and look at the rock face. “Shall we keep going?”

Faye stood back up, reaching over to hold Bucky’s hand for a moment. He smiled at her, and brought her hand up to his lips for a moment before he glanced over at Sam and smirked. “Think you can make it to the top before I can birdboy?” Bucky teased. 

“Oh you’re on. Loser does winner’s laundry for a week?” Sam grinned back, Bucky nodded, and the pair were off and scaling the rock face. 

“Hang on you two!” Faye called out to them. Both of them stopped, already fifteen feet up and looked back at her where she still stood on the flat surface they had taken their break on. “What do I get if I win?” 

“What do you want?” Sam called back to her. 

“If I win, you keep your mouth shut about me and James. And James, my prize from you is date two!” She called back up, taking the moment to chalk her hands back up. 

“Done!” They both called back. 

“Keep going. I’m still going to beat both of you with the head start.” She called back as she started to climb. This was a frequent place for her to climb, so she knew the routes up the cliff face. She kept an eye on them, quickly catching up to Sam but Bucky was pushing himself quickly up the cliff face. However, he was heading right for a patch of sheer cliff face that had no route up. Faye hit a section where she had to climb without her feet attached to anything, and quickly clambered up the rock face. She winced, feeling a sharp pain in her fingers, seeing the blood that was beading up. The rock was sharper then she had thought and there was a shallow cut on her finger. Shaking her head, she kept going, seeing Bucky stuck on that clear cliff face. 

He was about to slam his vibranium fingers into the cliff face when she called out to him. “THAT’S CHEATING JAMES!” He looked at her, noticing how ahead of him she was. 

But he just worked his way laterally until he found hand holds and foot holds and kept climbing. 

Sam was right next to her during her moment of distraction, and she was a bit startled before she started ascending again. From there, it was a race between the three of them, refreshing their chalk to their hands. 

It was neck and neck before she was clambering up on the open ledge, the top of the climb. She pulled the backpack off and laid back, panting as she laughed. Bucky was up right after her, and Sam not far behind. She sat up, grinning at them. 

“Remember the deal Sam. Not a word of me and James being together to anyone.” She grinned as she crossed her legs, and pulled out what she had in the backpack, spreading out the sheet, along with the drinks and food, and leaned back on her hands. 

“So it’s official then?” Sam asked, watching the two of them as they settled on the ground next to each other. 

“Yeah as of a couple weeks ago. And you were right about dinner being a date, but don’t gloat over it.” Bucky grinned, with one knee up, arm resting on it as he sipped on his water. 

“Oh no, I get to hold that over you in private for as long as I damn well please.” Sam smirked at Bucky who rolled his eyes but grinned good naturedly anyway. 

“Well for your first free climb, what did you guys think?” She asked as she drank water first, before she was drinking the soda she had brought. Bucky shifted, laying down so that his head was in her lap. 

“This was fun. Honestly better than running around the reflecting pool.” Sam grinned as he drank from his can. “Get a little bit of everything doing this.” 

Bucky chuckled softly. “I enjoyed this a lot. Definitely looking forward to doing this again.” He hummed a little bit as he felt her hand card through his sweaty hair. It was sweet, and soft. He grabbed one of the sandwiches and chowed down, letting himself relax and enjoy the sun. Bucky sat up for a brief moment, reached back to the center of his shoulder blades and pulled the t-shirt off, setting it aside before he was back to laying down with his head in Faye’s lap. Encouraged by his good idea, the pair matched his action, Faye in a sports bra, and Sam just leaned back with a grin. 

Faye set an alarm for fifteen minutes, since they didn’t want to get too sunburnt, and just laid back, settled and happy. It was a comfort, to be out in nature with someone she liked, and with another she was growing close to as a friend. At least that’s what she was hoping was happening there. She wanted to be friends with Sam, and enjoy her time together with Bucky. They were quiet and just enjoyed the warmth and fresh air. 

When the alarm went off, she tapped Bucky’s chest to get him to wake up, as they all gathered up the garbage and packed it back into the backpack she had brought up with her. Bucky took it from her this time, and shouldered it before she was leading them back down to where she had parked the car. It took half the time to get down that it took them to get up there, and Sam offered to drive, mentioning that he knew a place on the way back that served the best food. Faye let him drive, and settled into the backseat, enjoying the scenery as they drove. 

The place he took them to was a little diner, and they got settled into a corner booth. Faye sat next to Bucky, and slid her hand into his vibranium one, their fingers lacing together. He smiled over at her, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Sam was polite enough to look away for a moment before his attention was back on them. 

“Okay Faye, I have to ask, what do you see in him?” Sam grinned at her, before giving a small grunt as Bucky kicked him under the table. 

Faye reached up and cupped Bucky’s chin. “Look at this face. How could you not like this face?” She teased, before she leaned up and kissed his cheek in return. “But he’s kind, funny, and at no point with him either on missions or just being with each other, have I felt like I couldn’t trust him. It’s more than I could have ever have asked for if I’m honest.” 

She took her hand back, but he caught a hold of it, pressing a soft kiss to her palm. “Thanks doll. Feeling’s mutual.” 

Faye smiled up at him, and felt him quickly peck her lips before he pulled back smiling at her. Her face flushed a little bit and they both turned their attention back to Sam. 

“Same question Bucky. I want to make sure that this is healthy.” Sam said, turning his attention to Bucky now.

Bucky thought for a moment, before he heard his phone go off and saw it was a text from Parker. He smirked, remembering some obscure reference he had made while he had been showing him different memes… Or had it been Shuri? Either way, he stood up, tugged Faye out of the booth after him, and just held both of his arms out to call attention to her. 

Faye and Sam started to laugh, before she slid back into the booth again and Bucky sat next to her again with his vibranium arm behind her shoulders. “Besides that, she’s sweet, understanding, and there’s a serious feeling of calm near her.” Anything more he was going to say was stopped by the waitress came over and took their drink orders. She was about to walk off when she stopped, and turned back to the table, taking a good look at Sam.

“Oh...oh you’re Cap-!” She went wide eyed and Bucky’s arm came from around Faye’s shoulders, before he just settled in, his thigh pressed against hers. 

Sam smiled up at her and nodded. “Yes. I am.” 

Faye leaned her chin on her fist, and watched the waitress gush over Sam, before she realized who was sitting across from Sam and reached into her apron, pulling out her phone. “C-could I get a photo with you two?” She asked, holding her phone in her hands. Bucky looked over at Sam who shrugged. 

“Sure, no problem.” Sam said as Faye held her hand out for the phone and got the camera settled, taking the photo for the waitress, who gushed her thanks and then dashed off to put their order in. 

Faye raised an eyebrow and gave a soft sigh as Bucky sat next to her again. “I’m invisible. I mean I know it’s a good thing and the less people know about me the better… but some days…” She gave a small shrug, feeling a gentle pat to her thigh from Bucky. 

“Some days you want to be known.” Bucky said as he glanced around before he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. 

“Yeah… And to think I could have had it all if I hadn’t been a spy.” Faye gave a rueful smile and then glanced over at him. “But then… who knows if I would have gotten to meet you two… So maybe it’s not so bad being unknown now.” She laced their hands together again under the table, letting him keep her hand in his lap. 

Sam smiled at her, and got a thoughtful expression on his face. “What did you do before all of this?”

“I was an actress.” 

“She said she has a few of her indie films kicking around and we’re going to watch them together if she can find them.” Bucky gave her hand a small squeeze and chuckled. “I can’t wait to watch them with her.” 

Sam nodded with a grin. “Maybe we should show the team. It’ll be a good bonding activity.” 

Faye laughed softly before she shook her head. “James gets first crack at them. Then we’ll show the team. Deal?”

“Sounds good to me.”


	9. Brief passings in the compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this contains characters seen from the Cap fic I finished back in June. There are also plot points from the fic that are changed in this one.

Two days after they got back, Faye was sent off to another undercover mission on Hill’s order. She didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Bucky before she left, but when she had a moment, four days into her mission, she texted him. 

_ Solari: I miss you. ETA: 6 days. _

She set the phone down on her chest, and gave a small sigh as she let her eyes drift shut, thinking of what was waiting for her when she got back. She felt it vibrate, and pulled it back up, looking at it with a smile, seeing Bucky’s name with hearts on either side of it.

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: I miss you too. 6 days is going to feel like months.  _

_ Solari: You can do it. I’ll be home before you know it, and then we’ll figure out the movie date. What do you think? _

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: I think that works. Your room? _

_ Solari: Yeah. Since the movies are the ones that require actual players. I should get them into a digital format…  _

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: I can talk to the kid. _

_ Solari: He’s almost an adult. When are you gonna stop calling Parker the kid? _

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: Never. Just like Steve will always be my kid brother, and the first time I met the kid he was… shit like 12? _

_ Solari: I’m pretty sure according to what I heard from Rhodey AND Sam he was fourteen. He’s now attending MiT.  _

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: See, a child. _

Faye laughed softly, before she turned the camera on and to face her. She stuck her tongue out at the camera and snapped the photo before she sent it to him. 

_ Solari: Whatever you say baby. But you really should stop considering him a kid. _

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: I’m 103 years old. I can call him a kid all I want! _

_ Solari: So you’re a cradle robber with me then are you? :P _

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: You know it.  _

Her phone buzzed again, showing a photo of him giving her a kissy face. She smiled, settling in. 

_ Solari: What are you doing hun? _

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: Watching Sam practice some more with the shield. He’s really bad at catching it. _

The next thing she got was a photo of Sam posed to throw the shield at a tree. 

_ Solari: Maybe you should practice with him? _

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: Can’t. I’m a super soldier too. He’s gotta be able to catch it off his own power first, then be able to catch it when I throw it.  _

_ Solari: What if you gave him some pointers?  _

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: I can try. Okay, gonna go do that. Talk soon. You’re missed. _

_ Solari: Thanks hun, see you soon. _

* * *

Six days felt like forever, but she focused on the mission just like she had been trained to do. Faye got the last of the information she wanted before she was heading off to her extraction point, where she was met with just a motorcycle. Smirking, she threw her leg over the vehicle, and took off, heading for the local airport. There was a back way into the restricted areas that she took, watching for the hanger that didn’t quite look like it belonged. Once she had it in her sights, she was in and on the small quinjet designed to be piloted by one, clearing her take off with the tower before she was off again. 

In three hours she was touching down at the compound, and Bucky was waiting for her on the tarmac. She dealt with the post flight checks, and grabbed her stuff off the quinjet before she walked towards him, a smile on her face. There were others around, but none were close. She stepped up close to Bucky, their bodies hiding the brief moment that they held hands, and she smiled up at him. “Hey handsome.” 

“Hey gorgeous. Good mission?”

“Incredibly. Gonna go brief Fury, then I’ll be all yours.” 

Bucky smiled down at her, their hands separating, before he shook his head. “Change of plans sweetheart. I’m heading out with Sam. We’re picking up Lang, and the Witch.” He looked sad that he was disappointing her, but she just nodded. 

“Hey we know the score here. Don’t look so sad. I should be here when you get back. If I’m not, we’ll get together for that next date soon. Go, and be safe. See you when you’re back.” He smiled at, glancing around them seeing no one looking at them before he pulled her in close, and kissed her hard and fast. She leaned against him, almost melting into the embrace, before they were both separated and she licked her lips. Faye slowly dragged her lower lip from between her teeth and smiled up at him. “Get out of here or I’m going to be suggesting we do some very improper things in the quinjet before you leave.” She gently pushed him back before she was jogging to the compound. 

There was a vibration in her pocket and she pulled it out, seeing a text from Bucky. 

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: Miss you already, and we haven’t even left yet. ETA 36 hours. _

She smiled, slipped her phone back into her pocket and beelined for Fury’s office, knocking on the door. 

The door slid open and she stepped in, setting back down next to the chair she normally sat in to debrief Fury. “Good afternoon Director.” 

“Faye. I trust it went well.” 

“Of course. Cowboy’s intel turned out accurate.” 

Fury nodded as he settled behind his desk. “What else do you have for me?”

“Not much. Either I’m getting better at this or everyone has just gotten… lazy.” Faye reached into her bag and pulled out the files she had, tossing it on his desk. “I’ve got some… ideas, but I’m not sure where else we need to go from here. You’d think that with everything that happened that people would just stop being… awful to each other.” She leaned on her elbow, legs crossed as she watched Fury. 

“You would think so, but given all my years doing what I do, I’ve found that’s not the case.” Fury growled a little bit as he put the usb key into the computer going over the information that she had supplied him with. That response was paranoid… but there was something about it that wasn’t quite… paranoid enough. “I’ll contact you with your next mission when I have it. For now, we have a few new recruits that could use some training. Think you can handle it?”

“Of course Director.” 

* * *

The next day, bright and early, Faye was out jogging around the compound. Something had her glancing behind her, and saw someone clinging to the side of the compound, watching her. She stopped, staring at them. “PETER IS THAT YOU!?”

The figure startled before he was down next to her. “Yeah, sorry. I heard movement, and I don’t normally watch people but I couldn’t sleep, and wanted to know what the movement was. I’ve been on edge over the last few months.” He stood awkwardly as if he didn’t know what he was supposed to do with his hands, between having them in his pockets or on his hips or arms crossed over his chest. 

“It’s okay Peter, relax. Please.” She smiled at him, her own hands on her hips. 

“Right, right.”

Faye smirked a little bit before she jerked her head in the direction she had been running. “Then come jogging with me. It’s not like I can take you free climbing right now, I have people to train later today. But I can help a bit with some of that restless energy.” She said as she kept going on her route, with Peter next to her. 

“So I hear you’ve been helping The White Wolf get caught up on his missing time.” She made polite conversation since they weren’t racing. 

“Yeah! He’s been really kinda...what’s the word I want… accommodating. And patient?” He looked over at her. “He’s not as scary now as he was when I fought him in Berlin.” 

“You’re a hell of a lot older and have seen a hell of a lot more since then. Also you’re what… almost 21 now?” She asked. 

“Mhmm. My birthday is coming up soon.” He replied. 

“Any plans for the day?”

“I was thinking of spending it with Ned and MJ. You know… spend it like a regular person and maybe forget for a bit that I’m Spider-man.” 

“That sounds like a good plan Peter.” Faye stopped next to the door she had come out of that morning and held it open for him. “Come on, I’m going to get changed, and grab a shower, then we should eat something for breakfast.”

“I’ll meet you in the kitchen then.” He said as he headed to make them something to eat while she hit the showers. It had been almost twenty four hours since Bucky had left to go on his mission with the others. She was trying not to get herself too hyped for his return, because she still had to control herself around everyone else. 

Once she was showered and changed into her Avengers uniform, she glanced down at her phone. 

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: ETA 3 hours.  _

_ Solari: Things went well!? _

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: Of course. Meet me on the tarmac? _

_ Solari: I’ll be training recruits. Someone has to whip the new people into shape. _

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: Then I’ll come meet you in the training room. Even let you take me down so that they think you’re the best thing since sliced bread.  _

_ Solari: Yes good. Because that is what will really boost my ratings. :P _

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: Well it can’t hurt.  _

_ Solari: See you soon handsome.  _

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: ETA: 2 hours, forty five minutes.  _

Faye smiled as she jogged to the kitchen and saw the bowl of cereal out for her with Peter already eating. She slid into the seat next to him and poured the milk into her bowl, starting to eat. She chuckled a little bit to herself as she thought about seeing him when he got there. He was going to let her kick his ass when he got to the training room, and that was exciting. If she was honest with herself, she might be able to knock him out if given the chance, but she’d have to get the drop on him, which was going to be much harder than people gave her credit for.    
  
“What’s so funny Miss Morris?” Peter asked. 

“When the White Wolf gets back, he’s going to show up at training. Even said he’d let me put him on his ass to show off.” She told him. 

Peter laughed softly as he ate the cereal. “I’ll have to swing by and watch that one. Have they told you about Berlin?” He asked, excited for a chance to show off and boast. 

“Not exactly. How about you tell me what happened.” She said with a grin over at him, leaning on the table. 

Peter grinned back at her and started to launch into the story, telling her all about it, how he had been excited to meet Captain America, and then being told to go against The Winter Soldier and The Falcon, and how he had managed to mostly beat them. He informs her that he would have beaten them too if it hadn’t been for Redwing, the little automaton that went with Falcon’s gear.    
  
Faye enjoyed the tale, determined to get the Sam and Bucky’s side of the story after all of this was said and done. As soon as Peter was done, Faye was back on her feet, cleaning her dishes off and setting them to drip dry. “Alright Peter, it was nice to see you again but I’m going to have to get to the training rooms and find out who I’ve got on my slate. I’ll see you around.” She smiled at him as he nodded, getting himself more food, before she was walking out of the kitchen to the main training rooms.

She glanced at her wrists, giving a small hum as she flexed her fingers. It was then that she realized she still had not contacted Pepper Stark about getting the information about her dampeners. Faye pulled out her Avenger’s communicator, quickly typing up an email to the woman, offering her condolences, and her eternal gratitude for her services to helping save the world. She inquired if there was a file somewhere in regards to her dampeners, ended the email with another thank you and then signed it, attached a few identifying pieces for Pepper to know who she was. Sending it off, her next step was finding out who she was training that day. 

There was a hacker, code name “Codes”, who had some training but needed both a refresher and some expansion on what he knew. Then it was also Cowboy, who she already knew, and she was a little surprised that he was on her list, but she was looking forward to seeing him again. Then there was a woman named Sordes… Earth based powers, looked like she handled mostly cleanups, but needed some serious help getting her combat ready. Oh… no that information was old. Very very old. This woman, she knew her, or at least knew of her. It seemed like she was preparing to get back into the swing of things. 

There were a few others that were on her list, but regardless, she was looking forward to this. As she watched the group walk in, she was greeted immediately by Cowboy who hugged her tight, and patted her shoulder. “Hey there sweetheart. How yah been?” He asked, sitting down next to her. 

“I’ve been good. Fury’s got me busy but I’m looking forward to training you guys.” she replied, before Codes walked in on his phone, Sordes steps behind him. Then a few others arrived shortly after her. Faye stood up with Cowboy next to her, and she folded her hands behind her back. 

“Good morning everyone. My name is Solaris, and I’m your trainer today. I’m a spy, but that doesn’t mean I don't know what I’m doing when it comes to combat. As a matter of fact, I could and can take down The White Wolf.” She said as she regarded them all. Sordes looked a little bit skeptical at her statement, but wasn’t going to argue with her for the time being. 

“So you’re what, the next Widow?” Codes asked, glancing at her from where she was leaning against the wall. The question left a sour taste in the back of her mouth, and her mouth tightened up at the edges. There was a small tinge of red in her eyes, just a little bit. 

“No. My name is Solaris. I am myself and nothing more, nothing less. And today, I’m your trainer. End of story.” The red faded and she stayed calm, watching everyone there. They all nodded at her explanation, and so she continued.

The people she was supposed to be training were all holding onto her words and she was smiling at them all. “Sometimes the best way to learn is trial by fire, and we’ll be doing something similar without the threat of people dying.” She spoke confidently as she led them all outside, to compensate for Sordes’ powers. “Now, one at a time, I want you to come at me, so that I can determine what each of your levels of skill are at. Cowboy, how about we start with you.” She looked over at the man who nodded at her.

She stepped back, everyone watching the pair as they circled around each other. Cowboy stepped forward towards her aiming to get a hold of her, but she dodged back, weaving underneath his extended hand. It was then a quick flurry of movements that ended with her sitting on top of his chest, with him flat on his back and unable to dislodge her. 

Faye got back to her feet, and gestured for Sordes next. She stretched her arms out and then was dashing forward towards the woman, since she was usually on the defensive. Faye was able to launch herself over pits that opened under her feet, dodge projectiles as well as obstacles until she was face to face with the other woman, physically fighting her back, and forcing her back until her back hit the glass of the compound’s first floor. Faye soon had her in a choke hold, a little disappointed in her performance after the stories she had heard about this woman during the final fight against Thanos. 

However, as Faye’s hands slid off Sordes’ shoulders and her fingers touched bare skin, she got a wave of the deepest, darkest depression she had ever felt before in her life that nearly brought her to her knees. Faye’s eyes watered and she looked at Sordes who was confused as to what was going on. Faye snatched her hand back immediately, and slid it into her pocket. “Christ Sordes how are you standing!?” She hissed.

“I don’t know… what are you talking about?” Sordes looked confused at the other woman, clearly unaware of her powers. 

“I… Mmmm we need to talk later. After training.” Faye said as she wiped at her eyes and stepped back from Sordes. What the hell had this woman so depressed?

Sordes just nodded and walked over to the rest of the group, standing off to the side. For the next two hours, Faye corrected fighting styles, gave pointers and overall, made all of them better. She felt a presence behind her about to grab a hold of her, dipped out of the grip and swung her body up and around the solid frame that had been behind her. She had her legs wrapped around his neck and over balanced him so that he was on his back with her on top, smirking down at Bucky.

“Hey doll.” His voice was soft and low.

“Hey handsome.” She whispered before she stood up, and dusted herself off. He jacked his body up from the downed position and Faye held her hands out to introduce him. “For those that don’t know, this is The White Wolf. That’s all I have for you today, please keep practicing, I’ll see you all next week.” 

Bucky stepped away from her even though he wanted nothing more than to sweep her off her feet and cart her to the bedroom. Faye kept an eye on him watching how he hugged Sordes close and they talked quietly off on their own while she dealt with last minute things between the others. Once the rest were inside, she stepped closer to the pair, catching the tail end of the conversation. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“I mean… it’s now or never. I’m going crazy alone in the apartment Buck.” 

“Yeah but this… you’re going to wind up working with Sam….” 

“Bucky, I’m going to be okay. You have to let me be okay with this. I have to…” Sordes’ words trailed off when she realized that their conversation was no longer private. 

“Sordes…”

“Please, we’re alone with Bucky, just call me Lisa, please.” 

“Okay, Lisa. There’s an empty room I’d like to talk with you in, if you were willing. My powers have to do with emotions and feelings, and what you’re experiencing…. It nearly brought me to my knees with how incredibly depressed you are.” Faye said, as she slid her hands into her pockets. 

Lisa looked almost uncomfortable as she regarded the other woman and glanced at Bucky as if he would have direction for her. “I don’t… I don’t want you to feel obligated to help me Solaris.”

“If I’m calling you Lisa, I’m Faye.” She responded. “And I like helping people. It’s one of my favorite things to do.” 

“She’s good at it Lisa. It wouldn’t hurt to give her a chance.” Bucky spoke up for the first time since Faye had stepped up, and smiled at her. Faye nodded and smiled over at Lisa.

“Ultimately it’s your choice, but I… think it would help you not get lost in the field.” She said to which Lisa nodded.

“Okay. Let’s do this then.”


	10. Helping those that need it the most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: In this fic Steve chose to go back and leave people behind.

Faye led them back into the compound and towards one of the private rooms that hadn’t been assigned to someone. Faye had grabbed drinks and various other things, before she got them all settled in the room. 

“Okay Lisa, I want you to tell me what has you so upset.” Faye said as she sat down on the chair. Lisa was settled on the end of the bed, and Bucky was leaning against the desk. 

“How much do you know about Captain America? Specifically Steve Rogers?”

“Everything that’s common knowledge, and some that was in redacted files. There’s a lot of missing information in the files during the time the Avengers were split apart because of…” Faye trailed off, glancing over at Bucky, who shrugged. 

“Oh I’m aware that I was the catalyst for that particular tragedy. I try not to think about it.” He replied. 

“Right, so we’re missing that particular block of time for him.”

Lisa nodded, and shifted so that she could sit cross legged on the bed. “He recruited me to the Avengers after Ultron and the Sokovia tragedy. I was trained almost exclusively by him and Sam, because their fighting style fit with me the best. When Zemo bombed the UN, I was in Europe on a mission with SHIELD for the Avengers to help recruit some natural born enhanceds like myself. I immediately contacted Steve when I heard, to get connected with him to find out what was going on. I ran with him, sided with him in the confrontation with Stark. Was arrested with the rest, and was there when Steve broke us all out.” Lisa had to take a minute, tilting her head back and breathing in deep for a minute. 

“For the next three or four years, I followed him as we ran from Tony. I did the stupid thing where I fell in love with him. And told him, the day of the first confrontation with Thanos in Wakanda. But he never said it back, and after the entire encounter was over… we just had to hold the world together. We got close, but he still never said the words. I always thought he was just the type that couldn’t say it… He seemed to show it… or at least that he cared. So I did my best to support him, and stay strong with him, there was intimacy of some sort between us, but I don’t think he ever loved me back.” Lisa’s knees rose up and she wrapped her arms around them. “We talked the day he went to return all the stones to their place in history… along with Mjolnir, and he told me that he didn’t know if he was going to come back. I waited for hours at the compound as I helped Moore’s Construction rebuild this compound… only for Bucky to come back to tell me Steve had chosen to stay in the past. For the last year since his decision, I’ve been depressed, but I thought I had a handle on it. Apparently not…if what you said is true.” 

Faye frowned at what Lisa told her, and her eyes flew to Bucky, who looked sad as well. “So you have unrequited love, and depression because of him not choosing you.” She said, giving a small sigh. “Lisa, I’m sorry you went through that. Did you have happy times with him?”

“Of course I did. I loved him.” 

“But the thought of him makes you sad…”

“Of course they do. And the thought of working with Sam, who’s the new Captain America, it… it kills me. He was my best friend when we were on the run. I really got close to all of them… But I couldn’t bear to even look at Sam after all of this…” Lisa said with a soft sigh, wiping her eyes. 

Faye stood up, and moved over to sit on the bed next to her, holding her hands out. “I want you to tell me about one of those happy times, and watch my eyes, please.” She said. 

Lisa looked confused, before glancing at Bucky. “Go ahead. She’s done it for me in the past.” 

Lisa placed her hands in Faye’s before she started to tell Faye about the time she had gone to the beach with Steve alone, and about the conversations they had. Faye felt the happiness, and worked to keep it there. Her eyes were glowing cerulean blue, and she let that feeling expand across the dark depression that was consuming Lisa normally. 

As she worked, Lisa’s face stopped looking quite so drawn as if she were trying to hold herself back from crying, and a small smile graced her lips, letting herself feel happy again after so long of being so helplessly lost. 

Faye tied off the web, and smiled at the other woman. Her working theory was that she could make emotions linger if she tied them to specific memories and maintain certain emotions, and it had worked for just about everyone. “How do you feel?” Faye asked cautiously.

“Better. Almost like I went through all the stages of grief in just that small moment while you worked. I know I’ll have bad days… but I feel like me again. It’s a good feeling.” Lisa replied, moving forward to wrap her arms around Faye’s shoulders and holding her close for a moment. Faye hugged her back, and gently ran her hand over Lisa’s blonde hair. Faye glanced over at Bucky who was looking relieved. 

There was a knock at the door before it opened, showing Sam’s frame in the doorway. “Hey Bucky, ANDI told me you were in here….” He stopped, seeing Lisa and Faye in the room as well. “Ah. I can go… we can debrief later Buck…” He stepped back a little bit, before Lisa pulled back from the hug, and stopped him. 

“No Sam, it’s okay. I’m… I’m okay.” She moved over, and gently rested her hand on Sam’s upper arm. Sam smiled down at her, holding his arms out to her. She was in them without another thought, the pair hugging each other close and Faye stood up and moved over to Bucky, holding his vibranium hand in her own. 

“I want to hear what you’ve been up to this year Sam… And then you and I have some training to do.” Lisa said as she leaned back in his embrace. 

“You got it Lisa. Come on. Bucky, debrief tonight?”

Bucky nodded and smirked at the pair. “Of course. Off you go.” He shooed the pair off as he pulled Faye in close to his side. She went willingly as the pair walked off, the door clicking closed behind them. Faye leaned against him, sliding her hands up around his shoulders. 

“She was so sad…” 

“I know. I just didn’t know how to help her. Thank you for doing that for her Faye…” He said softly as he hugged her close, running a gentle hand down her back. 

“Honestly it was a pleasure. That memory was sweet…” Faye leaned her head back, and found his lips on hers, kissing her soft and slow. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for hours.” He murmured against her lips as he surfaced for air. 

Faye licked her lips a little bit, before she pressed her lips to his again. She tilted her head a little bit more, and she pressed close against him. “Was it worth the wait?”

“Oh yea.” 

* * *

_ Bucky: Date 2 tonight? We’re about five months later than planned…  _

_ ♥ My Rainbow ♥: Sure. My room, 8 pm? _

_ Bucky: It’s a date. _

Bucky smirked at his phone as Sam wrapped up his debriefing, Fury standing in front of them. Bucky glanced up, seeing a small shimmer and shift on Fury’s coat. But it was strange, he wasn’t wearing reflective fabric… was he? Bucky narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything. He was just going to keep it in mind. 

“And you Barnes?”

“Mission went according to plan. No casualties, minimal building damage, and the target was apprehended without issue. They’re now in custody on the Raft. Team synergy was optimal and overall, I’m happy to say that Sam’s leadership is coming along nicely.” He replied, pocketing his phone and giving the debriefing his full attention. 

* * *

When Bucky arrived at her room, he knocked on her door, being let in immediately. Faye was standing at the counter of her little kitchenette, dressed in what he was sure he had heard the kid call a pair of booty shorts and tank top. She glanced over at him, and smiled, moving over to wrap her arms around his shoulders, kissing him softly. “Hey handsome.” She said softly against his lips. 

“Hey gorgeous. How was your day?” He asked as he set down the six pack of beer and bottle of wine on her small kitchen table. 

“Once I saw you, all the better. How was the debrief?” She was set down on her feet before she moved to get the popcorn from her counter and carry it into the small living area her suite sported. He moved around, snooping through her cupboards until he found a bottle opener and a wine glass, carrying that over as well as the beer he had brought. He shrugged and set it all down before he opened the bottle and poured her a glass, handing it over. 

“It was a debriefing. Something weird. It might be nothing… but Fury seemed to… shimmer? I honestly don’t know, his clothing wasn’t all that reflective, so I’m a little confused. Any thoughts?” He cracked open one of the beers, and drank deep. 

“No, though… I will say that I’ve found him to be less paranoid then normal?” She asked as she sipped on the white wine. 

“Maybe it’s nothing. Who knows.” Bucky settled himself on the couch, looking up at her before the popcorn was placed on his lap and her body next to his. She grabbed the remote, tossed her feet up on the small coffee table, and clicked play.

“First one’s a thriller, called Tremble. I played Jolie.” She set her head on his shoulder and settled in. 

Forty five minutes later, she was half way through the bottle of wine, Bucky had three bottles of beer left, and the popcorn was gone. She glanced up at him, wondering what he thought of the movie. 

“I’m not one for thrillers or horror movies… but that was decent. And your acting… superb.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek, before he reached for another beer. Faye smiled and gently patted his thigh to let her up, before she went to change the movie. Once she got it settled, she was back in his arms, settled on his lap.

“This is an action movie. Much more your speed.” She poured herself another glass and started the movie. His arm was around her waist, gently running over her side. As they watched the film, he could feel how tense she got. He was invested, and waited until after the movie was over to gently nudge her. 

“You’re really good at those roles. How long did it take you to memorize those lines?” He asked, hoping to take her mind off whatever was bothering her. 

“Honestly, we never memorized lines. We’d just get the jist of it, and memorize the cues. Well that’s what I did. Because it worked better for me in the long run. I mean these were months of shooting and some days it was hours of the same scene over and over again, trying to make sure that you said the same lines the same way.. It was rough but god I loved it. And the fight scenes… I mean it’s nothing compared to what I can do now, but it was fun.” She smiled up at him, giving a small laugh. But her smile and laugh slid away, as she stared into her glass. 

“What’s wrong? I know this isn’t much compared to our first date night, but I can’t be that bad company can I?” He asked. 

“It’s not you. Just… something Codes said earlier today. He asked if I’m going to be the next Black Widow. It shouldn’t have bothered me, but he’s not the only one that’s asked. I know we have a full bevy of spies…”

“But none of them work with us the way you do. You’re the one Fury keeps sending more often than not.” He tucked her head underneath his chin, and gently rubbed over her back. 

“Exactly. So I keep getting asked, “Are you going to be the next Widow?” or “Are you replacing her?” and I keep thinking, why do we have to be the next anything?” 

Bucky pressed his lips against her forehead and gently hugged her close. “People tend to compare the best against each other, certain mantles need to be upheld. Tasha was the elite at what you all do. You don’t have to take up her mantle, but until Solaris has her own brand of doing things… I don’t know if those comparisons will ever stop.” 

Faye leaned into his placating and smiled softly for a moment. “It just feels bad to know that people are just expecting me to be the next big thing, and they don’t see the problem with asking. Because we still have Colonel Rhodes, and he’s basically stepped up as Iron Man… Sam’s the new Captain America and Dr. Banner is still the Hulk. But Natasha… she never got ‘replaced.’” She put air quotes around the word before she sighed. “I don’t know… I just want to be me. Which at least I get to do with you.” She shifted a little bit, tilted her face up towards him, leaning up to kiss him softly. 

He met her kiss, before he shifted her so that she was closer. “Tasha wouldn’t want you to try living up to her anyway. She had a lot of red in her ledger, and she would not want that on anyone else. She’d want you to do your own thing.”    


“It’s stupid but I still feel like I’m letting her down.” Faye sighed softly, settling her forehead against his neck, and letting him comfort her. 

“I knew her… before when we were both in Russia. I remember that she was being trained to become the best. They had to fight me...well more like what I was, the Winter Soldier. She wasn't always perfect. Tasha had bad days too, but you're both still different. Doing things your own way. That's not letting her down. That's preserving her memory.” Bucky rested his chin against her head, and gently slides his vibranium hand across her hand and laced their fingers together. 

Her eyes went down to the dark metal and gold hand that was in hers, and smiled a little bit. “Thanks James… it makes me feel better to know that someone gets it. You know what it means to never want to reveal a weakness…” 

Bucky chuckled softly and gently hugged her close. “Is it bad that I want to be selfish and keep you to myself? That no one else gets to see you but me?”

“No… we’re technically in the honeymoon stage still when we want to do nothing but spend all our time together. But right now, I have to admit that sounds great. Nothing to worry about but you.” She shifted to set her wine glass down and shifted so that she was straddling his thighs while she watched him. 

“You know… I’ve wanted to avoid talking about this… but given what you did for Lisa today, you need to know.” He said, holding her hips in his hands. 

Faye watched him, with a small tilt to her head. “Oh?”

Bucky looked uncomfortable and unsure where to start, and before he could, she held up a finger, got to her feet, gestured for him to lie down, and then settled in with her body pressed against his, arms around his waist, and her forehead settled against his collarbone. Sometimes it was just easier to talk when you didn’t have to look anyone in the eye. 

His body was tense under her hands, but he still spoke of what he wanted to tell her. “There are days… even with the removal of Hydra’s mind control, I have days where all I am is the Winter Soldier without a target, and it’s not good. I don’t know if you’d be able to help me and people get hurt when they try during those days.” His hand ran up and down her back, watching the television screen constantly playing the title screen. “A lot of it is replaying everything I’ve done. I only see targets when I have those days…It’s been worse since the final fight with Thanos…” 

Faye nuzzled in closer to him and gently kissed the hollow of his throat. “You do know that you’re a good man right? And that you wouldn’t have any of these problems if Hydra hadn’t gotten a hold of you?” 

“Sometimes I don’t feel that way… and that feeling has gotten worse since my best friend decided to make the most stressful decision of my life.” He sighed softly, his hand fisting in the back of her tank top. He shook his head a little bit. “I’m sorry… I don’t want to be depressing today, after all the shit you’ve dealt with today.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to her hair. 

“Tell me everything you want to tell me… Then we’ll put on a romance movie and just veg out...I want to know everything you’re willing to share with me…. You support me, and I want to do the same for you.” She let her eyes close, and gently ran her hands up and down his back. 

She wasn’t prepared for the story that he gave her. Of the fighting against Thanos, sharing with her about how it felt to be turned to ash after Thanos completed the gauntlet, only in the next breath to be brought back, shipped back to the palace so that they could restock and then gather up for the final fight against Thanos. He told her about the lengthy conversation that he had had with Steve about his decision to go back and just live. He shared how tired Steve had felt, and how he had just wanted to live with someone he had loved and hadn’t been able to let go. Bucky knew and had told Steve, that staying back would affect more than just himself. After all, he had known how Lisa had felt about him. 

And this, this was exactly what Faye had planned on discovering all those months ago, but hadn’t planned on falling for the man who would tell it to her. Bucky told her about Sam being handled the mantle, and why he was now Captain America. 

"He changed our future. And I can't stay mad at him forever but I feel so angry all the time. Like there's a part of me that wished he hadn't abandoned us. Abandoned me for some dame." Guilt filled his chest and Bucky cursed under his breath, hugging Faye closer, not wanting her to pull away from him. "And then I hate myself...for thinking like this, for feeling this way. It isn't right. He told me what he was going to do and I didn't stop him...because I knew. He needed a break, god everyone needed one after Thanos but this? It's permanent...he can't change what he did and I'm going to lose him all over again."

Faye felt for him and shifted up a little bit more so that she could look at him, and cupped his face between her hands. “You do know that anger is part of the process right? And that it’s a healthy thing to experience?” 

“It doesn’t feel healthy. It feels wrong. Feels almost like I’m betraying him.” He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers. 

“Oh James… you aren’t betraying him just because you aren’t happy with his decision. But you loved him like a brother, and he’s leaving you alone. It’s enough for anyone to be angry…. Let alone with everything else you’ve had to handle. You don’t begrudge him his happiness with who he went back for do you?” She asked, gently rubbing her nose against his. 

“No, of course not. I’m glad it worked out for him to be with someone he loves. I just… I don’t want to watch him die, Faye. He’s done it so many times with me... I don’t know if I could handle it from his side, watching him fade from the world. I don’t know what I’ll do when he goes.” Bucky kept his eyes closed and leaned a little bit more into her embrace. 

“You know what you’ll do? You’ll grieve, say one last goodbye, and then you’ll live. And I’m going to be right there to help you… so when you don’t feel like you can be strong anymore, I’ll be right there to be strong for you so that you can fall apart and be sad.” She leaned forward, and kissed him soft and slow. “I’m not going anywhere James. I promise.” She gently ran her thumbs over his cheekbones, and kissed him again. 

“Thanks Faye, I appreciate it.” He said before he snuggled in close to her. Here was a woman who, despite being a spy who made her living in the art of lying, was being honest with him. He knew when people were lying to him, and she wasn’t. She wanted to be there for him, and while he was a little… reluctant to trust her entirely, she had proven herself to be willing to be there for him even during something that had nothing to do with her.


	11. The Demons in his head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another NSFW chapter, ending with more plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Tags:
> 
> Oral (Female recieving), Rough sex, talk of using partner

Bucky brought their lips together, hand cupped around the back of her neck, and enjoyed the way she moved and settled against him. There were no more words between them as he pulled back from the kiss, moving to kiss along her cheek, jaw and neck. The things she shared with him, her completely selfless use of her own powers to help others… She was everything he could have asked for all those years ago. It was strange that he had had to go through lifetimes to find it, but here she was. He groped her ass, and shifted to sit up with her in his arms. He shifted her just enough to make it easier to stand and then stood up, holding her close. He had figured out where her bedroom was when he had gotten there, and as he moved, her legs wrapped around his hips and her lips against his neck. She was marking him with her mouth, not that it was going to last for longer than a few hours, but he enjoyed the feeling all the same. 

He laid her back, and slowly kissed her again. His hands were busy against her body, kneading her breasts over her tank top, while they lost themselves in the kiss they shared. Every time his grip shifted she was moaning into his kiss, and pressing her breasts further into his hands. She shuddered and shook, wanting him so desperately. He moved down her body, pulling her tank top up so that he could suck a mark on her skin where no one else would see it. Bucky looked up at her, and smirked a little bit. “I wanna hear you scream…” 

“Y-yeah? You wanna hear me scream? Then make me James.” She consented with a soft sigh as he pulled her shorts off. He shifted further down to settle comfortably between her legs, nosing at her panties, and licking a strip up her covered slit. She had her hands in his hair, and was holding on, with his arms wrapped around her hips to keep her still for his ministrations. He was someone with a lot of strength, but it never entered into her mind that he could hurt her. She trusted him to be in control, and he was the one with the stamina to make her cum until she couldn’t see straight. 

Bucky was feeling in a giving mood as he pulled her panties to the side so that he would tease himself less, and of course, please her more. He kissed softly at both of her thighs before he was gently holding her lips apart for his tongue, groaning softly at the sweetness that he tasted. His lips moved up to gently suckle at her clit and felt her jerk underneath his mouth, giving a cry of pleasure. He smirked a little bit, knowing what he was doing to her. Bucky’s mouth moved down a little bit more, teasing her with his tongue laving over her slit, as well as slowly entering, causing her writhe, not that she could move very far away from him. 

One of her hands slid out of his hair to grip his shoulder, slipping off his skin to fist into the sheets next to them. He gently blew across her lips and moved back just enough to slip her panties off and out of his way before he was back to having his mouth on her core, bringing her slowly to the edge, and winding her up tighter than she had ever felt before. She kept trying to buck her hips up into his mouth, but with his arms holding her still, she could only squeeze her thighs around his face, shuddering at each movement he did against her. He was playing her body like a finely tuned instrument, and she was enjoying every moment of it. She moaned when he would open mouth kiss against her lips, give a sharp gasp as he sucked and teased her clit, and almost whimpered when he would thrust his tongue inside of her. 

“Oh god… James….AH!” She tried to push further against his mouth, gripped tight on his hair and the sheets. Bucky knew how close she was, it was a familiar feeling for him, and he continued his assault of her core, listening to her as her voice hit a higher pitch, her body tensed, and his name left her lips nothing short of a scream. There were other words, but he couldn’t hear them over how her thighs gripped around his head and covered his ears. Her hand relaxed in his hair, as he coaxed her through the orgasm she had experienced. He pulled back, gently lowering her thighs around his hips and moved up to brace over top of her, taking in her blissed out expression as he licked his lips clean from her essence. 

“Fuck baby doll, think you could cum again for me?” He glanced down her body, seeing the bruises that were already starting to form from where he had had to use a little force to keep her still. “I didn’t hurt you did I baby?”

She leaned up on her elbows, looking down at the marks he had left, before she tilted her head back to look at him. “N-no, I’m good.” Her voice was a little shaky and she smiled up at him before she flopped back down against the bed. “And to answer your first question… I could cum again and again with you.” She reached a hand up, gently cupping his cheek as he tilted his face into the contact. “You look like the cat that just got the canary… do I taste that good darling?”

Bucky hummed as he leaned down a little gently brushing his nose against her. “Fuck yeah gorgeous, you taste so good. Makes me want to make you cum until you can’t walk straight.” He said lowly, sending a thrill down her body. It was more of a promise than a want from him, he kissed her soft and slow, letting her taste just how sweet she was. He shifted so that his weight was braced over top of her on his flesh arm before he was slowly trailing his vibranium hand down her body, watching her shiver at the stark temperature difference. His fingers slid between her legs, fingers on either side of her lips, while his middle and ring finger slid across her clit, and descended towards her entrance. 

His blue eyes were watching every reaction she gave, feeling just how horny she was for him. Her eyes were purple, her own lust bleeding over to him, slow and steady, but he wasn’t sure she was aware she was doing it. Her mouth hung open as his cool fingers slid against her heated flesh and she shifted her legs more to give him more space to work. “What about you… Don’t want you left out…” She gasped as his fingers glided smoothly against her core, and then slowly pressed inside of her. 

His teeth gently nipped against her ear, and he leaned more solidly against her. “Got somewhere to be after gorgeous?” He asked, quirking a brow as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her. He was working her up again, not in any rush but if she needed him to, he would help her finish up without complaint.

“N-no!” She replied, back arching into the slow thrusts inside of her by his fingers. “Nowhere to be... Just like to be… fair…” She sighed out the last word, insides clenching around his fingers, wanting to feel him pressing her against the bed. But he was feeling playful, and she was more than willing to oblige him. His free hand moved to hers on the same side and slowly slid that arm up over her head, letting his body lay down next to hers, his erection, still contained behind his shorts and boxers, pressed against her hip. 

His voice was low and soft against her ear as he spoke. “Is that right baby doll? Wanna be fair? Are you going to moan for me?” His thumb moved to her clit, gently teasing over the nub of pleasure. “Beg me to fuck you?”

Every time she went to answer him, Bucky teased across her clit again, causing her to moan instead of talk. The hand that was in his laced their fingers together, and she panted, pressing her hips further against his hand. “M-more James, please….” She moaned. 

“Yea? More of this?” Bucky was enjoying himself as he thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy. His mouth kissed down her neck, keeping his eyes on her, in case something changed and she wasn’t okay with what was happening here. He nuzzled against one of her breasts, before he took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling slowly. He was worshipping her body, bringing her to another brink, and she wasn’t going to do anything to stop him. 

His vibranium hand was working her like there was no tomorrow, and that arm would never get tired. He liked to please his partners, and had enjoyed doing that even when he had been just a man in the middle of a World War. This arm, the super soldier serum… all of it just made him able to do what he wanted to his partners, bring them over the edge over and over until they couldn’t take it anymore, and he still had the stamina for more. His mouth moved over to the other nipple, giving it equal attention, before he shifted to be back between her legs with his hips. “Ready for me doll?” He asked, slowly drawing his fingers back, and making a show of licking them clean. 

Faye was flushed, looking up at him like he was her whole world, and though he missed it, there were just the smallest flecks of gold in the purple of her eyes. “Yes… god yes. Please James, fuck me!” She begged, watching him strip his shirt, shorts and boxers off before he was back with her, reaching over to her bedside table, and getting a condom onto his length. Her hands moved up into his hair and tugged him down to her lips. “Fuck me hard…” 

“You sure Faye?” He asked, knowing that being rough wasn’t for everyone, and with his strength he could actually really hurt her. But Christ, he wanted to do whatever she wanted. He slowly pressed inside of her, feeling how she clenched around him, tight and hot. “Fuck doll…” 

Faye watched him, trying to reign in her powers which she knew were running rampant. The glow of purple was dimming as she cupped his face, moaning as she felt his pelvis against hers. But this wasn’t hard, and she wanted to feel let go a little bit. “James Buchanan Barnes, if you do NOT fuck me like a twenty dollar hooker you just picked up off the street corner, I will make you leave my room so fast your head will spin.” She whispered her threat at him, before she leaned up and bit his lower lip between her teeth. “I fucking consent to you getting rough with me James… I can take it.” 

He wasn’t about to take his chance to see if she was bluffing, and he smirked at her, his eyes looking down at her sharply. “Fuck doll… I’ll make sure you feel worth every penny and then some.” He growled at her as he pulled his cock out just enough before he snapped his hips forward, hands gripped roughly at her sides to steady her. His pace was fast, hard and he made sure she could feel every inch of him, leaning down to kiss her neck. 

Faye was glad she didn’t have to actually follow through with the threat she had made, and had to immediately throw her hands up against the headboard so that she didn’t wind up getting fucked so hard she bashed her head against it. Her head tilted to the side, giving him space on her neck, and moaned in his ear, high pitched and slightly breathy. She was going to make him work for this scream. And he did just that. He left marks on her skin from his teeth and lips against her skin she would hit him for later, before he changed the angle of his thrusts, which got her eyes almost crossing as he rose himself up over her so that he could watch her. 

His vibranium hand planted itself near her shoulder as he fucked her, groaning as he felt her clench around him, her body begging him back into her pussy. She was going to feel sore in the morning, and it was going to be so worth it to watch her begging for him. Faye moaned as she felt his cock dragging against her gspot with every thrust. He watched her drawing closer to her end, and he fucked into her until she came around his cock, stilling his own movements as he spilled into his condom. She shuddered underneath him, and he leaned back a little bit, staying inside of her, gently running his hand over her stomach and sides. “You like being full of me gorgeous?” He asked, watching her slowly come down from the orgasm. 

“Fuck yes… you feel so good.” She replied as she lowered her hands from the headboard, before reaching up to brush his sweaty hair from his face. “You’re looking real handsome up there…” 

“You wanna come up here, doll? Or would you rather I meet you down there?” Bucky grinned down at her, as he lowered himself down, with her tugging him down so that their lips met. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, feeling the way his hands slowly massaged against her body.

“I love the way you fit against me James… It’s perfect.” She whispered against his lips. His hand cradled her neck, and brushed her cheek with his thumb, before he nosed at her cheek as he shifted to lay at her side. 

“Yeah… love you too.” He whispered back, before he realized what he had said and felt like he had overstepped what they had just done. He had to fix that, play it off as a joke. “Best money I didn’t even have to spend.” He hoped she would accept that. 

Faye glanced down his back since his face was still buried against her neck. Her hand ran through his hair. She wanted to repeat the words to him, but it didn’t seem right. He was joking about it, they hadn’t known each other long enough and honestly professing love after the amount of serotonin that one got from sex wasn’t a good idea. “Of course it was… and you can keep getting it no matter what.” She tilted his head up so that he was facing her and kissed him. “Will you stay the night James?”

He was thankful that she hadn’t taken the profession of love seriously, but it still left a hard kernel of something deep in his chest that he didn’t want to look at right now. “Of course doll. Won’t leave unless we get called away on a job.” He pulled out of her, and sat up. “Want me to clean up?” He grinned at her, looking over the marks he had left on her body. 

“Think you can resist me long enough to get me cleaned up?” She asked with a smirk as she stretched her body languidly. 

“That depends on you. Mouth or towel, you pick.” He smirked back, leaning back in to give her a little nipping kiss.

Faye laughed softly, almost giggling at the nipping kiss. “Mmmm I think we better go with the towel, because I don’t know if I could handle another orgasm tonight baby…” she replied, running her hands through his hair. He nodded, and got up, dealing with the condom before he got a clean and wet washcloth for her, gently cleaning her up, before he tossed it into her hamper, and laid down next to her, on his side. She rolled over, slotting herself against him, her arms around his waist, face pressed against his neck. One of his arms was under her neck, the other over her waist. He smelled faintly of gunpowder, and more heavily of sex and sweat and it was deliciously all him. Her fingers drew patterns across his skin, slipping in a small heart against his lower back that she wasn’t sure he noticed. 

His face was buried into her long black hair, and he kissed her forehead. “One of these weekends… we should rent a hotel room and just utterly destroy it.” He said softly. 

Faye giggled softly before she nosed against his neck, peppering kisses against his collarbone. “Yes. That sounds absolutely delightful.” She said lowly, accompanied with a soft yawn. “James… I think i’m going to enjoy waking up with you next to me.” 

He glanced at her side table, seeing both of their communicator units there. She must have gotten them when he went for the washcloth. “Me too doll.” He said softly. He pulled the sheets up around them, and both of them fell asleep wrapped around each other. At about four am, Bucky’s communicator went off, and he rolled them over, checking the message. He kissed her awake, listening to her sleepy protests.

“Doll, I gotta go. Duty calls.” He whispered. 

“Mmmmm okay. Let me know when you’re expected back…” She mumbled, letting him go. 

“Of course. See you soon.” He pressed one more kiss to her lips before he went to collect his things. When he turned back to look at her, she was curled up on his side of the bed, his pillow clutched in her arms, and already fast asleep again. He smiled to himself, and took a quick photo before he left. 

* * *

_ Bucky: Looks like this’ll be a long one doll. ETA is currently 4 days.  _

_ ♥ My Rainbow ♥: hmmm word is I’ll be outta compound in four days.  _

_ Bucky: Okay. Miss you. _

_ ♥ My Rainbow ♥: I miss you too. So much.  _

_ Bucky: When I get back… It’s been a while… Wanna head to Wakanda?  _

_ ♥ My Rainbow ♥: I would like nothing more than to disappear into Wakanda with you for a weekend. _

He smiled at his phone from where he was laying back on the bed. 

_ Bucky: It’s a date then. I’ll make the arrangement with Shuri and King T’Challa.  _

_ ♥ My Rainbow ♥: Sounds perfect James. I can’t wait. _

Bucky set his phone down on his chest, giving a small chuckle. 

“What’s got you so happy?” Sam asked as he looked over at Bucky. 

“Faye said she wanted to go on a vacation with me.” Bucky’s face looked serious as he looked over at Sam. “Sam… you have to promise me something.” 

“What’s up?” Sam sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“If I have one of those Winter Soldier episodes, you have to promise me that you’ll keep Faye away from the room.” Bucky shifted up to sit up in the bed looking at his hands. “I could really hurt her if she’s there. I don’t know if I could live with myself if I hurt her.” 

“Shit you’re really serious about her aren’t you?”

Bucky gave him a look that said that he would feel the same about anyone, but of course Faye was special. 

“Hey don’t give me that look Bucky. I want to know. We’re supposed to be friends aren’t we?”

Bucky sighed, before he rolled his eyes. “You’re right, sorry. Yeah… I’m that serious about her. Known her for almost a year… Honestly Sam, she’s just… amazing. Good, solid head on her shoulders, I don’t think she’ll rush into things, and she’s pretty smart. I’m just… worried. If I hurt her… I really couldn’t forgive myself.” He stared at his hands, flexing them a bit. 

Same got up and moved over to sit on the bed with him. “Look, I don’t think you could hurt her even in one of those episodes. If you really do love her…” He said, nudging the other man with his shoulder. “Then no matter what, you’ll protect her.” 

* * *

When Bucky and Sam finally moved on their target after days of tracking him down, he was surrounded by Hydra operatives. They worked together like a nearly perfect machine, but Bucky’s attacks were bordering on lethal, almost like he was losing himself in the memories of other missions. Bucky frowned a little bit more, his responses grew shorter. 

As Bucky turned to attack their target, the one they were supposed to take in for questioning, he only had one expression on his face, and that was pure murder. Sam ran forward, shield in hand as he stood between their target and Bucky, shield up as the vibranium arm connected with the shield, shoving Sam back fifteen feet, and sending him crashing into their target. The sound of the two vibranium items hitting each other was enough to knock Bucky out of that headspace, but it was getting close, and Sam was concerned. 

But once they had their target captured, Bucky seemed to be fine, back to the pleasant man that Sam had come to know and respect. Once they got back to the compound, after dropping their target off with Everett Ross, they both debriefed with Maria Hill, since Fury was out. The pair walked to the communal kitchen getting something to eat, still dressed in their uniforms. 

“Bucky, that was…” 

“I know. Last one was… what, six months ago?” Bucky stared into the sink, glass in hand. 

“About that. Any idea when I’m not going to be able to bring you out?” Sam leaned against the counter, sandwich in hand as he looked out over the common room. Lisa had done a good job when she had helped Moore Construction reconstruct this compound.

“Could be three days, it could be three weeks. I really don’t know. It’s not an exact science.” Bucky set the glass in the sink, before he just laid his forehead against his arms on the counter. “You’ll just have to carry some tranqs with you Sam, in case I get out of control.” 

“We could just not go on anymore missions. Let others take them on.” Sam suggested, taking a bite from his sandwich as he considered it. 

“Wish we could. We’re spread thin as it is. And honestly, we’re lucky that they trashed the Sokovia Accords after Thanos. We just have to be more aware of what we’re doing to minimize casualties.” Bucky stood up, and rubbed his face with his hands, before he got himself another glass of water. 

* * *

It took another two and a half weeks before Bucky couldn’t break himself entirely out of the headspace he was being drawn into. Thankfully, they were at the compound when it got bad, and he looked at Sam, who was pinning him to the ground during one of their training sessions. Sam saw the change in his face and rolled off before Bucky could get a hold of him. “Alright big guy, let’s go. Come on.” He said as he got to his feet, watching Bucky roll himself over onto his hands and knees and just pause there. 

“Sam… You promised…” Bucky’s voice was a low growl, and he turned hard blue eyes at the other man. 

“I know. And I’m going to keep it, but we have to get you to your room. It’ll be safer that way.” He said, reaching a hand down to the other soldier. Bucky’s hand was in his, letting him help him to his feet before they were moving towards Bucky’s room. 

Once they were there, Bucky’s hand viced around Sam’s upper arm, and he looked at the other man, looking like himself, and with a small look of fear in his eyes. “Keep your promise Sam.” 

“I will.” Sam said as he got Bucky into the room, and closed the room, locking it down. The only two people who would be able to unlock the door would be himself or Fury. And he wasn’t unlocking that door for three days.


	12. Who needs self preservation?

True to the word that she had heard, she was out of the compound for a few weeks, on a solo mission as she ran intelligence for another strike. It took three weeks to complete, before she was back in the compound. Her first order of business was a shower, after which she was getting dressed in casual clothes. 

“Miss Morris, Captain Wilson has requested to see you when you were ready.” ANDI called out to her.

“Did he now… Where can I find Captain Wilson ANDI?” She asked, looking at the projection of a woman in a business suit with short hair that framed her face. She was mildly translucent, which wasn’t a surprise given that she was just a hologram. 

“He’s currently in the sitop room Miss Morris.” 

“Thank you ANDI.” Faye said before she was heading to the sitop room, and entering as Sam was finishing up his work. Sam had signed off, congratulated everyone on a job well done, and turned to see Faye standing next to the wall. 

“Agent Morris.” 

“Captain Wilson.” 

“Come with me. I would like to talk with you.” Sam put his hand on her shoulder, and she nodded at him.

“Okay Captain.” 

They walked off until they were out of ear shot of everyone else. “Where are you headed?”

“I was going to go see James… I haven’t seen him in weeks. We were supposed to go on vacation….” 

Sam looked almost uncomfortable with what he was going to have to say to her, and leaned back against the wall, watching her. “It’s not a good time right now Faye… It’s one of those bad days, and it’s safer for everyone if he’s left alone.” He looked down at his feet, before he rubbed the back of his neck, to look up at the ceiling. “I know it’s not fair for me to ask, but I don’t want you getting hurt.” 

“I’m aware of his bad days Sam. He’s told me about them. I just want to check on him if he’s in one of those days.” She said softly. 

“I can’t let you do that Faye. It’s not safe, he isn’t himself. Just wait it out for a day or two more. I know how much you mean to him, and he to you, but this is serious.” Sam crossed his arms, and watched her carefully. He knew when people were lying, but she was the prodigy of Natasha, and so he missed the way her face shifted. 

“Of course Sam, I understand.” She said with a small smile before she turned to go back to her room. Her smile left her face the moment that she was in her room. She changed into her gear, full Agent gear, and grabbed her climbing gear, rope included. Faye immediately went for the roof, remembering that she had seen a window in Bucky’s bathroom. There was no way that she was going to let him suffer this alone. 

“Miss Morris, you’re not supposed to be heading up to the roof.” ANDI called out to her. 

“I understand. Please don’t bother me again ANDI.” She ordered, hearing the AI blip off. 

Once she was on the roof, she reoriented herself to see what side she needed to be going down, tied her rope off, and was immediately scaling down. A stray thought of this would be so much easier if Parker were to help her crossed her mind, but she left it behind as she settled herself outside of Bucky’s bathroom window, and looked for the opening. She pulled out a lock picking set, stuck it to the wall, and started to break her way into the room. It was careful work before she got the window open, and slipped in, silently closing the window behind her. The bathroom was in shambles. The sink was cracked, the shower stall’s glass was a spiderweb of cracks and shatters. The door was busted, and she crouched, peaking into the bedroom. 

Bucky had one of the larger suites in the compound, reserved for official members of the Avengers team. And as the White Wolf, he was one of the highest members. There weren't any movements, but she stepped forward into the room, seeing the destruction. It was like a tornado went through the room, the bedframe in pieces, the dresser broken down the middle. Holes in the wall, approximating the size of Bucky’s fist. She was inspecting one of them when she heard a single heavy footstep right behind her. She ducked down, the vibranium hand slamming into the drywall where her head had been. 

She scrambled back away from the wall, looking up at him. His eyes were cold, there was a weight in them that she wanted to make disappear. But the eyes didn’t recognize her. They just saw her as a target. She got back to her feet as he stalked towards her. This was what he meant, and the look in his eyes was terrifying. If he got a hold of her, it didn’t matter what she did, she was going to be seriously hurt. He was a super soldier, without a target. And now he had found one. She swallowed hard before she dashed from the bedroom, and he was steps behind her. 

She slid across the kitchen table, kicking it in his direction. She didn’t want to register herself as a threat, but this was clearly what she was going to have to do. But everything she was doing was only to hinder him, not to hurt him. She hoped that everything she did would help him realize she wasn’t going to hurt him, but Faye knew she might have to hurt him to help him. He just broke the table, stalking towards her again. She slammed her feet against his chest, knocking him back just a little from her before she was jumping over the couch in his small living area. “James please, I’m not here to hurt you.” 

All he did was growl at her, and shove the couch aside, watching her with careful and sharp eyes. He reached out for her, and she ducked underneath the grab. However, she felt his hand fisted in the back of her shirt and knew she was done. She swore until she felt her back hit the floor and he was straddling her hips. Her hands slapped at his, so that she could prevent herself from being hurt. His hands knocked her away before both were wrapped around her throat, squeezing. His dark blue eyes told her that he didn’t know what he was doing, and she wrapped her wrists around his, grey eyes looking up at him, only a small tinge of fear.

“J-James… You… you’re safe...please…” Her voice was barely above a whisper, strangled and approaching ruined. He squeezed tighter, snarling at her.

“Eliminate the target.” His voice was rough, low. And his eyes watched her, she lifted a hand up to his face. He wanted to slap her hand away from his skin, continue working on the elimination of the target in front of him, but there was another part of him that was fighting this headscape, a part of him that knew she wasn’t here to harm him. Her hand cupped his face, and his grip around her throat lessened a little bit. She drew in a little more breath before she realized that even though she was in complete and imminent danger, the way he had his hands around her throat had her all sorts of scaroused, which wasn’t an appropriate or acceptable response to what was happening. 

Her thumb gently ran over his cheek bone. “I’m not… going to … fight you…” Her voice was still strangled, and she was feeling her vision going blurry and dark at the edges. “James… Bucky…. No one… is going… to hurt… you…” He flinched at her soft words, and touches, hearing her struggle out that she wasn’t a threat to him. The actions were so familiar, another face, another time, another person. His blue eyes were clear as they looked at her now, his hands letting her go, looking around the destroyed room and Faye gasping and coughing beneath him. 

She was drawing in breath as fast as she could, until her throat felt like it was finally clear enough to talk. His hands were on either side of her head as she laid back on her back, her hands on his thighs. 

“Faye? Why… why are you here?” He asked, voice rough and gravelly as if he had been screaming for hours and lost it. 

“Because you needed me… Because I promised I would be there no matter what you needed from me.” She took a moment to cough again, before she cleared her throat. “Sam’s gonna be pissed I didn’t listen to him, because he told me not to come… but I figured you could use the help…” 

Bucky leaned back on his calves, full of shame and regret. He saw her neck, seeing how dark it was already turning from his hands. “You could have been killed Faye… Do you have any idea how stupid this idea of yours was!?” He asked, chest tight, watching her try to make this seem like she had everything under control. Looking at her, panting and bruised, he realized she was acting just like Steve in that moment, and he sighed, just bending himself until his head rested on her chest. “You have to go Faye. I don’t want to hurt you again.” He didn’t want to look at her when he said that because he knew that if he did, he would lose his nerve and beg her to stay. And it wasn’t safe to be around him. He was grateful and touched by her readiness to just put her life on the line to help him, but this wasn’t Hydra she was saving him from, it was himself. And he knew that trying to admonish her over this wasn’t going to do any good because she wasn’t going to take the hint. Steve certainly hadn’t, and now he wondered how he always seemed to get mixed up with these type of friends. 

“James I could have been killed on any number of missions.” She replied offhandedly before she winced, realizing just how terrible that had sounded. “I don’t mean to make light of this James, I swear.” She tentatively reached up to cup the back of his head. He flinched from the touch, and she let her hands drop, watching him sit back up, staring down at her. She pulled herself out from underneath him just enough to be able to sit up. 

“You didn’t hurt me. Whatever that was, that wasn’t you. I couldn’t just leave you alone to suffer… that wasn’t what I signed up for. I know that this, whatever it is between us… it’s not just sunshine and rainbows. I know there’s darkness and plenty of it, and I’m not going to shy away from it ever.” She reached out and took his hands in hers, running her thumbs over his knuckles. She cleared her throat again, before she turned her face into her upper arm, coughing again. 

Bucky was frowning as he watched her, knowing that no matter what she said, he had hurt her. It had been his hands wrapped around her neck, and could have killed her and no one would have known until his darkness was gone. “C’mon, gotta get you some water. Can you stand? Didn’t knock your legs out too hard right?” He asked, getting to his feet and helping her stand. She wobbled a little bit, but leaned against him a little bit more. 

He walked her into the destroyed kitchenette and let her lean against the counter while he got her a glass of water. He was raw as he watched her drink. His mind was still recovering, leaving him suffering from the thoughts in his head. 

“Please James… I know you’re stressed about this, and you think you did this, but I chose to come in here not knowing the full risks of what I was doing. I chose this, you just reacted thinking I was here to hurt you and that was a logical assumption.” She said softly, getting herself settled up on the counter so that she was more on the same height as he was. But he was still so tense, staying near her, but not touching her. She sipped from the water before she set it in the sink, and held her hands out to him. “Will you… Do you feel comfortable hugging me James?” Her voice stayed soft and she watched as his eyes went to the floor and nodded. 

His voice was soft as he responded. “Please…” He couldn’t resist her and stepped up into her space, burying his face in her shoulder. Her arms came around his shoulders, and she gently drew a heart in the center of his back between his shoulder blades with her fingers. Her legs bracketed his trim waist, and his arms wrapped around her back, holding her close. 

“Be vulnerable with me James, it’s okay.” She whispered, her other hand moving up into his hair and holding on as he broke down. It broke her heart hearing how broken he sounded, but she comforted him through his grief, and just let him calm down on his own. When his sobs slowed and eventually stopped, he didn’t pull away from her embrace, and nuzzled against her shoulder. 

“I’m glad you’re still here…” 

“Oh James, my dear dear boyfriend, I wasn’t going to go anywhere. I wanted to help you so badly… I just wish I had been here when it started, helped you from the start. I’m sorry I wasn’t.” 

Bucky kept his eyes closed and just held her closer. “No, it’s worse at the start. I can’t even figure out what makes them start or how long between them… But I know when they’re coming. And I’ve been good about being here when it starts. I barely recognized Sam when he got me in here. I can’t control myself, which is why the protocols are in place.” He said softly. “Though this is better, even if you did almost die. Think that’s pretty normal for me to corral the reckless ones.” He was joking, but he could feel how his body was shaking. He didn’t know if this was broken, or if he’d go back to being the Winter Soldier. He wanted her to stay but wanted to protect her. He looked at the state of the room, wondering just how bad today would be, but the state of the room was answer enough. 

It was apparent he was referring to Steve about the reckless ones, but she didn’t say anything more on it. “I wasn’t going to let you be in here alone. Please let me stay. You’re you again… and you won’t hurt me. But if you really want me to go… I will. I’ll go back out the way I came and camp outside your door until you’re on the level again.” Her cheek rubbed against his head, and she slowly untangled his slightly greasy hair with her fingers as she ran her hand through it. 

He pulled back, before he rested his forehead against hers. His breathing was slow and measured, before he gripped her a little tighter at the thought of her leaving. “No… I don’t want you to leave. I know it’s selfish and not safe in here with me, but I just want you here not out there where I can’t even touch you.” He said softly, before he looked around again, frowning at the destruction of the rooms. “Kind of destroyed all the furniture though… Wanna sit in my lap while I sit on the floor?” 

“Sure, but let me get us something comfortable for us to sit on.” she replied gently. He was reluctant to let her go, but she got him comfortable with his arms around her shoulders and followed behind her as she kicked pillows and blankets into her hands, and kicked a few cushions over to clear area, got a small little nest set up and turned in his arms. She gently pushed him down onto the nest and settled herself in his lap. She tucked her head underneath his chin, wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed softly in happiness of being near him. Her fingers weren’t still as they drew that heart over and over on his side. “How are you feeling James?” She asked. 

Bucky shook his head a little bit, trying to figure out if he was out of the woods or not. He focused on Faye, on the heart she drew against his side, and tried to anchor with her. “Exhausted honestly, throat feels like I ate a cheese grater… and my knuckles are bruised from all the destruction of the furniture… Outside all of that, guess I’ll live.” 

She nuzzled further into his embrace, and sighed softly. “I’m glad you didn’t hurt yourself James… I don’t know if I could have handled it if you had been hurt.” Her voice was soft, scratchy and let her own calmness expand from her own being, aiming to envelope him too.

“Couldn’t have handled it if I had been hurt? Faye…” He growled lowly, feeling his body relaxing, and not through his own machinations. He relaxed back against the wall, sighing as he felt tension slowly leaving his body. “Are you… using your powers?”

“Yea…” 

“Can you turn it up? I just want this over already.” He murmured, nosing gently into her hair. 

“Of course James, whatever you want. You just need to not fight it.” She said softly, letting her calm keep it’s slow creep over his frame, feeling how the tension was slowly leaving him. “You know… I can do this for you whenever these moods come up right? I might have to rely on Sam to help hold you down until it takes effect, but that’s up to you James… I just… I want to protect you, even if it’s from yourself.” She reached her hand up and slid it through his hair again, rubbing against his scalp. 

Exhaustion was pulling him to sleep but he didn’t want to in case he woke up someone else and hurt her. But he melted further against her as she massaged his head. “I know… I don’t want to ask either of you to put your lives on the line for something like this. It’s hard for me to ask for help like this Faye… Especially when I could have done so much worse to you.” 

Faye leaned back a little bit to look at him, seeing how he looked calmer, but still very exhausted. “James you put your life on the line for us out there, it’s the least we could do for you.” She shifted so that she straddled his lap, hands cupping his face. Leaning in, she kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks before gently pressing their lips together. He was seeing the calm colour of her eyes for the first time… a soft yellow that warms one’s heart and soul. “I know I can’t just make it go away, and I know that this isn’t going to magically fix it, but James I promised you to be there for you through thick and thin. I just want you to trust me… to feel safe with me.” She whispered, before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face against his neck. 

He held her close against his neck after her words, his hand sliding into her hair, while his vibranium arm went around her waist. “I do, I trust you Faye. I don’t want you to think that I expect everything to be fixed right away… I want you to stay.” He kissed the side of her head. “We can try whatever is the safest method, just wanna protect you both.” 

For a while they were both quiet, Faye keeping her powers constant and steady for him. She was careful not to let their sexual chemistry come in between them right now because that’s not what he needed from her. He needed her to just be her, and comfort him. “Can I tell you about the mission I just got back from?” She whispered.

His chin settled on top of her head, and smiled to himself. “Yeah, tell me about your mission.” Her voice was soothing, and he listened to her tell him about the mission, including funny anecdotes which got him laughing. She leaned back, opening her mouth to keep talking, and he was leaning in to kiss her in thanks for helping him, when they both heard the door open. Bucky’s first reaction was to hide and keep her safe. 

Sam slowly entered the room, gun in hand. “Bucky? You okay in here?” He called out, cautiously stepping over the remains of the kitchen table until he saw Bucky and Faye on the floor. He raised the gun a little bit more, looking at them both.

“Yeah, we’re both good.” 

“Faye?”

“Yeah Sam I’m good…” She replied, but her voice cracked, and Sam’s eyes zeroed in on the bruises still darkening around her neck. He holstered his gun and moved over to both of them, crouching in front of them. He gently moved her hair out of the way and sighed softly.

“I’m not going to even remotely begin to give you shit right now Faye, but I’ll relock the room, and come let you guys out in the morning. Do you guys want to stay in here?” 

Faye looked up at Bucky who gave a small nod. “I don’t know if this clarity will last. But I know with her here, I’ve got a better chance of staying myself. It’ll be safer for everyone in case it doesn’t work…” He said. Sam nodded and stood back up, moving back towards the door.

“Faye, I’ll bring you a scarf for your neck for tomorrow morning. Hopefully you both rest well tonight.” He stepped out, closing the door behind him, and relocking it. 

Faye settled back in against him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “He’s going to ream me out over being here… and I’m going to deserve it but it’ll be worth it because I could help you.” Her forehead rested against his temple. 

“Oh I think you’re in for way worse. He’s going to yell until your ears fall off… but only because he cares about us. Maybe lead with your plan, he might not be so upset.” He hummed softly, feeling so much for this woman who had now seen the darkest side of him and hadn’t run away from him. She had fought for him, fought to save him. “I love you Faye… and before you say anything I mean it… I mean I meant it the first time I said it, but I panicked and didn’t want to freak you out. Or tell me it was too early to know.” He brought his warm hand up to her cheek, thumb rubbing over her cheek bone. “You don’t have to tell me if you feel the same, I just wanted you to know this is where I am. This is what I want.” 

Faye looked at him closely. His eyes were clear if exhausted and whatever his feelings were, she was almost sure he was genuine, but there was still a part of her that thought that this was an after effect of her powers and the night. “Will you tell me again in the morning? It’s not that I don’t believe you… I just want to be sure it’s not an… after effect.” She felt her eyes water from the thought that he loved her. 

“Of course. I’ll tell you as many times as you want me to.” He let her pull him in for a kiss, holding her close to his frame. 

“We should try and get some sleep hun…” Her words were soft, gentle against his lips. He pulled back from her a little bit and rearranged them to lay down on their nest of pillows and cushions.

“Is here okay?”

Faye smiled up at him, and tangled their legs together, arms wrapped around his waist. “James we could be laying on rocks, no blanket and surrounded by enemies and it would be perfect because I’m there with you.” She kissed his jaw before she settled in against his warmth. 

“That might actually happen you know…” He teased, resting his head bove hers, and wrapping his arms around her. 

“And that would be okay, and I would welcome it all the same.” She mumbled back. Sleep was slow to come to him, worried he would become disoriented in his sleep and hurt her again. He felt every movement she made, but it didn’t matter because she wasn’t trying to leave the safety of his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, Faye has the same complete disregard for her own safety that Steve had. He just needs someone to protect and someone protecting him.


	13. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another small NSFW bit in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Tags:
> 
> Oral (Male recieving)

When morning rose, soft and sunny, Faye stretched, feeling his arms tighten around her waist subconsciously. She rolled over, seeing him sleeping. Perhaps not peacefully, but he was sleeping. She reached up, gently pushing his hair back from his face, leaning in to kiss his cheek. She was being slow and gentle with her movements to not wake him up. His eyes fluttered open, smiling as he looked at her, pulling her in close to give her another kiss. His smile quickly faded when he saw the dark purple bruises in the shape of his hands around her neck. He leaned up, kissing her forehead. “Sorry… How’d you sleep?”

“Don’t apologize, please. I slept good, but I always sleep good wrapped up in your arms.” She smiled a little as she laid back, pulling her hair down around her neck to cover the marks. He braced over top of her, her hands cupped around his cheeks. “How did you sleep James?” Her thumbs ran gently over his cheekbones, knowing they’d have to face the music soon, but for now it was just her and Bucky.

“I slept.” He admitted gently. He just didn’t want her to worry about her sleeping habits. “Hungry?”

“Yeah… Think we should let Sam know we’re ready to get out of here?” She asked, brushing her hand through his hair again. “Hmm…. Maybe shower first, then get Sam to let us out.” Faye leaned up and kissed him softly. 

“A shower sounds perfect right now.” He grinned at her, before he shifted to sit up, and collected her into his arms, and stood up, carrying her bridal style towards his destroyed bathroom. “Going to love you smelling like me all day…” He hummed softly, before he let her slide down to standing. 

There was something unspoken between them, part of his admission from the night before. But for now, they were focused on each other. He let her go, and slid the shower door open, carefully. He laid out towels to soak up the water for the shower, before he turned back to look at her. She was holding up her shirt, with a large rip right up the back. During their scuffle, he must have ripped it open. “Well shit… Guess you’ll have to wear one of my shirts today…” He said, disappointment for his actions clear on his face. 

“Oh no, what a tragedy… I’m going to have to wear one of my boyfriend’s shirts.” She rolled her eyes and smiled at him, trying to make light of the situation. She dropped the shirt and shimmied out of her pants, after toeing her boots off, and then stripped off her underwear as he followed suit. Pressing her naked form against his, she slowly walked him back into the shower and turned the water on without waiting for the water to warm up with a grin on her face. 

He was focused on her, the bruises around her neck so stark against her skin. He was holding her close before he was showered in cold water. “Warn a guy next time!” He grouched, but leaned in to kiss her before he reached behind her to grab a loofah and soap that he had gotten to have here for her. He pulled her back under the cold spray before it warmed up. 

She squeaked as he did, and leaned against him since he was warm. “Where is the fun in that!?” She laughed, letting him clean her body. He relinquished the loofah to her, and she dragged it over his chest and back. Faye kept leaning in to kiss him, unable to help herself. She just wanted to stay near him. He shifted them around so that she was under the shower spray, tilting her hair back to start washing it. As she let him tilt her back, her hair uncovered the bruises she had been trying to hide. He leaned down, kissing each bruise, trying to halt the shame he was feeling. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers went around his waist. There was an apology in every kiss, hoping he could convey it without words. 

Faye got shampoo into his hair, cleaning it as he gave her kisses for his apologies. “James… Baby… I forgive you… if that helps at all.” 

Bucky sighed softly, nodding as he nosed at her shoulder and kissed her collarbone. “It does, a little. And hopefully you don’t have to worry about how long it’ll take to heal. Incorporate turtlenecks into your spy outfits for now.” He teased. 

“I’ll handle it, no worries on that front.” She teased back, making him lean back so she could rinse his hair, and then gently pushed him back against the shower tiles and kissed his cheek. She moved along his jaw to his lips, kissing him soft and slow. Her only intention was to show him what he meant to her, and she slowly kissed her way down her body, giving each scar she found attention befitting a king, her movements slow and reverent until she was on her knees in front of him. He stayed there obediently, leaning against the cool tile and watched her descent. He was half hard by the time she was in front of his cock, and wouldn’t apologize for what she did to him. Faye excited him, and her affection was enough to bring him here. His vibranium hand came down and caressed her face, a small grin spreading across his lips as he lazily relaxed above her.

“Gonna give me some more attention doll?”

Faye turned her face into the hand that copper her cheek and looked up at him with a small smile. “Yes… I want to give you all the attention I can.” She said softly, before she leaned forward and kissed the base of his cock, her other hand coming up to hold his cock in place for her attention. She slowly worked her way to the tip, feeling how he hardened further in her hand and once she reached the tip, she kissed it softly, her tongue swirling around the tip, laving it gently before she took him into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head back and forth. 

He didn’t stop her, merely gathered all of her hair in his hand, and gently cradled the back of her head, letting her control the pace. A deep moan left his mouth, and he had to focus on not thrusting into her mouth at the feeling of her sucking him off. “F-fuck you feel so good….” He groaned, looking down into her eyes as she looked up at him. Her hands ran over his thighs, his hips, stomach, before she put her hands on his ass cheeks and pressed herself deeper on his cock. When the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, she paused for just a moment, taking a deep breath through her nose before she pressed forward more, staring up at him, until her lips met his base. 

His vibranium hand kept her in place for a moment, legs shaking just a little bit. “Fucking hell Faye, love your mouth…” He groaned before he let her pull back. She took his flesh hand, knowing that it would feel everything immediately, and moved it down to her throat, letting him feel the way his cock made her throat bulge as it entered her. Her other hand went to his balls and gently groped them, feeling just the slightest flex of his fingers against her throat as she kept sucking him down. 

“Oh god, baby… gonna cum. Fill your mouth…” He warned her, just moments before she felt his balls tighten up in her hand and he was cumming down her throat, making her swallow or choke. She moaned, continued to suck him off until he had nothing left to give, pulling back and cleaning him off until she was satisfied he was set, before she sat back on her calves, looking up at him, seeing how he felt after that.

“Mmmm you taste so good James…” She said lowly, her voice almost husky. 

Bucky leaned more heavily against the tiles of his shower, looking down at her before he tugged her back up to her feet. “Fuck Faye… not as good as you taste. C’mere baby.” He cooed before his lips were against hers, kissing her breathless, heedless of his own taste on her lips. 

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, kissing him back until she had to pull back to breathe. “James… what did I do to deserve you?” She whispered, her eyes closed, rubbing her nose against his. “Can you… can you tell me that thing you told me yesterday again?” No powers this time, this would be all him. 

Bucky smiled, kissing her cheek, pulling her as close as he could, wanting her as close to him as he could manage it. His lips went to her ear, and he spoke whisper soft. “I love you.” He repeated it over and over, into the skin of her shoulder, neck, her ear, against her lips. 

Faye smiled and kissed him, shivering as they ran out of hot water. “I’d say take me to bed, but you destroyed it without me.” She teased gently. “So you’re going to let me get dried off, then after we’ve had breakfast, you can take me back to MY bed and fuck me to your heart’s content.” She reached up to brush his hair out of his face, as he reached back to turn the shower off. “And I love hearing those words on your lips.” 

Bucky carefully helped her out of the stall, chuckling softly. “Don’t tempt me. I could easily figure out how to break yours without half the anger I used for my own.” He grabbed a dry towel off the floor and wrapped her up in the dry and fluffy towel, drying her off. “I love saying them… won’t stop unless you tell me to quit it. And even then I might reconsider that order because I would be lying if I said I didn’t love you.” 

She grabbed another towel, getting him dried off as well. “James…. Come here.” She wrapped the towel around his neck, tugging him down by the fabric, his hands on her hips before she kissed him softly. When she pulled back, just a whisper breath away from his, she spoke again. “I love you too…” She looked up at him, unaware that her eyes were glowing a bright and shiny gold. 

His heart felt like it was going to burst, and he was shocked at the colour of her eyes. She had shown off all her powers to him, all the colours familiar to him except for this one. He kissed her sweetly, as he grinned against her mouth. “Yea baby? Love you, Faye. Love seeing you this way.” 

“Seeing me what way?” She asked, a little confused. She looked at the mirror, which had a few shards still hanging in place. She saw the colour her eyes were glowing and looked surprised. “Oh… that’s new…Might just be my new favorite colour….” She grinned back at Bucky who was kissing her again, luxuriating in her affections. “Mmmm I love you soooo much James…” 

“I don’t think I’ll tire of that, but we gotta get something to eat as you keep reminding me.” He buried his nose against her neck, before he sighed softly. “Let’s get you into one of my shirts… you already smell like me, and I’m loving it.” 

Faye smiled at him, gently slapping his shoulder until he backed off and she was able to get back into her panties and bra and slip her pants back on. She followed him into the bedroom as he was pulling his boxers on and found a pair of jeans to put on over those. Her arms wrapped around his waist from behind and pressed a kiss in the center of his back, her hands folded over his heart. 

“I think we’re at the point where we don’t have to hide anymore babe…” She said softly against his skin. 

“If that’s what you want…” 

“I think so. Especially after last night… I don’t want to hide anymore. Not with you.” 

Bucky chuckled softly and pulled out a long sleeve maroon shirt that had seen better days. “How’s this?” He asked. She took it from him, slipping it on, letting the shirt settle on her frame. It was much too big, hanging cock eyed off her shoulders, and she rolled the sleeves up until they were at her elbows. Using her hair tie, she bunched the fabric in the back and tucked it up the back of the shirt, before she turned to look at him.

“What do you think?” she asked, her hands on her hips. 

“Sexy.” He said, wrapping an arm around her waist, his own shirt in hand as he dipped her and kissed her. He was glad at least one of them was thinking properly because right now his brain was circling around the word ‘mine’ and just the knowledge that she looked like the cutest thing in his shirt. He’d pay ridiculous amounts of money to see her in nothing but that shirt. 

Faye laughed softly, kissing him back. “Alright James, get dressed you degenerate.” She teased, before she pulled herself from his embrace and stepped away from him to gather her things and text Sam to let them out. 

Bucky’s hair was shaggy enough at this point that he had to pull it back from his face with a hair tie and found a second one in the bathroom that he brings out to Faye in offering. She gratefully takes it and put her hair up as the door was unlocked, Sam standing there, looking absolutely furious. Apparently the night hadn’t mellowed him out any. 

Bucky stepped in front of her just a little bit. “Okay before you get upset, no one is dead.” 

“That’s not the point and you fucking know it.” Sam snapped back, arms crossed as he stepped back from the doorway to let them out. “What the fuck were you thinking?! I thought you were smarter than this!” 

Faye looked guilty as he started in on her and she gently wrapped her arms around Bucky’s arm. She reached up, pulling Bucky’s shirt more solidly against her neck so that she could hide the bruises. “I was thinking I could help him… and I was right!”

Sam rubbed his forehead, glaring at her. “That doesn’t excuse the fact that you lied to my face! You told me that you wouldn’t come in here, and next thing I know, on my way out to dinner with Lisa, I’m being told by ANDI that you were in the room!” 

“I’m sorry I lied to you Sam, but you…” 

“I what?!” He cut her off, reaching behind him as he pulled out a scarf and held it out angrily to her. 

“You didn’t even consider my ability to help him…” 

“Of course I didn’t! We had him contained, and it’s not like this was the beginning before everything started. This was two days into it, and I had no guarantee anyone would be able to hold him still long enough to be able to let you do it!” He was trying to keep his voice level, but it was difficult. He knew what had happened last time Bucky had one of these episodes and it hadn’t been good. “Do you understand what the danger is now!?”

“Y-yes I do Sam…” 

“He could have killed you and that would have been on his conscience! You would have let him carry that burden!?” He asked, watching her flinch in her realization that it could have been much worse and if it had, she would have left him alone with her death on his conscience. Bucky pulled his arm from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders as she took the scarf from Sam. 

“Hey, ease up man. She gets it.” He felt protective over her, and wanted Sam to stop. He knew that the other man was just trying to protect them both, but as Bucky watched him, he reached up to gently tug the scarf higher around Faye’s neck to cover those dark bruises. 

“Next time, I’m not letting you off the hook. Until we have some better ways to handle this, you gotta follow orders, alright Faye?” Sam relented, arms dropping down so that his hands were on his hips, still in authority mode. 

Faye nodded, and leaned against Bucky. “Yes, of course Sam. I promise to follow orders from now on.” She said softly. Sam relaxed and led the pair of them to the communal kitchen. 

“Come on, I’ve got breakfast ready.” He started to get the hot part of the breakfast ready. Faye and Bucky both settled in at the island, with Bucky’s arm around her waist, holding her close to him. Sam poured them both coffee and then turned to plate food. “So… tell me what happened. And don’t shy away from the details, I promise I won’t lose my patience.” 

Faye waited until she had her food in front of her and Bucky’s arm left from around her so that he could eat, before she spoke. “I broke in through the bathroom window, and must have made more noise than I thought I did, because he tried attacking me while I was inspecting the bedroom. I ran into the kitchen, kicked the table at him, tried to talk my way in… tried to talk my way through whatever he was experiencing. I ran for the living room after he smashed the kitchen table, and he just… broke the couch in half. It was… terrifying, but even still… I don’t know that I felt ultimately threatened by it?” She leaned her head forward, rubbing her forehead. “Look I wish I could explain it better, but I knew that I was going to get hurt, but not that he’d kill me?” 

She bit into the toast and sighed. “Either way, he caught a hold of me, and had me pinned against the floor in less than five seconds, hands around…” She gestured to her throat. “I just didn’t fight back. Made sure he didn’t code me as a threat any longer. Once he came back to himself, and chewed me out himself, we spent a few hours talking, which is probably how long it took you to get back to the compound and check on us… Then we just fell asleep on some cushions. I used my powers to help level him back out, and I’ve had a couple ideas to help with this…” She sipped coffee before she ate some more of the breakfast. 

“It would act sort of like a time released dose of serotonin. But I’m still working on how to make it work. I was thinking of talking to Lisa, since her depression is still strong, and she could backslide anytime.” Faye kept her leg pressed against Bucky’s who was focused on eating. Once he was finished, he leaned back in the chair, putting one hand on her thigh. 

“You want to try this again?” Sam asked, staring at her with an odd look. “I don’t know if Fury will agree to that. How about we get you some other test bunnies first, I don’t want to send you back in that without an actual plan.” 

“Of course I want to try it again Sam, are you kidding me? I know for a damn fact that I can help here, and I don’t think letting him suffer for longer than needed is fair.” She covered his hand on her thigh with her own, and leaned over to gently kiss his shoulder. “If I’m here on time for one of them, then I can help, I’d just need assistance restraining him...Sorry babe.” She squeezed his hand before she finished her breakfast. 

“I’ve almost got it perfect, the way I can even out his emotions with my powers, make everything seem not quite so bad. And if I can manage to store some of that in place, to be released when this happens again, then we can just… not have to lock him away like he’s a danger to everyone.” 

“Faye he is a danger to everyone when he’s like that.” He said before glancing over at Bucky. “Sorry Buck, I know we’re talking about you like you’re not here.” 

Bucky frowned into his coffee and shrugged. “It’s fine. I know what I’m like Sam. Spent a lot of my time in Wakanda trying to figure out how to at least control it. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt. If I have to be restrained….” He took a second, struggling to figure out a good compromise. “You can, just not to a chair or a slab. It could make things much worse.” 

Sam reached over, his hand on Bucky’s forearm, patting it gently. “Thanks. I know it’s not ideal, but if Faye’s plan works, maybe we can make it easier for you. For all of us. The priority is that everyone is safe. Fair?” He asked, his attention on Faye. 

She nodded, as her hand ran over Bucky’s thigh gently, trying to ease the tension he was feeling. “Of course Sam.” She turned attention back to Bucky, and kissed his shoulder again, feeling him relax next to her. Finishing off her coffee, she got to her feet, moving over to sink to clean her dishes and get herself another cup of coffee. “I’m going to assume Fury already knows?”

“Knows that you risked your life to help someone who was perfectly contained?” Fury’s voice was right behind her and she jumped, spilling the coffee over her hand and Bucky’s shirt. 

“Jesus Christ Director, a little warning please.” She laid a hand against her chest, in an attempt to relax her beating heart. 

“Don’t blame her. I should have told her myself about the security measurements, but I thought she’d actually listen to Sam, not act like Steve and disregard what’s good for her health. We’re trying to figure out an alternative by the way. To the lock them up method.” Bucky stood, taking his dirty plates to the sink and started washing everything. 

“Mhmmm… Faye has some ideas, and I’ve already chewed her out over this.” Sam offered as well, sipping on the coffee in his mug. He hoped that Fury would relax, because he wasn’t sure if Faye would be able to handle a third person reminding her of her mistakes. 

“Yes, I’m aware of all of this. Try to be smart about what you’re doing, I don’t want to see people get hurt because you're trying something out.” Fury said, looking hard at Faye who flushed and nodded, cleaning her hand off from the coffee she had spilled. 

“Of course Director.” She said as Fury nodded sharply and walked out after pouring himself a cup of coffee. Faye finished off what was left before she cleaned the mug. “Oka, I’m going to finish relaxing in my room… James, if you want to join me, assuming that Sam has no objections, I won’t say no.” 

Sam shook his head. “Nah, if you say he’s okay, then I won’t bother you guys. But message me if things start getting rough. Just in case things go bad.” 

Bucky moved over and slid his arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. He nosed at her cheek, kissed gently at her ear. “Ready to get out of here doll?”

“Yes, please.” She leaned into the embrace and grabbed her shirt, moving with Bucky towards her room. Once she was inside with him, she kicked the door closed, and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face against her chest. 

“You okay? About as bad as you were expecting?” He asked as he held her close, his hand gently running up and down her back. 

“Yeah I’m okay. It was… as bad as I thought it would be, but I know Sam does it cause he cares, and Fury… well he just doesn’t want to train another spy as good as me.” She leaned back, looking up at him, before she ran her hands up his chest to around his shoulders. She smiled up at him, looking tired. “I love you James…” 

“I love you so much Faye.” He said softly, leaning down to kiss her softly. “And I have to admit, I loved seeing you in my shirt… Kinda makes me want to keep you showing off who your boyfriend is without saying anything.” He smirked a little bit, before he picked her up. 

“I’m keeping this shirt, it’s mine now. You’re only getting it back when I need to get it to smell like you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not clear, that shirt is the burgandy one from The Winter Soldier.


	14. Some kind of punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eeehhh we're flubbing ages here a bit. You know, things like Peter being 21 and not 16. I don't explicitly say how many years this is after the final fight and everyone coming back, but we're going with Peter turning 21.
> 
> This is a bit of a short chapter, but it's set up for shit coming in the next chapter!

_ Bucky: What’s your plans today? _

_ ♥ My Rainbow ♥: Desk duty, like it’s been for the last week. Throat’s still not 100%. _

_ Bucky: I still can’t apologize enough for that. _

_ ♥ My Rainbow ♥: And I keep telling you that you are forgiven. But why do you ask? _

_ Bucky: I was going to ask if you were up to meeting someone… _

_ ♥ My Rainbow ♥: I’m always up for that, but who in particular? _

Bucky looked up from his phone as he leaned against his bike, looking up at the apartment complex he was parked outside of. 

_ Bucky: I was thinking Steve, but… if you’ve got desk duty then I should probably let you work. _

_ ♥ My Rainbow ♥: You tempt me, but you’re right. I think I better keep my head down for a while with the boss man. _

_ Bucky: I love you Rainbow. _

_ ♥ My Rainbow ♥: I love you too James. _

Bucky put his phone in his back pocket, and walked up to the apartment complex, ascending to the penthouse floor. He knocked on the door, and waited, leaning against the wall. The elderly man who opened the door smiled at Bucky as he stepped back to let him in. Once Bucky was in, he hugged Steve in welcome as they both moved to settle into the living room. 

“Buck… I’ve seen all the good news about you on the TV. It looks like you’re doing well.”

“Sam’s not you but I can’t complain. He’s a good man.”

“I told you that.” 

“Come on now, no need for I told you so’s.” Bucky grinned as he crossed his legs and felt his smile falter a little bit. 

Steve’s eyes narrowed a little bit, and he tilted his head as he watched his long time friend. “What’s wrong?”

Bucky shifted, giving a small sigh. “I had another episode. I was locked in the room… and you know the woman I’ve been seeing?”

“The one with powers you haven’t brought by to meet me?”

“That’s the one. She broke into the room, with no regard for her own safety just to help me… and I nearly killed her.” Bucky stared at his hands, specifically his vibranium hand. 

Steve got up and moved to sit closer to Bucky, reaching out to put a hand on his forearm. “Bucky… You know that you’re not yourself during those times.” 

“That doesn’t change what I did Steve.”

“And I’m not sayin that it does. Has she blamed you for it? Because if she has, then she’s not half the woman you’ve said she is.” 

“No, of course not. She’s even gone so far as to say she forgives me.” 

Steve gave a small hum. “But you haven’t forgiven yourself.” 

“How can I?” He asked, looking over at Steve now. “I love her, and I nearly killed her because I didn’t have control!” He stood up, and paced, hands running through his hair as he gave a soft groan. “What happens if I’m asleep and have a nightmare? Another flashback like that, and I actually seriously harm her this time… Or god forbid actually kill her.” 

Steve sat back further into the couch and watched Bucky pace with his restless energy. “Buck.”

“I couldn’t live with myself if I actually did that to her. I mean fuck I spent so much time protecting you from the stupid fights you got into, and then during the War, having your back until the train…”    
  
“Bucky.”

“And once I got free of Hydra and you weren’t frozen anymore, it was more running, more fighting. More having your back during fights. And then getting framed by Zemo, and just… It’s all so much. The recovery in Wakanda....” 

“James!” Steve shouted to get Bucky’s attention.

Bucky stopped moving, and turned to look at Steve. “What!?” There was expasteration in the word as he whirled.

“You need to relax.” 

“She’s got the same lack of self preservation you do! How in the world can I relax!?” Bucky asked, throwing his hands into the air. “Only difference is that she’s not a damn super soldier! If she gets hurt, it takes weeks of recovery, not days!” 

“And who trained her?”

“Tasha.”

“And do you really think that Nat, who could go toe to toe against us, would not train her to be able to take us down?”

“That’s not the point!” 

Steve huffed softly as he crossed his arms. “That’s exactly the point. You hurt her, because she let you hurt her. If she truly wanted to stop you from hurting her, she could have, but she didn’t because she clearly thought it was the right move. Buck, she’s lethal, just like you are. If she wanted to stop you, she could.” He said, watching his best friend. 

Bucky walked over to him and sat down heavily next to the older man and laid his head on his shoulder. “I know you’re right… but that doesn’t change anything.” 

Steve chuckled and reached up to gently pat the side of Bucky’s head. “You’re a big hearted baby, you know that right?”

Bucky grumbled but just let his eyes close. “She likes it.” 

“Of course she does. She’d be stupid not to.” 

“It’s not fair. I wanted to be able to not worry about her…”    


“If it makes you feel better I’m pretty sure she won’t try and take on a tank.” Steve chuckled softly.

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” He growled to Steve’s laughter. But he was soon laughing with his best friend, before he leaned his head back against the couch. “Okay, maybe it makes me feel a little bit better. I’d really like to bring her by sometime soon… but she’s on desk duty after that reckless stunt and we’re trying not to anger Fury further by having her disappear for a full afternoon.”

“Speaking of Fury… Trust him, but not as far as you can throw him. He’s a paranoid asshole but he’s still a good man. Ask questions when he asks you to do things… So that you’re not just following orders.” Steve got up to make himself tea. “Do you want a coffee or something Buck?”

Bucky got up and followed Steve into the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table. “I’d love a coffee, thanks Steve. Next week, if you’re feeling up to it, and the weather holds, do you want to hit up the park?”

Steve carefully measured everything out as he put the kettle on. “I’d like that a lot Buck. Perhaps we can go see the old Stark Expo grounds…” 

“That sounds like a plan.” 

* * *

A month later, during which Faye and Bucky spent a lot of time holed up in her room while his was fixed, they trained others so that they could be better and well equipped for whatever they were taking on. Bucky went out weekly for time with Steve, and she still couldn’t manage to go see him. She had been ordered onto desk duty for at least a month, pending what Fury thought when the month was up. Two weeks in she was sure that this was punishment, and not just recovery time for her injuries. Recently as well, Peter had been involved with something in London with Hill and Fury, only to be outed on the news as Spider-man. And now with that information out, it made it so much more dangerous for people close to him. But the Avengers were protecting them as best they could.

“Miss Morris!” 

And speak of the devil. Faye turned as she heard her name being called. “Yes Peter? And please, call me Faye.” 

Peter nodded and slid to a stop in front of her. “Okay, so you know how you’ve been on desk duty the last month right?” 

The woman looked at him with an expression that told him she clearly knew that she had been on desk duty for the last month. It was punishment but no one else was aware of why she was being punished. 

“Right, okay, so hear me out. MJ and Ned convinced me to actually do a party for my 21st birthday right? So I was talking to Hill, mentioned it. Next thing I know I was being told by Hill to talk to you. Said it was the last bit of desk duty you’d have to do if you helped me figure out having people here for a party…” 

Faye looked confused before she nodded. If planning a party was going to be the last of her punishment, then so be it. After all… how hard could it be? “Okay. Do we want this to be as swanky as a…. Stark party?” She winced, knowing how close Peter had been to the deceased inventor.

“Yeah! That would be great. And… I know he’s gone but it’s okay, I think this would be a great way to honour him. I’ve managed to come to terms with it. For the most part. Kinda hard not to when he’s all over the city.” Peter looked down at his feet, before giving a soft sigh. Faye reached over and gently laid her hand on his upper arm. 

“I don’t have to tell you this, but it’s okay to not be okay with it Peter. But if you’re sure, I’ll get on that for you.” She smiled at Peter who nodded, getting a smile on his face.

“I’ll get you the invite list for my friends. You’ll fill it out more right?”

“Of course Peter, but you’ll get final say.” She smiled at him before they walked towards the common room so that they could plan in comfort. 

For the next two weeks, Faye was deep in planning, and realizing that this was more then she had thought it would be, and she blamed Maria Hill for this. Or perhaps this was Fury’s revenge. Which seemed almost…. Pathetic if it was. This didn’t seem to be enough for Fury, he would have just let it go, or sent her on multiple missions after she recovered so that she could understand what she had done, which he had done before to her. This was more like an angry dad punishing his child then the leader dealing with an insubordinate member. Her room was a spread of information and planning, and she was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of wine as she worked. 

“Doll, are you still working on this?” 

Faye leaned back on her couch and tilted her head back to look at Bucky. “Yes. It’s almost done… specifically since the party is tomorrow.” She closed her eyes and he sat down next to her, tugging her to his side. “And you’re coming tomorrow.” This wasn’t even phrased as a question.

“I wasn’t planning on it.” 

“Please, for me? It’ll look good for the White Wolf to be at Spider-Man’s party.” 

Bucky hummed, glancing down at her. “Maybe…”

“James….” Faye whined softly. 

“Fine, fine!” He grinned down at her, before he leaned in and kissed her soft and slow. “For you, I’ll show up to the kid’s party.” 

“Not a kid. Peter’s turning twenty one James.” 

“Still a kid. I’m what, a hundred and three by this point?” 

Faye pushed him back with a grin. “And yet I still enjoy being with you dear.” He smiled and hugged her close again. “By the way, I invited Steve so that you didn’t feel so out of place.” 

“Ahhh… you are always so ahead of the game. Thanks for inviting him for me. Okay, what do you have left to do?” He asked as he sat up, looking over it with her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. He felt better now that he could be affectionate with her, but they were still cautious about public displays of affection. 

“Just… I need to finish going through the press applications. Gotta have some coverage, but I don’t need people digging more than necessary.” She pushed all the applications out and had them hover over the coffee table, looking them over as she talked to Bucky about each of the applications. She gave a small hum as they found a few that would do what they needed. He glanced down at her, seeing her cuddled up against his side, fast asleep. 

He chuckled softly before he picked her up and carried her to the bed, stripping her down, got his own clothing off and then moved to lay down with her, curled against her back.


	15. Party and Plot

When Faye woke up, she was immediately deep into the final preparations for Peter’s party. Bucky helped her as he could, but she had done a great job at getting ready ahead of time. She briefed the reporters who arrived early, and reminded them that there would be absolutely no unauthorized articles written. All of them nodded to her requests, and she went to get changed, a sleek little blue number, strapless and tight fitted down her body to mid thigh with a finely pleated chiffon overlay, sapphire earrings that looked like little presents, and white heels that matched the gemstone white belt around her waist. Her hair was pulled up to the top of her head, and left to cascade down her back, and out of her way. She had an earpiece in to coordinate with the rest of the staff, and music was playing in the background, soft and low.

Faye’s heels clicked as she walked, surveying the entire area as guests started to arrive. Peter’s friends would be rubbing elbows with some of the Avengers, and even though she had invited him for Bucky, with Steve being there, it would always stir up feelings for some. She had warned Lisa that he would be there, and she had been informed that Lisa was going to stick next to Sam for the majority of the night. She made the rounds, constantly checking in with everyone. She was quick, never staying in one place for long but always there when something would go wrong.

Bucky walked in, with Steve next to him, both dressed in double breasted suit jackets, Bucky in white, Steve in black. Both of them headed for the bar before Bucky got Steve settled in one of the chairs and settled in next to him, eyes scanning the crowd.

“What is the problem Buck?”

“Nothing. Just haven’t seen her yet.” 

“The spy you’ve been telling me about?”

“Yeah…” He leaned back in the chair, undoing his buttons as he relaxed back with his drink. Bucky brought his drink to his lips and frozen half way as he saw Faye striding by in that strapless blue dress. Steve was watching Bucky and smiling to himself.

“Go Buck. You’re going to be unmanageable if you don’t go greet her.” Steve said as he reached out and patted Bucky’s arm. 

“Right… right.” He set his glass down and moved after Faye, catching her around the waist and burying his face against her neck, hearing her give a soft giggle as she threaded her fingers through his hair and leaned back against him. 

“Hey Rainbow.” 

“Hey James… You okay?” She asked, as he let her go so that she could turn around in his arms. Her hair was up, and she leaned back a little bit to look at him.

“Yeah… I’m good, but you… wearing that dress, is doing things to me… We talked about you wearing blue doll…” He said softly to her. 

Faye laughed softly, and hugged him close. “I know… I did this for you. I know I’ve been busy the last few weeks.” She nuzzled her nose against his, and he smirked.

“Well it’s gorgeous. And I’d like to introduce you to someone, formally. If you’re feeling up to it.” He said softly. 

“I’d love to.” She said, before she leaned back and checked with the staff once more. “Okay, I should be good for twenty minutes, assuming nothing earth shattering happens.” She smiled up at him, and he let her stand on her own two feet and helped her straighten herself out. Her arm went through his, and she let him escort her over to where Steve was sitting. The older man stood up and buttoned his suit jacket again.

“Stevie, this is Faye.” Bucky said as he slid his arm around her waist. 

“Mr. Rogers, we talked over the phone about you coming, I’m glad you accepted the invitation to join us.” Faye held her hand out to Steve who shook it and kissed her knuckles. 

“Please, call me Steve. I’m glad I did as well. It’s my pleasure to meet you. I’ll admit that I’ve seen him taken with women before, but not quite the same way he’s taken with you.” Steve gestured for them to sit, before he undid his suit jacket and sat back down. Bucky sat back down in the seat he was in before and Faye moved to sit on the arm of his chair. 

“James has been telling me a lot about his adventures with you. It’s been enlightening. And perhaps a little bit daunting… After all, how could anyone hope to match up against Captain America himself?” She asked with a smile. Bucky’s arm was around her hips, hand on her thigh to keep her settled on the chair. 

“It’s not a competition Faye. But he might need someone with a little bit of a… reckless streak to protect him.” Steve sipped on his drink with a smirk.

Faye glanced at Bucky who chuckled softly. “Well she’s already proven herself skilled at that one.” He smiled up at her. 

“Ah, you were telling me about that… Almost complaining really.” 

Faye laughed, looking down at Bucky as she shifted to slide herself into his lap. “Complaining about me James?” 

“Your reckless streak. Not you.” He said as he hugged her close. 

“It’s rather impressive really, that you managed to help him without the benefit of the serum.” Steve said as he shifted to cross his legs and turn a little bit more towards the pair. “But I’m glad that he has someone to help him. Besides Sam of course.” He smiled, sipping again. 

Faye put her arm around Bucky’s shoulders and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I’m going to be there for him Steve… no matter what he says.” Bucky smiled at her, and ran his hand up and down her side. 

“That’s a good plan to have Faye. Keep him an honest man for me would you?”

“That’s the plan Steve.” She replied before she leaned back, hand up to her ear. “Son of a bitch. Sorry gentlemen, I have a party to run. I’ll be back around, promise.” She turned Bucky’s face towards her, and kissed him softly before she shook hands again with Steve with a smile, and then clicked away as she ran to deal with the problem that had surfaced. 

“I thought you said she was a spy.”

“She is.”

“Then why is she acting like a party planner?”

“Fury’s final punishment apparently.”

* * *

Faye walked quickly towards the scene of the disaster, only to be grabbed around the waist and hauled off her feet. She gave a soft shriek which was cut off by a hand over her mouth, and she immediately struggled to get free. “Hey hey Miss Morris, please calm down. It’s just me.” Peter said in her ear. She slumped a little bit as she stopped struggling. Peter set her down on her feet, and she turned around punching his upper arm. 

“Damn it Parker, you scared the shit out of me!” She hissed at him. 

“Sorry sorry, I just saw you as you were running by and I had to get your attention. Agent Ross arrived looking for Fury, but we can’t find him, or Hill. Figured you’d be the best person to handle this, since you know… you’re sorta in charge tonight.” Peter said. 

“It’s your party, go enjoy it Parker. I’ll handle it. Where is he?” She asked, being directed towards the front doors. She tugged her dress into place, and walked forward, throwing her shoulders back, and doing her best imitation of Bucky whenever he had been walking to kill someone. People immediately got out of her way, and she made it to the front doors, opening them to be faced with Everret Ross. She stepped out and closed the doors behind her. The foyer was much quieter without the music that was playing in the common room. 

“Agent Ross. What can I do for you?”

“I need to see Fury.” 

“He’s currently away from the compound. What can I help you with?” Her voice was pleasant, but she had an edge to her tone. 

“I can’t leave sensitive information with just anyone.” 

“I assure you Agent Ross, I’m not just anyone. My name is Solaris.” 

He looked at her closely, arms crossed over his chest. She had a few inches on him since she had heels on, and she mirrored his stance. “Why do you look like a party planner then?”

God she was sick of that question. “Because… It’s a party Ross. What is so important that you couldn’t just leave a message?” She asked, her eyes starting to shine red as she showed her frustration with his lack of cooperation. 

“Alright, relax. I know what you can do.” He relaxed his own stance. “Zemo. He’s gone.” 

Faye laughed softly with disbelief. “I’m sorry did you just tell me that Helmut Zemo, the man who tore the Avengers apart before Thanos tried to kill everyone, got out?”

Ross didn’t look like he was laughing, and she hummed softly. “Yes. He’s gone. We don’t know how he broke out yet. We just know he had help.” 

“Help? From who?”

“That we don’t know. If we didn’t know better we’d have said it was Wilson, but we have live documentation of him somewhere else in the world when this occurred.” Faye cursed softly and started to pace. 

“Why would you have thought it was Sam?”

“He had a shield. Looked a lot like the vibranium one that Rogers gave him.” 

“Fuck. Okay. I’m going to have to tell Sam and James about this. And Fury, clearly.” 

“Of course. I’ll be in touch with more information as we get it. And here...” Ross held his hand out to her, and she shook it quickly, also taking the small usb he handed her before she turned to go back into the party. The door shut behind her, she tucked the usb into her bodice, and she immediately looked for Sam, who was in conversation with Peter, Lisa, MJ, Ned and a few other agents, as he regaled them with stories of his time on the run from Tony. Faye waited until he was done with that particular story which Lisa started to follow up with one of her own, and Faye tugged on Sam’s suit jacket to get his attention. He gestured to the others he would be right back and walked over with her until they were out of earshot of the others. 

“What’s up Faye?”

“Zemo. He’s out.” 

Sam looked at her a little confused before it dawned on him and he looked increasingly concerned. “Zemo? Really?”

“I wouldn’t lie about this. I have to go tell James yet, but I wanted to tell you first. Don’t ruin the rest of Peter’s party. We’ll inform everyone tomorrow. Compound wide briefing.” Her voice was low as she spoke. Sam nodded, glanced back over his shoulder at the group that were laughing at whatever it was that Lisa was telling them. 

“I need to tell Lisa. She was affected by this as much as we were.”

“Of course. I’m heading for James and Steve now.” 

“Alright Faye. Enjoy the rest of the party will you?”

“I’m going to try.” She replied with a smile before she was off towards where she had left Steve and Bucky. 

* * *

Faye got pulled aside while she looked for Bucky and Steve, having to handle a small problem with a bartender before she was able to keep going. She handled it all with grace and no one was the wiser that they had a large problem with Zemo being free. By the time she got free from all of that, Bucky and Steve weren’t where she had left them, and she had to track them down. 

She started to ask around as she made small talk, finding out that they had headed to the roof. Her pace was quick as she moved up the stairs and found the door locked. “ANDI, can you please let me up here?”

“I’m sorry Miss Morris, since last time, your roof privileges are revoked.” 

She scowled at the door, hands on her hips, before she looked at the ceiling. “Then can you let James Barnes and Steve Rogers know that I need to speak with them please?”

She waited, tapping her foot to channel her nervous energy somehow, until the door opened and Steve and Bucky were facing her. Bucky’s eyebrows drew close together as he saw her stress under all the pleasant smiles and outer shell. “What’s the issue?” He asked, letting her step out onto the roof with them. 

Faye walked away from them, pacing back and forth as she tried to formulate how to tell them. “Zemo… Someone broke him out of his prison cell. We’re not sure where he is now, and Ross didn’t have any solid leads on who it was. Just that had he had a shield.” 

“That is…” 

“Not great, I know.” She paused, looking over at the older man. “Steve, I’m sorry, I know what he did.” 

Steve gave a small hum as he leaned against the wall next to the door watching her click back and forth. “I just wish I could lend my assistance.” 

Faye stopped pacing when Bucky stepped up and gently took her hands in his. “We’ll find him. Did Ross give you any photos of the person who broke Zemo out?” He asked.

“No. But he has what video they had and we’ll show it at the briefing tomorrow. I can’t imagine Fury will argue, but this has to be priority.” She pulled the usb out and held it up, looking down at their hands. “I just… This isn’t ideal.” He brought her hands to his lips. 

“No it’s not, but we’ll handle it Faye. We always do.” He pulled her into a hug, and she just leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“So Zemo… I can lend my expertise and knowledge, even if I can’t go out myself.” Steve called out to them. 

“We couldn’t ask that of you Steve…You’ve already given the world so much.” Faye said as she leaned back, but stayed in Bucky’s arms.

“You’re not. I’m offering. I want to help you put him back in the prison he belongs in.” Steve smiled, before he glanced up at the sky, which was darkening with clouds that threatened rain. There was a short flash of light, and shortly after that the low rumble of thunder. “However, it looks like it’s about to open up and rain, so we should probably head inside.” 

* * *

Faye spent the rest of the party with Bucky and Steve, chatting and drinking. It was amiable and pleasant, but she was stressed under it all. Others rotated around, coming in to talk to Steve as well as Bucky. When the party wound down, it was just the Avengers left, with Steve still in attendance. Faye was sitting next to Bucky, her legs over his lap as she rested her head on his shoulder and he left his vibranium around her waist with his hand on her thigh to keep her settled. The conversation was no longer happy, instead more serious and somber. 

“Faye, what did Agent Ross want?” Peter asked her as he sat on the floor, with his hands around his glass. 

She sat up a little bit, and frowned. “I… I don’t know if I want to share it right now… tonight was such a success. Your party was a hit.” 

“Yeah but he wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t important, so… what was it?” 

Faye sighed, and looked at Sam and the others. They all looked concerned and unsure. But Sam leaned forward, beer bottle held loosely in his hand. “Helmut Zemo, the man who framed Bucky for the murders at the UN, has been broken out of his holding cell. We don’t know by who, and until we can watch the video, we won’t know at all. Ross has no idea yet.” He drank the bottle empty, and sat back heavily. Lisa reached out and gently put her hand on his shoulder. 

Peter looked confused for a moment before he remembered. “Oh… that’s not good.” 

“No, it’s not. But you’ll all be able to handle it, and much better then we did since he can’t drive the wedge between you all again.” Steve spoke up, sipping on the whiskey.


	16. The Bastard with the Shield

In the morning, Faye was dressed in her uniform with Bucky in a simple button down with jeans that functioned as his out of uniform work clothes. She strode into the briefing room, seeing Fury and Hill standing there going over information for other things that were happening. “Director, Hill. We have a situation that requires our attention.” She slid the USB across the table to them. 

Fury watched her and Bucky as Hill took the USB and plugged it in, getting the information pulled up. “We’re going to want the entire team on this.” Faye said as the information was looked through. 

Fury narrowed his eye before nodding. “Hill.”

“On it Sir.” She replied before she was calling for an emergency briefing. Faye turned to Bucky, who wasn’t far from her side. 

“I think you should go get Steve…” 

“On it.” He replied, gently running his hand against the back of hers before he moved to go get Steve since he wouldn’t be included in the team wide call for the briefing. 

“Who delivered this?” Fury asked Faye who turned back around. 

“Everett Ross. He’s been on King T’Challa’s team helping him with diplomatic missions and corralling criminals.” She supplied as Fury stood there, watching the screen with his hands behind his back. 

“Hmmm…” 

Faye settled into one of the chairs and waited patiently. It took about forty five minutes to assemble everyone, Steve included. Faye stood back against the wall and listened to the briefing. They didn’t have a solid plan just yet, but they were going to have one pretty quickly. “Welcome Rogers. It’s good to see you again. Now, this has been brought to my attention, with an urgency that we can’t very well ignore.” Steve nodded at the greeting and shuffled in his seat to find a comfortable way to sit. His hands were around a cup of tea, what he usually drank in the morning. 

“Two days ago, Helmut Zemo was broken out by an unknown person. We need to track both of them down and bring them in. There is no telling what havoc will be wrecked in the meantime, so this is top priority.” 

As Fury finished speaking, he started the video again, showing it to everyone else. It showed a figure, dressed in white, with a skull mask, a quiver of arrows on his back. He broke through the guards, killed without discrimination, and with terrifying skill. The figure worked his way through them all, and finally arrived at Zemo’s cell, where he broke him out. There was conversation that they couldn’t hear since there was no audio on the video, but it was clear that Zemo didn’t know the man either, but wasn’t willing to stay where he was a day longer. Which was where the video cut out. 

Bucky’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the frozen video. “That’s… Shit what was his name… I know who he is.” Bucky frowned, looking at his feet as he tried to place the name.

Steve glanced back at him, curious since this wasn’t a foe he remembered fighting against. “From when Buck?”

“Hydra days… I think? They’d contract him occasionally… Training to try and get them to be able to take on anything that came their way, especially SHIELD. Fuck, I wish I could remember his name.” Faye glanced over at him and smiled a little bit. He would remember it eventually, she knew that. 

“Until we have a name, or anything more, we need to find them. Which means surveillance is now to be turned on those two men and find them. Once we have their location, we’ll mount an offense to get them back in our cells. Agents, you have your orders. You’ll receive more information as soon as we have it. Dismissed.” Fury said before everyone started to file out of the briefing room and head for the surveillance equipment to try and find Zemo and his jailbreaker. 

Steve stood, looking stiff as if he hadn’t slept well, and Bucky was at his side instantly, a worried look on his face. 

“Buck, I’m fine.” Steve said lowly. 

“Still, we shouldn’t over do it.”

“Don’t be such a mother hen.” 

“Steve…” 

Steve rolled his eyes before he let himself lean against Bucky as he was walked towards the door. Bucky glanced over at Faye who moved with him. “Sorry doll, I’m going to run Steve home then I’ll be back to help search for Zemo.” He said with a smile at her. 

“Sure hun. See you in a few hours.” She replied, before she smiled at Steve who drew her in and hugged her. “And I’ll see you soon Steve.” Steve smiled back at her, and gently patted her arms.

“Don’t be a stranger.” He replied before Bucky was escorting him out of the building.

* * *

Weeks later, Faye was sitting at her desk, watching the video again to try and find something that no one else had. There had to be something someone had missed, and this was her speciality. Find that thread hidden under everything else and pull on it until it unravelled. It’s why Fury liked her for being the spy he usually sent out. Something about the fighting style was familiar, but she couldn’t place it. She tapped a pen idly against the desk, watching the masked man’s movements. On the television on the wall of her office was an old video clip of Steve Rogers fighting alongside the other Avengers. She glanced up, watching it with half a mind before she hit play on the video on her screen again and saw the fighting style match almost perfectly. 

She paused both before she also went looking for one of the training videos with Natasha and then played the surveillance video again. There it was, an almost perfect imitation of Natasha’s fighting style. Same with Clint… And a few other martial artists that she remembered interacting with during her own training days. 

“Son of a…” She swore before she was quickly pulling up an old SHIELD dossier. Staring back at her was an old photo of Tony Masters. He had trained her briefly before the reveal of just how deep Hydra had ran into SHIELD. He was bearded and his head was close shaven, but looked like he could take a punch without flinching even from Bucky. She turned around and tossed the dossier up onto the large screen behind her.

“ANDI, run Athony “Tony” Masters through recognition please.” She requested the AI.

“Of course Agent Morris. Just a moment.” Faye leaned forward, her forearms against her knees. If Masters was actually responsible, things were going to get much much worse then she had thought before. She hoped that he had just gone to ground after SHIELD fell… but she didn’t think that was going to be the case. 

Pacing back and forth now, everything was starting to make terrifying and startling sense. How he could break into the building, how he could take out everyone guarding Zemo. But why would he need Zemo? Why the hell did he care?

“Agent Morris, all information on Masters is up on your screen.” Faye turned back to the big screen and felt almost gut punched. The image was older, clean shaven, hair grown out and swept to the side. Still looked like he could tango with the toughest of the Avengers. But it was Tony Masters. 

“Damn it!” Her fists hit her desk, and she paced again, trying to figure out what in the world Masters would want with Zemo. She stopped pacing, looking at the information again, before she pulled up his recent activity. He had officially turned mercenary after he had left SHIELD, and had done rather well for himself with it all. Masters was now going by the moniker of “Taskmaster” and she gripped the edge of the desk. Which is how Bucky found her when he arrived in her office. He had had training details during the day to help train new operatives for the organization and tried to come see her between the sessions. 

“Rainbow, what’s wrong?”

“I figured out who the fuck broke Zemo out.” She said, staring at the screen. Bucky waited a moment for her to continue and when she didn’t, he stepped next to her, looking at the information as well. 

“Taskmaster…” Bucky hummed low, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the information. “I remember him. He was training some of the low level grunts for Hydra when I was dealing with the other super soldiers.”

She looked up at him, and tried to relax her stance. “If Masters is working with Hydra again, this just got a lot harder. He knows how so many of us fight. Including me, though I will admit that his knowledge of my abilities to fight are outdated, and I’ve learned a lot more since he’s been gone…” Faye started to pace again, and Bucky turned to lean back against her desk, watching her carefully.

“Talk it out with me Faye.” He said, settling in for the next few hours to talk it all over with her. 

What they managed to come up with was a solid theory about what was going on, as well as a few people to look at. She felt better, but only marginally with that all written up and ready to present. Now it didn’t mean that they knew what the plan was, but they had a decent working theory to what had happened.

* * *

“Masters. You’re sure?” Fury asked, hands behind his back. 

Faye nodded, arms crossed over her chest. She huffed a short sigh before she relaxed her stance. “Yes sir. I’m sure.” She had told him everything about Masters but it struck her as strange that she had to tell him at all. Fury had been around when Masters had. Had assigned her to train with him. So why didn’t the man with a mind like a steel trap remember that?

“Good work Faye. Be ready, you’re going undercover again soon.” He turned, clearly dismissing her, and her punishment and desk duty was apparently finally over. 

She walked out of the office, seeing Bucky still there waiting for her. His arm went around her shoulders and the pair walked towards his room. Once she was sure they were out of ear shot of Fury’s office, she turned towards Bucky and pulled him down by his shirt front, kissing him soft and slow. His arms slid around her waist and held her close, returning the kiss with the same feeling she did. When they surfaced for air, he smiled at her. “Not that I’m complainin’ doll, but what was that for?”

“Just because. I need to give you some information as a just in case. Come on.” She said as she led him towards his room. Once they were inside, she grabbed some paper and a pen and started jotting down addresses as well hidey holes next to them. He watched her do it, puttering around the small kitchen. 

He got a small meal together for them before he sat down across from her as she finished. She slid the paper across to him, and set the pen down before accepting the food. 

“What’s all this?”

“My safehouses. Some are on the Avengers files, most are not. If I ever need to disappear, it’ll be to one of these. And we’ve been together long enough at this point you should know how to find me if it happens.” She replied before she started in on the food he had prepared. 

Bucky looked at the list a little concerned. “Faye, what’s wrong that you feel the need to give me this?” He asked, watching her stop mid meal.    
  
“I don’t know. I’ve got a bad feeling… I’ve had it since I figured out it was Masters. I’m afraid that Zemo will do the same thing he did before… tear the Avengers apart from the inside. If it happens again, I don’t think we’ll come back from it. We don’t have Tony and Steve anymore, they were pretty integral to keeping the Avengers together, and we’re doing good right now, but the Avengers are still new. We don’t have the history together that they did, and look what Zemo did to them!” She set the utensils down and let her hand curl into fists. Her shoulders were tight, and she swallowed hard. “And what if I can’t track Masters down? What if I can’t stop him or Zemo?”

“You’re not doing this alone Faye.” Bucky reached out and gently ran his hands across hers, getting her to relax under his hands. He laced their fingers together, giving them a gentle squeeze. “None of us are, as you are always so keen to remind me. When was the last time you went free climbing?” He asked. 

Faye froze, trying to remember. “When I went with you and Sam. That was the last time…. So almost a year.” 

“Then I think it’s time we go again.” He said, gently running his thumb against her palm. 

“James… there’s something else.” She said softly. 

“What is it?”

“Something’s not right with Fury… But I can’t pinpoint what it is. I’ve got to do more digging. Do you trust me to tell you once I have it all?” She asked. 

“Of course I do. But you know if you need to talk it out, just like we did today, I’ll always listen.” He brought one of her hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss along her knuckles. 

“I know. And I love you for that, but I’m just missing information and need more before I’m ready to talk about it. Fair?”

“Fair.” He smiled at her, letting her hand rest against his cheek as he leaned into her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a lot of bad bad things that are gonna happen...


	17. Bad Thing Number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death (Technically a background character but we all know who Rogers is)

Faye made the time to go free climbing, though this time she went alone. She was part way up the cliff face when her communicator went off. Reaching a hand up, she clicked the button on the side of the hands free device she wore to answer the call and kept going as the call connected. 

“You’ve got Morris.”

“Faye, doll.” Bucky’s voice sounded worried and concerned. 

Out of reaction, she leaned back from the rock face, looking at the stone right in front of her as her finger tips gripped the small precipice she was clinging to. Her legs were shaking a little bit from the strain, but she gave him her full attention. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Steve...The doctor’s said he’s not doing so well. I...” He sounded choked up, trying not to falter telling her what she needed to know.

“Is it from that spell of the flu he came down with?” She asked.

“They don’t know. I’m sorry, I know you’re taking personal time, but I need you.” 

Faye looked up and down the rock face. “James, I will never put my personal time ahead of you. It’s gonna take me a bit to get to New York. What hospital is he in?” She started to climb, seeing it was going to be easier to just finish this leg of the climb then try and work backwards. “And did you call Sam? Lisa? Is someone with you?”

“He’s at Brooklyn Veterans Hospital. And Sam was with him when he collapsed, and I’m with him now. I haven’t called Lisa yet…” Bucky drew in a shuddering breath and let it sigh out. Even just talking to her was a calm to his nerves. 

“Okay James, I need you to call Lisa. I’m going to stop at the compound and get us a change of clothes, and then I’ll be there as soon as I can assuming I don’t get pulled over by the cops.” She grunted as she heaved herself up the rock face. She was taking more dangerous risks with this climb to get it done so that she could get to Bucky as fast as she could. 

“Be safe Faye.” 

“Always am.” 

There was a beat before he gave a short exasperated laugh. “I’m sorry but that’s a fucking lie.” 

“Damn right it was. Feel better after that laugh?”

“A bit. Will feel much better once you’re here.” 

“Working on it handsome. Now, anything else I should grab?”

“Just your lovely self doll.” 

“That I can do. Love you James.” 

“Love you too Faye. Thanks again.”

“My pleasure. See you soon.” She made kissy noises into the hands free device before she ended the call and climbed up the rock face as fast as she could. Once she was up on a level surface, she took a moment to appreciate the view before she was running down the slope to where she had parked her car, cleaning her hands off as she went. There were a few cuts on her fingers from the rocks, but she would deal with them later. She slammed into her car before she took off with a spray of dirt and rocks, left hand on the steering wheel, and her right hand on the gear shift. She gripped the leather tight under her hand, a small tinge of red coming to her eyes. She was going to drive like that stupid stunt driving movie Parker had made them all sit down and watch months ago. 

It was a quick movement, and she took her eyes off the road for a moment to connect her communicator to the car before she pulled up that movie’s soundtrack and skipped around until she got to the song she wanted. It was instrumental, but it worked to help keep her focused as she drove her car like she was trying to out run the cops. Drifting around the corner that led into the compound, the gates were already open and she drove right up to the front door, squealing to a stop before she launched herself out of the car. She ran for her own room, grabbing some of the spare clothes Bucky had been leaving there in case they were in her room instead of his, and she packed it all into a black duffel, grabbing his shaving kit and other toiletries as she rushed to get it all packed. There was a dog eared book sitting on her night stand and she tossed that in along with a few others before she was running back out of the room, not bothering to get changed yet. 

“Hey Miss Morris, where are you headed?” Peter asked as he stuck his head out into the hallway from the common room. 

“Brooklyn.” 

“Fury said if I saw you, that he needs you to go to Russia.” 

Faye slid to a stop, panting as she turned to look at Peter. “I’ll call him. Thanks Peter. But I really gotta go.” 

Peter didn’t say another word and just waved at her before she was running for the front door again. A couple of the other Avengers Operatives were looking at her car, which she had left idling in front of the compound and the driver’s door open. “Move!” She snarled as they parted to let her by. She threw the duffel bag into the passenger seat before she slid into the car, slammed the door shut, and just didn’t bother with the seat belt before she was peeling out of the small round about, tires squealing and smoke billowing. She was gone as quick as she had arrived, before she was on the highway and weaving in and out of vehicles, pushing the upper limits of the speed limit. 

Faye knew most of the speed traps in the area, and avoided them, which meant she avoided the cops. Not that she had a problem with law enforcement but with how Bucky had sounded, she wasn’t about to leave him alone for longer then she had to. Once she hit the city she had to slow down though, and when she finally hit Brooklyn, it was approaching dinner time. So she called ahead to a restaurant that she knew Bucky liked, ordered four meals for pick up, and when she arrived there, the food was ready for pick up. She paid, loaded it all back up and then drove off towards the hospital. When she arrived, Bucky was standing outside, puffing on a cigarette, almost like he was waiting for her, with his head down, staring at his feet. She parked, pulled the duffel bag onto her back and grabbed all the food. Her face was flushed from driving like that, and she hip checked her door closed before she locked the car and walked towards Bucky, dressed in her climbing shoes, shorts and tank with her climbing belt still on. 

He looked up, saw her, and didn’t think he had ever seen someone as beautiful as she looked in that very moment. There was a bench next to him, and she set the food down, opening her arms to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her in close. Her arm went around his shoulders, her other hand into his hair and she held on as he found himself again through holding her. He wasn’t broken, and probably could have done this alone, but why should he? After all this time, he still had someone who would move heaven and hell to get to him, and he was going to lean on her for as long as she let him. 

“Thank you Faye… for coming so quickly.” 

“I’d have been here sooner, but hit rush hour traffic going back into Brooklyn. So I grabbed dinner. Is Lisa here?” She asked, leaning her head against his. 

“Yea. She arrived about an hour ago. She’s in with Steve right now, Sam said he had to go for a run to clear his head.” Bucky raised his head from where he had buried it against her shoulder and looked over at Sam as he came running up, carrying a bag. Faye stepped back, but not out of Bucky’s grip before she looked over at Sam. 

Sam looked at the paper bags next to them, and then back up at her. “Hey Faye.”

“Hey Sam. You okay?”

“I don’t know yet. Went to get some caffeine since the selection here is awful. Though that…” He paused to inhale. “Smells like good italian food.” 

“Yup. Only the best for my friends.” Faye smiled before she hugged Sam as well, feeling how tense he felt. She rubbed his back as he hugged her back. 

“Alright James, grab the food and let’s head in. I wanna get out of my climbing clothes and I have to call Fury. Apparently he wants to send me out, but I’m not leaving until we know how Steve’s doing.” 

* * *

Once she was sure everyone had eaten, Faye slipped into one of the public access washrooms and got changed into jeans, a button down, and running shoes. She called Fury, having a short and clipped conversation with him that she needed to be sure of Steve’s health before she left for that mission in Russia. He agreed, before hanging up. With that in mind, she settled in next to Bucky in Steve’s room, and handed him the dog eared book from her room, and pulled another out for herself, settling in to read while they kept an eye on Steve. 

Bucky read the same paragraph over and over not taking any of it in as he kept glancing at Steve’s still form. His shoulders felt tighter and tighter as he kept watch. He hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath until he heard Faye quietly remind him to breathe with a hand on his vibranium one. He turned his hand over, and she laced their fingers together. He gripped on tight, but not tight enough to hurt her before he turned his attention back to the book. 

“Wanna talk about the smoking?” She asked softly, running her thumb over the back of his hand. 

“I needed something. Thought the nicotine would help, even a little bit. But… Super soldier means it just… doesn’t. But I had to have something till you got here.” He replied to her just as softly. 

“Sorry I wasn’t with you when you found out.” She leaned her head against his shoulder and felt him rub his cheek against the top of her head.

“It’s okay. Not like any of us could have predicted this.” 

“I know… but still. It doesn’t change the fact that I wish I had been there so you didn’t have to even try the whole smoking thing.” She bookmarked her place and snuggled in, bringing her feet up to curl up in the chair. 

“Faye…” He started, before giving a soft sigh. “I’m afraid.” He whispered. 

“Of what?”

“Losing him. I didn’t agree with his choice earlier… but I’ve had more time with him now then I’ve ever had before. It was almost like we were back to the 1930’s and I was taking care of him because he was always a step away from death between his medical issues and his inability to not walk away from a fight.” He sighed softly before he turned his head and kissed her hair. “But this… this was nice. I saw him once a week, we talked, bonded again, and it felt like no time had passed. That nothing was between us anymore.” He looked at Steve again. 

“And now… I’m going to lose him because of this, and I don’t know what to do with myself.” 

Faye didn’t say anything more, just leant him her strength and listened to him talk.

“I don’t know what he did. I was sure we didn’t age...but look at him. He aged…So did they reverse the serum? Did they figure it out?” He kept talking, knowing she was listening to every word out of his mouth. “If they did, should I do it? So I can grow old with you? Not that we’ve talked about it, or even really kinda gotten to that point… but…”

“But it’s a thought, and one you don’t want to pass up on because who knows if we’ll talk about it again?” She finished. 

“Yeah…” 

“Well James… if you wanted to grow old with me… I don’t think I’d have much problem with that...but we’d want to worry about that later. Let’s get through this first, then we’ll talk about it, how does that sound?” She asked.

“Perfect. That sounds perfect. Thanks… Again. For being here.” 

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” It was strange how even though the world was technically falling apart, things were just so… domestic and mundane. The world seemed to just be on hold now while they waited for Steve to wake up. She thought about whether or not Steve would even wake up and she prayed he did. For Bucky’s sake, she prayed he woke up and gave some more time for the two of them to share. It would be good for him. Faye glanced over at the other side of Steve’s bed where Lisa and Sam were sitting in the other chairs, Sam slouched with his head back, hands folded on his stomach. Lisa was curled up in the chair, a lot like Faye was, but she had the blanket tucked around her, with the pillow Sam was supposed to be using under her head. Both were asleep.

She glanced over at Bucky who had set the book aside and had leaned his head back with his eyes closed. His breathing was even, and the stress had him at least dozing. She slowly extracted herself from his hand and moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge and taking Steve’s hand in her. Her fingers rested against his pulse point, and it was slow and almost thready. Everyone else in the room was quiet, and asleep except for her. 

She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to the back of his frail hand. Faye shifted forward a little bit until she could whisper in his ear. “Steven Rogers, if you leave James alone without a single goodbye, I will never forgive you. You hear me old man? Never forgive you if you do that to him.” 

There was a grip on her hand, and a soft chuckle. The pulse was no less weak, but she leaned back, looking at him, his eyes open and a small and weak smile on his face. “Then I think you better…. Wake him.” 

Faye nodded before she reached out and shook Bucky’s knee, watching him jerk awake. She stood up, making sure that Bucky was looking at her. “Listen to me babe, you need to say your goodbyes.” Bucky looked startled before he looked over at Steve, and immediately moved to his side. He took Steve’s hand in his and brought the back of his hand up to his lips. 

Faye moved over to Sam and Lisa, waking both of them as well. Faye stood next to Sam as he sat up and put her hand on his shoulder. His hand moved up and covered her hand as they quietly listened to Steve and Bucky talk. 

“Hey punk.” Bucky said softly. 

“Hey jerk.” Steve’s voice held none of the strength it used to. The power, the tone that had made him Captain America was just gone. All that was left was Steve Rogers, but this was pre-serum Steve. 

Bucky shook a little bit and smiled at Steve anyway. “So I guess this is it then? I’m going to live the rest of my life without you…” 

“Sorry Buck… But you’ve got a good… crew over there. They’ll protect you... For me.” Steve patted Bucky’s hand with a smile back at him. “Plus, you’ve got her… your reckless spy. She’ll move heaven and earth for you…” 

Bucky looked over at her and smiled. To her, knowing him the way she did, she could see the cracks that he wanted to start crying but was holding himself together for Steve. She smiled back at him before she stepped back around the bed to come up next to Bucky. His vibranium arm wrapped around her waist, and held her close, leaning his head against her chest. “You’re damn right I will Steve.” Bucky stayed next to the bed, holding Steve’s hand, and holding Faye close as Sam stepped up with his arm around Lisa. 

Lisa sat on the edge of the bed, and took Steve’s other hand in hers. “Lisa…. I never did right… by you…” He said soft and slow, but she just shook her head. 

“Steve, now is not the time. I forgive you, and I have never ever blamed you for going back. You were tired, and wanted a life. I’m glad she gave that to you. I’m glad you could finally rest.” She smiled at him, and even if no one else could feel it, Faye could. That hard black line of depression from Lisa, intense sadness from Sam. The only one that felt calm was Bucky. Her eyes shone a soft gentle yellow, her comfort colour, and perhaps because Bucky had his arm around her, and was used to her powers by now, he was feeling her comfort and being soothed by it. 

“You know I’m going to miss running with you Steve.” 

“I can’t… always be… on your left… Besides you’re doing…. Great as… Captain America. I couldn’t have given…. It to a better… man.” He smiled up at Sam, and his breathing was shallow. But he smiled at all of them. “Thank you all… for everything…” He sighed before letting his eyes close. 

He was still breathing but he was just too tired to keep his eyes open. Faye gently petted Bucky’s hair as they watched him. 

“Try not… to do anything… stupid…” Steve whispered. 

“Kinda hard. You’re talking all the stupid with you.” Bucky whispered back. “Going to miss you buddy.” 

There was a few moments where all that was heard was the sniffing of the group trying not to cry, and the soft beeping of Steve’s medical machines. The sound of Steve flatlining was loud in the room, and immediately the nurses and doctors on the floor ran for the room, moving to get the four of them out of the way. Bucky didn’t move, and neither did Sam.    
  
“Mr. Barnes, Mr. Wilson, we need to get by.” 

“N-No.” Bucky’s voice was soft, as he held Steve’s hand in his still. 

“Mr. Barnes…”

“NO!” Bucky let go of Faye, tears in his eyes as he turned to face the doctors. “No, we’re not going to try to bring him back. He’s fought his fight, and he’s going to go to Peggy up in the fucking sky and enjoy whatever afterlife is waiting for him.” Bucky looked like he was ready to go on full attack, and Faye interposed herself between the doctors and Bucky.

“Babe… you have to let them disconnect Steve and do the final paper work. Steve had a DNR. Come on babe, let the doctors do their jobs.” She said, seeing him look at her looking almost lost. She tugged him to the side and wrapped her arms around him. While she was working to get Bucky to the side, Lisa was doing the same with Sam with better success, by bursting into tears and needing comfort from him. Faye felt Bucky wrapped around her, and felt his body shaking. She just clung onto him, his depression finally breaking through her powers. Faye cried with him, as the doctors pulled the sheets up over Steve’s frame.


	18. Sadness and unhealthy coping mechanisms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone greives differently, but some greiving just isn't healthy for anyone.

For the next week Bucky was unable to do anything, and Faye was hard pressed to help him. He wouldn’t talk to her, wouldn’t talk to anyone. She would get vague non-committal answers from him when she asked questions, but she still managed to get him to agree to a few things to do with the funeral. Whenever she was within arm reach, she would find herself wrapped up in a tight hug from him that would last upwards of fifteen minutes. But she didn’t say anything, she let him cling to her, reaffirm to himself that she was there for him, before he let her go again to keep doing what she was doing. Which was handling some of the final details for the funeral. Given that Fury wanted to send both her and Bucky out on that mission, and Bucky wouldn’t leave until he had seen to the funeral, the mission had to wait. A lot of things in the world, including the party that the mission was meant for, was put on hold as the fanfare that was arranged for Steve was nothing short of global. The world celebrated his life because of his passing. Memorials were erected to the man who had given everything to the world. 

But for the Avengers, the ceremony was small, and private. Scott, Sam, Bucky, Peter, Rhodes, and Clint carried the casket through the graveyard, and everyone was gathered at the grave site. There, people said words, told the others what Steve had meant to them. It was a quiet, somber affair, and even with some of the funnier stories, it was still a sad day. Faye was never far from Bucky’s side. Matter of fact, she was never not touching him except for when he carried the casket. 

Once Steve was buried, Bucky stood at the end of the grave, looking at the mound of earth. Faye stepped up next to him, gently sliding her hand into his. “I won’t ask how you’re feeling, because I know…” She said softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

He pulled his hand from hers, and for a moment, she thought she had pushed it too far before his arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her in close. “I love you Faye…” He whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“I love you too James…” She said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tight. 

For a while they stood there, in quiet contemplation. “Do you feel up to going for food with the others back at the compound or would you like to just disappear into your room babe?” She asked, leaning her head back to look up at him. She wanted to give him the choice. 

“I don’t want to see anyone but you… but I know I can’t do that. I can’t do that to Lisa and Sam. I know they’re going to want to see me, to talk about it… but I don’t want to.” He replied. 

“I can field most of the questions, how does that sound? You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to.” She smiled at him, reaching up to brush tears from his cheeks. “And when you’ve really had enough, we’ll go.” 

Bucky stared down at her, before he leaned in and kissed her soft and chastely. “Okay. That sounds good. Thanks Rainbow.” He whispered. He let her go so that they could walk, and she tucked her arm through his, walking with him towards the vehicles. She drove, much more restrained then the harried drive into New York a week before, back to the compound, pulling into the parking garage underneath before she was out of the car, with his hand back in hers, walking with him towards the common room. Everyone was milling about, talking in small groups, eating and sharing stories. Once they both had a small selection of food and a drink, both moved over to sit down off to the side and out of the way. Bucky didn’t want a lot of people coming up to offer condolences, he just couldn’t handle it all, but he wanted to see Sam and Lisa before he and Faye disappeared. 

Faye was worried about him. Bucky wasn’t just going to bounce back from this. She wasn’t sure he’d be able to even function as he needed to on the mission Fury wanted to send them on, and now with Hydra rearing its head… He wasn’t going to get time to grieve and come to terms with this. And that was going to be bad for everyone. Her phone pinged but she ignored it for now. Sam and Lisa stepped up near them, and sat down, pulling the chairs they were using in to close out their circle. Faye held her hand out for Lisa’s, and gave it a small squeeze, as she drew in a soft breath before she let her powers of comfort wash over to the other woman. Once Lisa was a little more relaxed, she held her hand out to Sam for the same treatment, and then she leaned back into the chair. The three of them could see how tired she was, but it was easily hidden from everyone else. “How are you guys holding up?”

“I had my chance to come to terms with saying goodbye to him a few months after you helped me out Faye.” Lisa replied. “So this was more of a blessing that we even got to have this much more time with him.” 

“I’m in the same boat. Getting to talk to him with all of this… it was good. I enjoyed every minute of it.” Sam replied, as he started to eat the food in front of him. Faye smiled at both of them, and Lisa looked over at Bucky, reaching out to gently put her hand on his forearm. 

“Buck… how are you doing?” She asked softly. 

He looked down at his hands before he shrugged. He didn’t say anything, and just looked up at her. He looked like he was a step away from crying, but was trying to hold himself together. Faye reached out and gently slid her hand into his flesh hand before he gripped onto it. He sighed his breath out before he looked up at Lisa again. “I’m… not okay. Not going to lie to you guys and pretend like I am. I miss him already.” He set his food to the side, and leaned forward covering his face with his free hand. 

Lisa moved over to wrap her arm around his shoulders as Bucky clung to Faye’s hand, and Sam leaned forward and cupped the back of Bucky’s neck, resting their foreheads against each other. Bucky shook as he cried, and brought Faye’s hand to his lips, taking comfort in all of them. This was his circle, his family. His support group. Two of them knew Steve almost as well as he did, and another was there just for him because she loved him. So he was going to lean, and let them support him. 

Once Bucky was calmed down again, they all backed off, and let him have his space. Except for Faye who kept her hand in his and held a fresh handkerchief out to him. He wiped his face before he took his drink up again. “Thanks guys… I don’t think I could do this without you all.” 

“We’re here for you Buck. No matter what.” Sam said with a small smile. Bucky smiled back, before he sipped his drink. 

Bucky lasted an hour, all of them careful of the topics they talked about. He looked over at Faye at the end of the hour, silently begging her to go. She nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Sure James, hold tight. Let me say our goodbyes.” She whispered before she stood up to say goodbye to Sam and Lisa. It didn’t take her long before she was back next to Bucky and gently tugging him towards his room. It was exactly as it had been before that fateful night all those months ago, and she led him to the bedroom.

“Get changed into something more comfortable hun. You’ll feel better.” She said softly, watching him nod, and strip off his suit, and pull on a pair of lounge pants. He forwent a shirt and dug around in the clothing to pull out a pair of her lounge pants and one of his shirts for her. He held them out to her without saying a word, and held her once she was dressed. She just wrapped her arms around his chest and held on, not saying anything as she felt his tears soaking the shirt again. Faye gently led him back out to the small sitting area, and got him settled, before getting him a tall glass of water and coaxing him to drink. He downed it, because it was easier to do so for her then to try and just handle it on his own. 

Having someone to take care of him during this time was a balm to his tired emotions. Once that was done, she got up and filled it again, before she came back to the couch and sat down. Bucky immediately laid his head down in her lap and let himself luxuriate in her comfort. She just turned on a movie and let herself pet her hand through his hair. Faye didn’t say anything and they just co-existed together, supporting each other. She made sure they ate, and they slept, with him curled around her. 

Part way through the night he woke up, feeling a cold sweat over his body as he sat upright and panted softly. She was laying next to him, fast asleep, and she made a small noise as she reached out for him in her sleep. He slowly extracted himself from her arms before he went to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. He braced a hand against the wall behind the toilet, and leaned his weight against it to not have to worry about standing. His eyes drifted shut before he finished, and all he could think was that he couldn’t call Steve anymore if he was having a bad nightmare. That he couldn’t be comforted by the other man when he was having WWII flashbacks. Bucky managed to get himself finished before he moved to sit on the floor, with his knees up and his arms around them.

He started to cry, trying to be quiet so that he didn’t wake up Faye. But she was up soon anyway and coming into the room, rubbing her eyes before she saw him, and immediately went down next to him, holding him close. He turned his body over and hugged her tight against him as he sobbed an apology out for waking her up. Faye gently ran her hand over his hair. “No James, no apologies. It’s okay. I know how hard this is. I love you hun…” she said, feeling him shuddering. She hugged him close and peppered the top of his head with kisses. Faye comforted him until he could get back up to his feet, and she gently guided him back to the bed, and he went willingly. She got him bundled back up with her, and ran her fingers through his hair softly. 

“Do you wanna talk about it James?”

“No...yes… I don’t know.” 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” 

“I know… but I’m just… overwhelmed. He was my best friend and now… now I don’t have him anymore. I can’t just call him if I’m having a bad day…”

She would never tell him about the stab of jealousy that shot through her when he said that because it wouldn’t be good for them. She knew how special Steve had been to him, and she wasn’t even going to pretend like she was going to replace him. And it wasn’t like he didn’t love her, but there were things that you just didn’t share with your partner that you shared with your best friend. 

“And I can’t just tell him about good things that have happened either… you know… like you.” And as quickly as that shot of jealousy had arrived, it fled her body, leaving her feeling almost ashamed of her own reactions. She pressed her lips to the top of his head, and he burrowed further against her shoulder, tears coming again. 

“I know Fury’s going to want to send you out again… but I don’t know if I could be away from you right now….” He said lowly. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, I want you to just work on grieving okay? Nothing else matters.” She whispered, feeling him nod against her skin. 

“Okay… you’re right Faye…. Thanks, for everything today.” He kissed her collarbone and she hummed softly. 

“Of course babe, it’s my pleasure.” She let her eyes close, and stayed awake until she heard and felt his breath even out as he fell asleep. Faye followed him shortly after. 

* * *

The next day it was like a whole different person had occupied Bucky’s body entirely. Gone was the lethargic and emotionally worn man that had been crying in the bathroom the night before. In his place was someone who just… didn’t seem to have a care in the world. He went to bed well after her, and she woke up well after he did, with him up and already gone. She hadn’t been close to Steve, but her emotional connection to Bucky had been strong, and she was feeling bereft of his comfort. 

Sam and Lisa both came up to her over the next couple days to talk to her about Bucky’s state of mind. Both of them on different days talked to her about how insanely focused Bucky was, even to the point of irritation when people didn’t keep up to him. And no one could keep up to him. A week after the funeral, Faye went to go see him in the training room, where he was working through a simulation, and the moment she entered, she saw him turn his gun towards her. She just raised her eyebrow at him, and put her hands on her hips. The simulation ended and he walked over as ANDI called out his scores to him. Faye awaited until he was right in front of her, gun over his shoulder before she stared up at him. 

“James… Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I haven’t felt better. What’s up?” 

“Just a little… worried. You haven’t been sleeping a whole lot… and they’ve been saying that you’ve been pushing pretty hard recently. Even going so far as to… snap at people who can’t keep up to you… Which includes Sam and Lisa…” She was hesitant to mention all of this, and it showed in her voice and the way she stood. 

“So they went to you instead of coming to me about it?” His tone was nearly as a sneer and she raised both eyebrows at him, her arms crossed over her chest now. “They can’t talk to me about it, so they go around to my girlfriend to get her to convince me to ease up?”

“James that’s not what’s going on, and you know it.” 

“And I don’t know why, but recently, that’s been bugging me too. Why the FUCK do you keep calling me James?! You’re not Steve, and you’re not my mother! Everyone else calls me Bucky. Everyone! Everyone but you.” He was in her face but she wasn’t backing down from him. 

“Is that what you want?” Her stance looked tight and like she couldn’t defend herself but that was the furthest thing from the truth. “I know you’re hurting, but that’s no…”

“No reason to take it out on everyone else?!” He snarled at her, really close to having her put him on his ass. “What the fuck do you know about what I’m feeling?!” 

“Nothing because you won’t talk to me about it! You come to bed after me, and are awake and gone when I wake up! I’m sorry that it’s come to this, but I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do!” 

“Talking isn’t going to bring him back!” He shouted, before he turned away from her. She recoiled from the volume of his voice, before she slowly slid her hand up his vibranium arm until she reached his bicep. 

“I know it won’t bring him back J-” She paused, looking up at him, seeing his face tighten. She hadn’t noticed it bothering him before but didn’t want to push things right now. “Bucky, but I can’t figure out how to help you if you don’t talk to me.” Calling him Bucky felt weird. He was James to her...

“What if I don’t need help?” He asked, jerking his arm from her hand. Bucky paused for a moment before he sighed. “What if I don’t want help? I like where I’m at. I’m focused, I’m reaching new metrics on everything. It feels freeing.” 

Faye sighed and let her hand drop away from where it had been hovering. This wasn't healthy, she was sure. “Okay hun…” She stepped back, turning away from him. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and stopped her, and stared at the floor. 

“Yes?” She asked, watching him. 

“I really don’t mind that you call me James… I don’t know why it’s bothered me at all…” He said softly to her, but not looking at her.

“It’s okay... But tonight… Can we talk about all of this stuff? Please? Even if you feel like it won’t help… I’ve been having some… I guess drops? And I need you.” she said before she tugged her wrist from his grip. For a moment it seemed like he wasn’t going to let her go, but released his grip and nodded. 

“Of course. Tonight.” He said before he stepped into her space again, and pressed a kiss for her forehead. Faye leaned for just a moment before she stepped away and left the simulation room as she heard him request ANDI to run the same simulation again.


	19. Sometimes you just need a little help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when you have the ability to manipulate emotions, it's better to let things run their course properly. And to ask for professional help when you need it.

When Bucky finally joined her, it wasn’t in his room. She was back in her room, sitting at the small kitchen table she had, working on something. He approached her, despite the small blip in his day arguing with her, he was still flying high on the things he had gotten accomplished. He sat down heavily across from her, crossing his arms over his chest. 

She looked at him, and closed the data pad she had been working on before giving him her full attention. “Can… can we hold hands? Please?” She asked. 

He relaxed his stance and slid his hands towards her. She took them gratefully and sighed softly. “Okay…” 

“So what did you want to talk about Faye?” he asked, trying to keep any sort of irritation from his voice. 

“Well I guess we can start with why it’s bugging you that I’m calling you James instead of Bucky?” She hesitantly put forward. Bucky’s eyebrows pulled down and he frowned at her. He didn’t like how hesitant she was with this. She was normally very confident, and now she was treating him like she needed kid gloves with him. But the problem wasn’t with her calling him that, it was the implications of what it meant. Despite being together for a year, telling each other that they loved each other… she was going to die and leave him alone. 

“There’s an intimacy to it… No one called me James except for my mother and Steve. And they’re both dead now. And it’s not like you won’t join them… we don’t know if what Steve did will work for me… Or if we can even replicate it.” He stared at their hands, running his fingers along the backs of her hands. “I know we talked about it briefly… but I’m afraid it won’t take and that means that I’ll live in this world, without you, eventually.” 

“And so you want to just… call it off then? Is that where we’re at?” She asked as she licked her lips and then pursued them together. She was holding back her want to cry because she had to get through this conversation. She had to. 

“Yes. No. I… I really don’t know.” He took one of his hands back and threaded it through his hair, still staring at her hand in his. “I don’t want you to be out of my life. But if this showed me anything….” 

_ It’s how fragile life is. _ Was the unspoken finish from both of them. 

“J-” She stopped herself, before she sighed softly. “Bucky… You can’t live life afraid of losing someone. But if you still want us to be together, if that’s actually something you want… then we need to work through this.” Faye could feel her hands trembling, and just tried to control that. “But you have to want it. Because Bucky if you don’t… if you want this to end… I can use my power to make you indifferent to me… but it would just be you to me. I can’t… I can’t affect my emotions the same way. But you would be free of it.” She offered. 

Bucky’s hand gripped hers. “NO.” His voice was a force to be reckoned with, and he looked her in the face for the first time since this conversation started. “No…” He relaxed his tone, before he sighed. “No, Faye, Rainbow. I want you in my life. Please. Which means we’re going to work through this together.” 

“But for now, until we get back on level, you want me to call you Bucky?” She whispered.

He thought about it, before he sighed softly and nodded. “Please. Until I have a handle on it. Then we’ll go right back to the way we were before.”

“No we won’t hun. We’re never going to go back there. It’s impossible. That would be ignoring what happened in the last few weeks. And it wouldn’t be healthy for us, but we’ll be much stronger for it moving forward….” She smiled at him, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“Do you believe that?”

“I have to. Bucky I’ve poured so much into this relationship with you. I’ve supported you through so much of this over the last year, and I have to believe that this… isn’t going to be what breaks us. You’ve put just as much into this with me. How can we believe any different?” She swallowed hard before she looked down at their hands. “And I don’t want to say this but it’s perfect Ja… Bucky. I’m with you till the end of the line hun. Whether you want me to or not.” 

Bucky chuckled sadly. “Who would have thought that that would be what’s haunted me and saved me for so many years….” he sighed softly. 

They fall silent. They just watch each other, trying to find the words to say and to talk about what was going on. He was the one who broke the silence. 

“You said that you were having drops… and that you needed me…” 

“Yeah… You know how my powers work, we’ve been over them so many times before. But I also feel what everyone else is feeling when I touch them. And I was always in contact with you while we were at the funeral. And you were so sad, and it’s just lingered on my consciousness since. I don’t know how to help you Bucky, and I just…. I want you to know that I love you but I need you to be there for me now… And it’s selfish of me to ask, I know.” 

Bucky stopped for a moment shaking his head. “It’s not selfish. I know that we’re supposed to support each other, and I should have been as attentive to you as you were to me.” 

“This wasn’t as emotional for me as it was for you.”

“But it turned into as emotional for you as it was for me. Faye I’m so damn sorry I didn’t give you what you needed and that you felt like you couldn’t ask for it from me. What do you need from me?” He asked, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing the back of her hand softly. 

“I want you there holding me at night and there when I wake up in the morning. I need you to talk to me when something is bothering you. Even if it’s not bothering you… if there’s something good. Bucky, please… That’s what I need. I just need you to share with me. No matter how hard it is to open up to me.” She shifted herself to be a little more comfortable. 

Bucky hummed softly and nodded. “Okay Faye. I’ll try.” They fell silent again, just quietly basking in their minimal touch. It was her that broke the silence this time. 

“Bucky… why are you so adamant about doing all these things? You’ve been doing nothing but pushing yourself and others for the last week or so.”

“I… I think if I have something to call mine, to be my achievement… this feeling that I’m letting Steve down would lessen. It might not go away, but it wouldn’t be so constantly there.” She nodded before she covered his hand with her free one. 

“I think you need to go see a grief counselor Bucky.” she said gently. “I can listen but I don’t have suggestions that’ll help.” 

He looked like he was struggling with the idea but when she didn’t show any judgement, he nodded. “Okay. I’ll find a grief counselor and go. Do you… do you want me to stay tonight Rainbow?” He whispered at the end as if he spoke louder the answer would be no. 

“I would kill for you to stay tonight, and stay all night.” She said as she took her hands back and stood up to move over to her kitchenette to find something for them to eat. Faye stopped when she heard him get up behind her. He stood, almost nervous to touch her, and she glanced back at him, waiting to see what he would do. He seemed to fight with himself before he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Something didn’t feel quite right and she tried not to linger on that thought because it wouldn’t do anyone any good. Faye leaned back against him, wanting to do nothing but call him James. But he had made it very clear that he wasn’t ready for her to use his formal name right now. And sex certainly wasn’t going to fix this particular issue. 

* * *

The next day Bucky found a recommended grief counselor and made an appointment, managing to snag a cancelled  appointment’s time. He told Faye about it, so that she would know that he was going to take her suggestion, and she got his permission to share his file with the doctor to help expedite the process. Before he left for the appointment, he was briefed by Fury and Hill about what he was going to be sent off on when he got back. It was an undercover operation with Faye. The party that would give them leads on Taksmaster if they were lucky. 

Dr. Lindstrom’s office was quiet, serene and Bucky was the last person to see the doctor that day. He stepped in, was greeted with a handshake and a smile. 

“Mr. Barnes.” 

“Bucky, please.” 

“Of course. Bucky. I’m Dr. Lindstrom, though if it makes you more comfortable you can call me Alex, or Alexander if you prefer.” Lindstrom gestured towards the couches, settling himself into the armchair. Bucky set himself gingerly into the couch and looked decidedly uncomfortable. 

“I understand that this might be difficult to start out our sessions, but just talk about what you feel comfortable with. A large part of dealing with grief is dealing with it in manageable chunks. So we’ll start there. I can help prompt you but that’s all I can do until you share your grief with me.” Lindstrom smiled at Bucky, with no judgement in his eyes or his expression. 

“Right. I guess… This has been going on for a while. And I don’t mean because of the funeral, and Steve passing. I mean all of it… I don’t know how…. Familiar…”

“How familiar I am with you being the Winter Soldier?” He supplied.

Bucky merely nodded.

“Your partner… Miss Morris? Provided me with your file. I read over it during time between my appointments today so that I could understand you better. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. “No, it’s okay. She’s… She’s great. Not sure I’d have come here if she hadn’t suggested it. Even though I’m here and now… you didn’t talk about your problems when I was growing up. You just dealt with them or ignored them. So to find out that my coping strategies weren’t going to work here… because it was more than just me that needed help coping… It didn’t go well.” He leaned forward, rubbing his hands together. “Everything we talk about, it stays between us right?” He asked, watching the doctor. 

“Of course. Whatever you tell me stays here unless I well and truly believe that you are a danger to yourself or others, and even then I would rather direct you to where you can get the help you need instead of just reporting it to an outside source.” Lindstrom supplied his policy as well, and Bucky gave it a quick look over with a nod. 

“Right. So Faye… My partner, she… It’s so… I don’t know how to describe it.” Bucky gave a frustrated groan as he sat further back on the couch, slouched just a little, defeated by his inability to articulate what was happening. “When we first met, I gave her the option of calling me James or Bucky and she chose James. It seems like so long ago, but really it was only about a year and a half ago… We’ve been together for a year of that. But since Steve died… I can’t handle her calling me James.” 

“What did it make you feel when she calls you James?”

“It was special. Like it was just for us. Because everyone else called me Bucky, her calling me James was special, because no one else does it.” 

Lindstrom shifted to let himself be comfortable. “And now?”

“Now? Fear. Intense amounts of fear like I’m not in control anymore. Like I’m not going to get to see her the next time she walks out of the room. I kinda lost it on her yesterday about it… She’s stopped calling me James… and I miss it. It made her stand out, but I’m so afraid…” 

“Before her, who called you James?”

“My ma and Steve. That was really it. Dad’s name was James, so most of the time I just got called Bucky. People saying my first name meant they were really close to me.”

“It was reaffirming for you. A way to hold onto a part of your past.” 

“I guess.” 

Lindstrom gave a small hum, as he thought about his next words carefully. “Do you feel up to exploring this more?” He asked, with a small tilt to his head. 

Bucky took a moment before he shrugged. “Sure, I guess.” 

“Tell me more about the serum.” 

Bucky took the time explaining everything that had been explained to him, including the fact that they weren’t supposed to age, but Steve had. And that left him with possibilities he hadn’t even thought possible before with Faye. 

“Before you had to deal with Steve’s passing… Had the two of you talked about a life together?”

“No. We’re Avengers, there hasn’t really been time for it. We just go from one crisis or in her case, one undercover operation to another. Whenever we’re together the last thing we wanted to talk about was work, and talking about a future meant talking about work.” Bucky shifted, grabbing a pillow to hold in his hands. “And then… When we were next to Steve’s bed in the hospital, we briefly talked about it, about finding out how Steve had aged and see if we could get that for me as well… So that we could have a life together that wasn’t endless. But we had promised to talk about it after dealing with the hospital visit which turned into his funeral and then the last week where I’ve just been pushing everyone away so I could handle things on my own.” 

Lindstrom nodded as he shifted to cross his legs. “And that’s impacted your relationship?” 

“Incredibly. I never thought that I would ever find, let alone deserve, what I have with her and I’m so afraid of losing it, I might have already done that. Which really, let’s be honest here, is what I deserve.” 

Lindstrom frowned before he shook his head. “Now you have to stop that line of thinking right now. What you deserve is to be happy with a partner that you choose. And whatever happened in your past? That has no bearing on what you do now. It might influence it, but it has no bearing on what you’re doing now. Because the moment you meet someone new, it’s only what you do moving forward that matters.” Lindstrom’s voice was still steady but there was an edge that said he was going to dig his feet in on this particular topic. Bucky wasn’t sure if he would have noticed it if Faye didn’t do the same thing when it came to things she felt strongly about. 

“I’ll… try.” Bucky slumped further into the couch. He felt so drained with all of this, and all they were doing was talking. Lindstrom could tell how tired he was, but he wanted to make sure that they covered one more thing. That had been a note from the booking interview with his secretary. 

“One more thing Bucky, and we’ll call it a day for today. I think we’ve made a good progress today and I wanted to talk to you about something that you mentioned to the secretary when you called in.” 

Bucky sat up a little bit more, glancing at the clock. His appointment was only an hour, and he had used up forty five minutes already with what they had started at. “Sure…” 

“You mentioned that you’ve been very motivated since your friend’s passing.” He leaned forward a little bit more. “But that others have found it… too intense.” 

Bucky shrugged. “I guess. I’ve been harder on others because they can’t keep up to my standard.” He grumbled softly under his breath before he looked at the doctor.

“But no one can keep up to you.” 

Bucky shook his head. “No. No one but Steve could have kept up to me. It’s hard to know if what I’m doing would even be okay when I don’t have someone that can go toe to toe against me. At least not… in a fighting sense…” 

Lindstrom looked a little confused at his choice of phrasing. Bucky caught the look before he cleared his throat. “Faye, she could and absolutely would put me on my ass if she needed to. But we… we don’t go toe to toe in combat. I’m afraid of hurting her.” 

“But you just said she could take you on.” 

“Have you seen what she looks like?” Bucky asked, watching Lindstrom shake his head. Bucky immediately dug his phone out of his pocket, pulling up one of the news reports on the small ceremony they had had for Steve. He zoomed into the picture of him and Faye next to the grave and held it out to the doctor. Even with her heels, she was shorter than he was by a full head. And what she was wearing left her looking too sweet and vulnerable by far. “Look at how much smaller she is then me! I can lift her without an effort… I could hurt her with this hand,” He held up his flesh hand, before he switched and held up his vibranium one. “Let alone this one!” 

“Do you have a picture of her in her uniform, if she has one?” Lindstrom asked as he held the phone back out to him.

Bucky quickly switched to his gallery, looking through his photos until he found the one of Faye walking towards him off the Quinjet. She was in ankle boots, tight tactical pants, a kevlar shirt that was done up to her neck, and her hands encased in fingerless gloves, hair up and out of her face. You couldn’t tell from the photo but he knew where all her weapons were. Had disarmed her during enough sexual encounters to know where they were on her body. He handed the phone back to the doctor who gave a small chuckle.

“She doesn’t even look like the same person. This one, this is not someone I want to meet in a dark alleyway. And you’re worried about hurting her?”

“Of course I am. I’m a super soldier. I could have killed Steve Rogers, and he was the only other super soldier left in existance. Which leaves just me.” 

“It’s always hard to be the last of something. And you’ve been the last of something, three times now haven’t you? The last of your family, and now, the last Howling Commando and the last Super Soldier. But that doesn’t have to be all you are Bucky. You can be more than that, you can have more than that. More than your lasts, you can be your firsts. I know it sounds strange, but think about it. Come see me again in three weeks. When we talk again, I want to hear about your firsts. Especially the new ones. And I think it would do you and Faye some good to have a couple training sessions with her where you both go full out. It might help you realize that she can take care of herself. Because saying you do and believing it are two different things.” Lindstrom handed the phone back and smiled at Bucky. 

Bucky nodded before he stood and shook hands with the other man. He wasn’t sure about that last one, but he was going to try. He wanted to be better… so that he could keep Faye in his life.


	20. Work through your problems

They were scheduled to depart three days after his appointment, and when he got back to the compound, he sat down with Faye, talking to her about what he had discussed with the doctor, including the suggestion that they train together, against each other. He was a little taken back by just how eager she was to try fighting against him. Then he remembered that she had no sense of self preservation, and that she thought it would be fun. 

“We have simulation guns! They’ll track trajectory and we’ll know if we’ve been hit! And we can train together, guns, knives, the whole kit!” She was eager as she got to her feet and started pacing. He leaned back and watched her with a rueful smile.  _ I love this woman so much. I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone as much as I love her… We’re not perfect, but who wants perfect? She’s perfect for me…. _

Two days later found him and Faye in the largest simulation room the compound had to offer. She walked away from him, both of them armed with their weapons of choice, with their weapons as the simulation versions. That included their hand held knives. The only thing it couldn’t protect them from was themselves. 

“Faye, are you sure about this!?” He called out to her as she walked away from him, and the simulation room put them into a cityscape. It was complete with actual buildings, that allowed them to climb and occupy rooms in the simulation room.

“Yuuuup!” She called back before she disappeared from view, and he started to count to a thousand. It would give her enough time to disappear into this cityscape. Once he hit one thousand, he hoisted his gun, and walked forward. There were no signs of her yet, but he didn’t think she’d just stick around where he was going to be just to fuck with him. She’d make it a challenge for him. So likely in one of the buildings, but figuring out which one would be the difficult part. For the next twenty minutes, he carefully listened and hunted for her, weighing every building as the area of confrontation. There was one building he kept dismissing, figuring that it wasn’t going to be the one he was going to find her in, only to figure out it was her powers that were making him indifferent to the building and making him dismiss it. 

He growled lowly and heard her laugh in the communication device they were both wearing. “Twenty minutes… that’s impressive.” She said into the comm unit before his attention was on the building he knew she was in. 

“What’s the record hide time?” 

“Three hours.” 

“And the fastest you’ve ever been found?”

There was a pause. “With or without Starktech?”

“Without.” 

“Fifteen minutes, and forty six seconds.” 

Bucky entered the building, slowly checking around corners and looking up the building stairs. She’d probably be about mid way up, give herself options for escape. “Who was it?”

“War Machine.” 

“What’s Sam’s record?”

“Sixteen minutes, twenty eight seconds.” He grumbled at that time, knowing Sam had beaten him.

The comm went silent as he started up the stairs, with his gun pointed upwards. He hit the seventh level which was about halfway up. 

“Just curious. What’s the time for Tony?”

“Five minutes exactly. Fucker cheated with Starktech and tracked my comm unit. My powers don’t affect tech, so he cheated. That’s also why all my tech minus what we have, plus the comm unit so we can do this, was left in my room.” He heard movement in a room to his left, and reached out to gently ease the door open, except the door was locked. “Oh well done Bucky. Chase me handsome.” She teased before he heard the window slide open. He smirked before he brought his foot up and kicked the door next to lock, causing it to burst open. He stepped in, bringing the gun up and firing as she disappeared on to the fire escape. He missed, but he heard her going down. He ran forward, seeing her hit the ground before she disconnected the small grapple line. She looked up at him, and gave him a small salute before she ran down a side alley. Bucky grabbed the line in his prosthetic hand and slid down, hitting the ground running after her. He turned the corner and immediately found her thighs wrapped around his face, bearing him down to the ground. He let go of the gun, and brought his hands up to her waist as his back hit the ground. 

Bucky hauled her back and off him, throwing her back to the alleyway. Rolling over to his hands and knees, he was back on his feet as she arched her back to get back to her feet and he brought his vibranium arm up as she shot at him. It sent a mild shock up his arm, but he smirked before he ran for her. Flesh hand, his right hand, pulled back and swung for her face. She dodged out of the way, only to be face to face with the gun in his left hand. She slapped it out of the way as he fired, and drew her gun up again. He dodge his head to the side, the gun going off before he knocked her hand up and headbutted her, causing her to stagger back.

Faye shook her head quickly before she dashed forward, dodging past his reaching grip by bouncing off the wall until she got her hands in his hair, wrapped both her legs around his arms and hooked her ankles together around his back to hold his arms in place. It was a struggle against the vibranium arm, but she tried. He walked backwards until he slammed her back into the wall, once, twice, three times before her legs loosened their hold and he hauled her off his back onto the ground. He straddled her hips, reaching a hand for her throat only to find her hand gun pointed at him again. Covering the muzzle with his vibranium hand, he heard and felt her pull the trigger, before he gripped around the slide and pulled it clean off her gun. She looked at it for a moment before she threw it at him and he had to dodge to the side. 

When his focus was back on her it was with her knife coming for him. It sunk into his shoulder and he grunt from the shocked impact before he pulled back and it pulled away as well. He wasn’t actually bleeding but it mimicked the pain exactly. He groaned as he felt her land a blow between his legs. She wiggled her way out from underneath him, planted her feet on his chest and kicked him onto his back. She rolled back, spinning her knife in her hand before she was back up on her feet. Her index finger was in the circle at the pommel of her knife, and her blade pointed towards him as her other hand bundled up into a fist. 

“You know how this is going to end right Rainbow?”

“Yup. You on your back, begging me to tap out.” She smirked before she got serious, as he ran for her. She ducked under his fists, weaving around and landing a few of her own hits to his sides. She could feel him pulling his punches, and every time he did, she made sure she stabbed him and then ripped it out again. “Stop pulling your fucking punches Bucky!” 

“I could break…”

“What the fuck did I say!?” She asked, right before she missed his hand coming and snapped her mouth shut with a sharp click of her teeth, sending her flying back and her breath knocked out of her. Faye was dazed for just a moment but that was long enough for Bucky to pin her properly and held his knife braced over her heart. 

“What was that about me on my back, begging to tap out?” He smirked at her. She glanced down at his crotch where she had her knife pointed. 

“Draw?”

Bucky considered it, before he saw how her eyes were glowing yellow green at him. “Cheeky darling, but that won’t work on me this time.” He smirked down at her, feeling a lethargic feeling starting to pull at his muscles. 

“But yes, we’ll call it a draw.” He clambered off her, sitting next to her. “ANDI, turn off the simulation please.” He called up, helping her sit up. 

She pulled a small piece of cloth from her pocket and held it under her nose where it was starting to bleed. “Shit Rainbow, I’m sorry.” He said as he shifted to help support her head as she tilted it forward. 

“No no, don’t apologize. Because let’s be honest, if these had been real weapons you’d be covered in stab wounds. And I think my knuckles are bruised from punching your sides. I held my own.” she paused, tilting her head up and wavering a little bit. “Secret time?” She asked. 

He helped her to her feet, and held her close. “Of course, what’s the secret?”

“I had headshots, fifteen different times, especially while you were trying to find the building. I didn’t take a single one.” She smirked up at him, still holding that cloth to her nose.

“And you complained about me pulling punches…” He teased, walked with her towards the door, kicking his assault rifle up into his hand before he slung it over his shoulder. 

“But you did!” 

“We’re going on an undercover mission soon! Did you want to look like I abused you?!” He asked before they turned in their simulation weapons back into the quartermaster and they beelined right for medical to make sure that she hadn’t actually broken anything. 

Within the hour she had a clean bill of health, all during the time, they talked about their undercover aliases. They even started to act like them, just to practice and sell it. When they went to that party, they were going to be Annabeth and Reggie Crae. There was a bottle of hair bleach next to her stuff in her bathroom, and she stared at her black hair in the mirror. She was about to start unpacking to work the bleach into her hair to get some approximation of blonde when Bucky moved to stand in her bathroom door. “Woah woah woah! What do you think you’re doing!?”

“Reggie, I gotta dye my hair! The roots, they’ll be unmanageable!” She protested, a soft southern tone in her voice. 

“But darling wife, I love your black hair.” He replied back with a smirk at her. 

She opened her mouth to speak before he just stepped in the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her. “Please Faye, don’t dye it blonde…” He whispered, breaking character for the first time in almost four hours since they started. 

“Why?” Her voice was back to that familiar accentless tone. 

“I just like your hair the way it is now….” He replied, looking down at her in nothing but a towel. But she waited, watching him carefully. He sighed softly before he leaned down to press their foreheads together. “That box is Steve’s hair colour, I don’t think I’d be able to focus on the mission if you’re blonde.” 

Faye closed her eyes and leaned against him more. “It’s too soon, I know. We’ll scrap that bit then.” She said softly, as she stashed the dye away in her cupboards under the sink. He leaned up to press his lips against her forehead. “Thank you for sharing it with me.” Faye swallowed hard before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They stayed like that for a while, before it was interrupted by a low grumble. 

He leaned back, sheepish look on his face as he chuckled. “Sorry, must be hungry.”

“It’s okay. Let’s go have dinner.” She smiled up at him as they separated so that she could go get dressed and the pair went to eat. 

* * *

“How did he do!?” 

Faye was sitting eating breakfast in the common kitchen the next day, and laughed as Sam and Rhodes both vied for her attention. Finishing her mouthful, she sipped on her coffee. “Records are still intact.” Was all she said before Sam was giving a crow of triumph and Rhodes was smirking as he leaned back against the counter. 

“Good. No need to show him up just yet.” Sam was laughing as he sat down next to her. “What was his time anyway?”

“Twenty minutes. Exactly.” 

The man in question put in appearance, beelining right for the coffee pot before he leaned down and kissed her cheek and settled in on her other side. The other Avengers that were still in the compound and not out on a mission also started to filter in, and started inquiring about the training session. 

Sam gently clapped his hands together before he grinned at everyone who was in various states of awakeness. “You know what we should get back to doing? Team exercises. Just like we used to.” 

Wanda smiled and nodded. “I’d like that. It would feel like old times.”

“Should bring back the ‘Find Solaris hunt’ and make it our yearly big training mission.” Rhodes crossed his arms, hand still around his cup. 

Bucky looked at everyone confused. “Find Solaris Hunt?”

“Yeah, we used to send her out twenty four hours before us, and then we’d try and track her down. There’s a couple abandoned cities we’d use so that people could use their powers without issue, and once we had Lisa, we could repair it and start over.” Sam said with a grin. “Used to run them all the time, then we all just got too busy to. But I think it would be good to do again. If you’re up for it of course Faye?”

Faye thought about it for a moment before she nodded. “Sure, but if we take all our Avengers… that’ll be a little too stacked against me to be fair. So how about it’s Bucky and I?” She asked. She watched as Sam actually paused for a moment hearing her say Bucky instead of James, and saw how tight her eyes were before he just let it go. She silently begged him not to say anything, and he didn’t. 

“What do you guys think?” He asked, looking at the others assembled.

“Sure! The White Wolf and Solaris? Shouldn’t be too hard to find them together, but we have to capture them too, right?” Peter asked.

Faye nodded. “Yeah. In group exercises like this, the current record, not counting Tony’s cheating time of 15 minutes, is forty five minutes after entering the city.” 

“Who holds that record?” Bucky asked, watching her. 

“Clint Barton.” 

Later that day, Bucky and Faye boarded the Quinjet before they were flown to their destination. As soon as they disembarked, her arm was in his and she leaned on him like there was nothing in the world that mattered more than her husband. Here she was nothing more than doting wife to a rich man with too much money to spend and nothing to spend it on.


	21. Hydra Supreme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I'm pulling a little more heavily from the comics then the MCU, given that we just have so much more information in the comics about Hydra. I've been having so much fun running through all that.

Taskmaster was chomping at the bit. It was taking him much longer then he liked to get Zemo to his new handlers. And the man wasn’t being very cooperative. But anytime Zemo tried to fight him off, it was child’s play to subdue him once more. But he just had to get him seen in Europe and then somehow make it back to the States to hand him over to the person he was supposed to. It took him months of careful movements, but they eventually got themselves seen in Europe before he was on his way back to the US. It worked out well that Rogers had died so that many were too busy mourning to pay attention. 

The building he was supposed to take Zemo to was nondescript. He dragged the man in after him, before he shoved Zemo to his knees in the garage area of the building. Taskmaster left his mask on as he strode away from Zemo, who just stayed where he was. It didn’t hurt that he had used some of the rations he fed his recruits to make them slightly more docile and susceptible to suggestions.

“Good, you brought him with you.” 

“Done exactly as requested. They’ll be searching the eastern continent for him, and he’ll be safe and secure here in the US.” Taskmaster replied to the figure that strode towards him. “I assume the rest of my payment is in my account?”

The man smirked and nodded. “I’m not so stupid as to try and take you on Masters. It’s been sent and you’ve been paid. Try and keep your head down for a while. Don’t need the Avengers on my ass until I’ve done what I need to.” He strode past Taskmaster and crouched in front of Zemo, pushing his head back with a rough shove. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Drugs of my own making. Makes them more likely to follow orders. Didn’t want to give it him but he was fighting every time I turned around, so. Didn’t have a choice.” 

“Does it wear off?”

“Eventually, it wasn’t a large dose. Which will give you more time to figure out how to sway him to your side cause he won’t join HYDRA willingly Rollins.” 

“I’ve got that covered. Your job is done. I’ll be in touch if I need your services again Masters.” 

Taskmaster whirled on his heel and walked out of the building, disappearing into the night. The man stood, helping Zemo back to his feet before he led him further into the bunker, down to the room that Zemo would occupy. As he went further into the bunker after dropping the man off to sleep off his drug induced reaction, Rollins surveyed everything before him. 

Falcon and The White Wolf… They had no idea what was coming for them. 

“Supreme! We’ve decoded some more information!” Rollins looked down at the man who had called up to him. 

Rollins smirked and descended the stairs until he was in front of the screen and reading over what he was being shown. It was a translated copy of information pertaining to an old file on Steve Rogers, and there was a soft laugh as he read over it all, his laughter ramping up as he read. This was everything he had wanted and needed. It made him feel elation, and as he calmed down, he turned to bark orders. They were that much closer to what Rollins was planning, and he was excited to see his plans come to fruition. 

“What do we have on The Avengers right now?” He asked, moving over to his intelligence section. 

“Most recent intel tells us that they were all coming back to attend Rogers’ funeral. Do we want to take any of them out?”

“Not that’ll just make them a martyr. For now… Keep tabs on all of them.” He patted the operatives shoulder and walked off. Everything was going according to plan. It was perfect. And so far, no mistakes. 

* * *

Bucky was clean shaven, hair styled and trimmed, dressed in a well fitted tuxedo, with white kidskin gloves that hid his vibranium hand with Faye dressed in a silver dress much like the first one she had worn on their first date. Her hair was left down this time, and she kept her arm in his as they toured around the room, making connections. Conversation flowed freely around them, and Bucky looked at peace for the first time in a long time, but Faye could see the tightness around his eyes any time the conversation turned to Steve. But Reggie Crae wasn’t close to Steve, so he had to keep his feelings hidden. But he relied on her, and she supported him as she tittered and laughed through the night. Their target, the man who had connections to Taskmaster, approached them, talking to them about the fundraiser they were here to ‘support’.

“Mr. and Mrs. Crae. So glad to finally make your acquaintance.”

Faye smiled at the man as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Bucky had his arm around her waist, and leaned in against her a little bit more to show that they were together. “It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance as well Mr. Beringer.”

“Will, please. Mr. Crae you don’t mind if I steal your ravishing wife away for a dance do you?” 

Bucky looked down at her, and smirked. “Not at all. I need to refresh my drink. Try not to fall in love with him dear?”

“No promises Reggie.” She replied with a matching smirk before William escorted her out onto the dance floor. Bucky’s hand trailed down her arm until their finger tips slid away from each other and Faye’s attention was on William’s face. He spun her around the dance floor and she laughed and played her part, dropping hints to him that her husband was having problems with an associate. A powered associate that he needed to disappear. “Ugh honestly, it feels more like I’m married to his associate then him!” She grouched softly as she was pulled in close during the dance. 

“Well now we can’t have that happening to a woman such as yourself. Perhaps I can help your husband with his problem. I have some connections…” 

“Oh would you?!” She asked excitedly as William dipped her. He smirked at her, and pulled her back up to her feet. 

“It will be my pleasure. Plus I think your husband may want some… time with you tonight if the way he’s been staring at us is any indication. And you’ve been an absolute delight… so if I could help… since I can’t persuade you to leave him, I’ll have to do it this way.” He smiled at her, before he tucked her hand into her elbow and escorted her back to Bucky. Bucky’s first move was to pull her in close to him again. 

“Did you have fun Annabeth?”

“Oh Reggie, he’s a great dancer! I mean, and sorry Will, you’re better, but he’s almost as good!” She said as she leaned against Bucky. “And he mentioned he might be able to help you deal with that associate you’ve been complaining about…” She looked up at him with a small smile. He smirked down at her, before he looked over at William again.

“Oh really?”

“Yes. I’ve got someone I can put you in contact with… for a price.” 

Bucky hummed as he gently ran his hand up down her upper arm. “A price… what kind of price?” 

“Just call it a favour later.” 

“Hmmm… that seems like a rather steep price to pay… something open ended like that? Just for a meeting?” Bucky asked as he watched the other man snag three glasses of wine from a roaming waiter and took the glass held out to him. 

“Well the contact isn’t the most… Hmmm… Let’s talk after the event tonight. Meet me here at the end of the night. We’ll talk then.” William said before he bowed to them and moved off towards another guest. Faye leaned against him a little harder as he walked off. They talked quietly to each other, confirming that they were going to stick around to do this. She gently tugged him down by his lapels and kissed him quickly. 

They spent the rest of the night mingling, even getting out on the dance floor together for a slow waltz. She smiled and laughed softly, and adored being with him like this even if it wasn’t technically her and Bucky and instead Annabeth and Reggie Crae. Still when it was the two of them on the dance floor, twirling with each other, all that mattered to her was him. 

* * *

It was well after midnight when William Beringer came back to them. He led them to a small office, inviting them to sit down. 

“Are you sure you wish to discuss this in front of your lovely wife?” William asked. 

Bucky glanced at Faye and gently tugged her into his lap. “I don’t keep secrets from her.” 

“Oh Reggie, I don’t know if I want to listen to all of this. Handle it all quickly and we’ll head back to the hotel….” She leaned up to his ear, whispering something that William wouldn’t hear. It was her good luck to Bucky, reminding him that she loved him. He on the other hand, for William’s benefit, looked like he was a small bit scandalized at what she was saying to him. 

“Alright darling. Go wait outside, try not to get into trouble.” He said before giving her a gentle pat on the ass before she was back on her feet, waving to William and heading out the door. William smirked at the man who was sitting across from him. 

“You’ve got an amazing woman there Reg.” 

“You have no idea. She’s the light of my life. But we were talking about a contact and me owing you a favour.” 

“Down to business then.” William smiled at him, before he settled in. “I have connections to a man who could help you out. I can make the phone call, have him contact you, or I can set up the meeting for you.” 

“And it’ll just cost me owing you a favour.” 

“Money, I can get more of that any time. But favours? That’s the true market. Favours make the world go round especially when you’re as rich as we are.” William laughed as he settled his hands over his stomach. 

“What sort of favor could I possibly offer to you?”

“Well that’s the beauty of it. When I need it, I’ll call you up and ask for it. And you have to do it. No questions asked.” Bucky hummed a little bit, knowing that he could agree to this and this man would never find him again. After all, Reggie Crae didn’t exist. Neither did Annabeth Crae. But he had to make it look like he was considering the offer and whether or not he could manage this.

“Hmm… I could try and handle this on my own… but I can’t seem to get him to cooperate. So I’ll take you up on the offer. Just give me the number and how to contact him.” Bucky said. 

William smiled and wrote down the instructions and number before he held it out to Bucky. “I’ll be in touch about that favour.” He smirked, shaking hands with Bucky.

Bucky nodded, shaking his hand before he took the paper.

While Faye waited for Bucky, she scrolled through her emails. It was mostly emails she had seen before, but she paused on one. It was in reply to an email she had sent out months ago, and had been replied to during Steve’s funeral ceremonies.

_ Miss Morris, _

_ I’m sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to you on the request you asked about. I’ve been trying to sift through all of the information I’ve been left, and without knowing where to look, it’s been a little difficult. His files were not… organized well. And he didn’t let me organize it for him.  _

_ I’ve managed to get a lead on it, but I’m still searching, and I’m still searching for the prototypes he started on before the Blip. Once I find it, I’ll ship it to you and send you all the information I find. _

_ All the best, _

_ Pepper Stark _

_ CEO Stark Industries _

Faye smiled as she read the email and quickly typed out a reply, stating that she understood and appreciated the check in. She was slipping her phone back into her purse when Bucky came out and slipped that paper into her purse as well. William was with him, and they spent a few moments exchanging final pleasantries before they moved towards the door and their waiting car. Faye leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled. They weren’t going to talk about their success until they got back to the room. It was just safer that way, since they knew the room was secure. 

But the wait was tense as they rode the elevator up the stairs until they reached their room. She got the door open and stepped in, picking the skirt of her dress up before she turned to lock the door. However Bucky already had it done, and pulled her in close, pressing their lips together.


	22. Celebrating a mission before it's done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW appropriate tags: 
> 
> Asphyixiation, Oral (Female recieving), comfort

He had her pressed up against the door, her skirts rucked up so that she could wrap hose clad legs around his hips, his hands deep in her hair. She gripped onto his lapels and kissed him back, mouth opening under his gentle request with his tongue. The kiss turned heated quickly, and she pulled him closer so that he was pinning her to the door. Her purse hit the door, as a reminder to them that they had a job to do. He pulled back from the kiss, looking down at it, resting his forehead against hers. 

She glanced down at it before she leaned up to quickly peck at his lips again. “Tomorrow morning. No one would expect you to call him immediately.” She said before she found herself held up by his arms only. He walked her to the bed, and she tossed the purse onto the desk before he sat down with her in his lap. She kissed him again before she found herself on her back, with him braced over top of her. 

“You looked gorgeous in that dress… and seeing you work first hand… it was something else. I don’t think I’d ever be able to resist you… even without your powers…” He said lowly before he leaned down and kissed her again. His hands found the zipper and pulled it down, slowly, almost teasingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. He still had his gloves on and as he leaned back, she snagged his hand to stop him. He watched, blue eyes widening as she leaned forward, gently placing the end of his glove between her teeth and tugging until it came free of his hand. One flesh, one vibranium, and she looked up at him, seeing how he was now shrugging out of his tuxedo jacket. She shimmied her dress down to her hips before he stopped her, the cuff links that had closed the shirt around his wrists sitting on the bedside table. He leaned forward, kissing her again before he helped push that dress to the floor, and tossed her further up the bed. 

She smiled, leaning up on her elbows and watched him pull his bow tie off, and slowly ease each button out of it’s casing. It was unhurried, and she sat up to undo her shoes, but he stopped her again. “Please… let me. Just be patient?” He asked softly. Faye hummed and nodded. 

He left his pants on after shrugging out of his shirt. It never ceased to amaze her the way he was built. Broad shoulders, tapered to a trim waist and a well kept body. And given how much he ate… The fact that he kept himself in such good shape… Even the scars that covered his body, specifically around his left arm lent to the rugged charm she loved about him. She smiled, watching him pull her foot up and unhook her strap from it’s casing, and slid it off before he repeated the motion with the other foot. He slowly rolled her pantyhose down, pulling it down until he tossed them to the side. She looked up at him, where he was hovering over her, hands on either side of her hips. Faye reached up and tugged him down, feeling his hands slide up to either side of her chest, and then underneath her body, holding her closer as their lips met again. She opened her mouth underneath his, her body getting warm from his attentions. She ran her hands up and down his back, sliding through his hair, though her fingers caught on the product in his hair that was holding it in place. There was a small hiss of pain as he felt her fingers break the product apart which let her slide her fingers through his hair with ease. 

His weight pinned her to the mattress, feeling her shift and arch underneath him in pleasure. “Tell me what you want baby…” He whispered against her lips. 

Faye hummed against his lips, and slid her hands to cup his cheeks. “I want… whatever you want.” She whispered softly to him. 

“And if I want you to ride me… facing away from me?” He asked. 

“Then that’s what I want…” Faye soon found herself on her stomach, his hands running up her back to the strap that held her bra secure on her body, and worked it open before he pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. He pushed her further up before he kissed the back of her thighs and slowly kissed his way up her covered core. She wrapped her arms around a pillow and spread her legs, feeling him burying his face between her thighs so that he could tease her over the lace panties she was still wearing. 

She hummed softly before she gasped as he pulled the lace to the side and licked up her slit, tasting her sweetness. He shifted her up so that her back curved and her slit was on better display for him. Bucky slowly worked her open, his tongue first. His hands went to her ass, holding her open with his thumbs. He was slow, methodical. He made sure that she felt everything he did to her, and he listened to her gasps and soft whimpers. His fingers were next, sliding two inside of her, just to watch her writhe a little bit more under his ministrations. 

“Ah… J… Bucky…” She moaned, remembering that she couldn’t call him James anymore. He kissed his way up her body again, and she felt him against her core with his pants still on.

“Patience Rainbow.” He whispered, leaving her to relax and calm down before he stood up and stripped down to be as naked as she was. She heard the tear of foil from the condom and the soft groan as he rolled it on. Then it was him coming up behind her and sinking in, giving a loud groan as her tight heat clenched around him. Her mouth opened in pleasure and she shook a little from the feeling of the difference in his hands. He got her up onto her hands and knees, and with a quick and skilled movement, he was sitting back against the headboard, while she was splayed out on his lap. 

“Oh fuck!” She moaned as he helped her position her legs on either side of his thighs and brought his knees up so that he could get some leverage to fuck her. She reached her hands back, and into his hair, holding on tight. She moaned hard, feeling how deep he was inside of her. 

“Yeah, you like this Rainbow?” She hummed in response to his question and nodded. Her entire body was on display for him, but he buried his face into her neck, inhaling sharply as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held on. They stayed like that for a moment before his flesh hand slid up her body, and gripped onto her breast. His vibranium hand trailed down her stomach until it reached where they were connected and he slowly pressed and rubbed against her clit. His arm was holding her in place as she jerked in pleasure. 

She spread her legs a little more and sunk further onto his cock. “What do you want, baby?” He whispered in her ear, as he thrust up into her, slow and hard. 

“Ah… Pr-promise to... MMM FUCK! Do it if… AHN! I ask?” She asked as she felt him pull on the nipple between his fingers. Faye tilted her head back on his shoulder, moaning in his ear as he panted in hers. 

“Whatever you want… I want.” He groaned as he slowed his thrusts down, letting her settle to a stop, but she kept rolling her hips to keep up the stimulation. 

“Promise you won’t get mad.” She panted as he kept playing with her. 

“Tell me what it is Rainbow.” 

She hummed as she grazed that spot deep inside of her that made her pleasure wind tighter. “I want you to choke me…” Both of Bucky’s hands snapped to her hips to stop her. She whined as she was stopped, but she leaned forward, turning her head back to look at him. “You asked…” 

“You want me to choke you… L-like I did…” 

Faye bit her lip before she felt him shift inside of her walls. “Yeah… Like that night I came to save you. But maybe not so lethal… There’s ways to do it…”

“Yeah I know... But… You trust me enough for it?”

“Bucky I trust you with my life…” 

He pulled her back against his chest, and rested his forehead against her shoulder. He pressed his lips against her shoulder blade before his vibranium hand slid up her front, causing her to shiver and shake from the temperature difference. She hummed before she felt his hand around the base of her neck. He leaned his face up, resting his chin over her shoulder and keeping her tight against his chest. 

“You’re sure?”

“Yes…Please..” 

“Say my name…” He whispered, his vibranium hand sliding up her throat until he found the pulse point on either side of her throat. His thumb rested over one, and his middle finger over the other. 

“Bucky…” Her voice was thready and almost whispery as she felt his grip tighten. 

“Not that one.” He growled in her ear. 

Her heart beat faster and he felt under his finger tips. “J-James.” 

“That’s it…” Bucky whispered before he moved his flesh hand down to continue playing with her. He started to move again, and she placed one hand around his vibranium wrist, while the other went into his hair and held on. His feet shifted and he started thrust up into her and she moaned loudly and it was cut off as he tightened his grip further. Her mouth hung open and she gasped as he rubbed against her clit. A part of her felt elation at being able to call him James again… but she wanted to be sure about that before she kept calling him that after they were relaxing together. And that was the last coherent thought she had before she was solely focused on him and what he was doing.

There was a sharp upswing of pleasure before she was cresting over the top and clenching tight around him, able to draw breath in again as he released his hold on her neck. She gasped in, and shuddered around his cock. He was still thrusting into her, but it wasn’t as hard as he usually went. She gripped his hair tight and he groaned in response. Faye moaned as she shifted her legs so that she could help get a little more force to his thrusts. His flesh hand left her clit, letting her relax from the pleasure before his hand went to her hip, helping her get that power and hard thrusting she wanted and craved. 

“Fuck doll… Fuck you’re gorgeous like this… Got another in you doll?” He groaned in her ear, wanting her to cum for him again. 

“Y-yeah… Mmm fuck James… both hands on my hips…. Use me.” She bit her lip as he did just that, putting both hands on her hips and started to lift and lower her at a faster pace, his head thrown back against the headboard. Her hands went down to her breasts, groping herself to help push herself back over the edge. One hand slid further down, playing with her clit as she felt him hit that deepest part of her, brushing against it with every thrust. 

“Oh fuck, James… CUMMING!” She shouted, before his thrusts lost their pace and he pressed in deep and spilled himself into the condom.

“Fuck yeah… Mmm shit Faye…” He shifted them to slide further down until they were laying down on the bed. She panted, feeling his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her close. They were quiet for a while, basking in the afterglow of their coupling. 

His hand slowly ran up and down her stomach, as well as her upper arm, gently moving her hair from her face and burying his face in her shoulder and neck. 

“Faye… I love you….” He whispered in her ear.

“Do I get… to….” 

“Yeah Faye… I’m still not 100% on it, but I shouldn’t punish you for something that is my hang up.” He kissed her shoulder before he slowly pulled his softening cock from inside of her, and rolled away from her for a moment to toss the condom in the trash and clean them both up quickly before he was back to her. Faye rolled over, and welcomed him into her arms again. She wrapped them around his shoulders and kissed him softly.

“I love you James… so much.” She snuggled in, and sighed happily. It felt right to say his name like this again. He gently ran his fingers up and down her back, humming softly.

“You know… I think that training session and this mission really showed me… just how capable you are.” He stared at the wall, but held her close. “I know I shouldn’t worry about you so much… but it’s so hard…You’ve been throwing yourself in the way of danger the entire time I’ve known you…” 

Faye hummed and nuzzled against his neck before she gave a small sigh. “But that’s what we do as Avengers… why should it be different for me then you?” She asked, kissing his collar bone.

“No you’re right… I’ll try to relax on my stress about it…” He said softly before he pulled her face up and kissed her soft and slow. She slid her hands into his hair again and clung to him, sighing into the kiss. “But it might take me a while…” 

Faye smiled and leaned up to kiss his nose. “James I wouldn’t think it would happen instantly. Though… being able to call you James this soon… I wasn’t thinking it would come up this soon.” She hummed before he rolled back to turn off the light and then came back to hug her tight. Faye let her eyes drift shut and she snuggled in, safe and secure in his arms. 

“The counselor really helped out… Sort of kick started that for me.” He replied, kissing her forehead, before his eyes closed and he had them wrapped up in the blankets.


	23. Bad Thing Number 2

When they woke up it was to slow kisses and soft caresses. Faye stretched languidly as he kept her held against his side. “Mmmm I love you Rainbow. So much.” He murmured to her before he let her go and rolled out of the bed to hit the shower. She smiled as she watched him go before she sat up to collect their things and sift through everything that they had learned the night before. Turning on the television for some filler to the silence, she turned it to the news in case something caught her attention. Bucky came back out, towel around his waist and his hair dripping just a little bit. Without the product in it from the night before it was falling into his eyes and he smirked a little bit, seeing her sitting there in nothing more than the panties from the night before. 

“Well now doll.. Think you should get dressed?”

She tossed her hair off to the side, and looked over at him. “Was waiting for the shower to be free. Wanna set up that meeting with Masters, and then we’ll get this all settled?” She asked. 

“Sure thing.” He leaned and slowly kissed her, both of them turning their attention to the news channel which talked about a masked vigilante who was clearing out crime across the city. They showed a brief clip of him, cape and a deep v on his black outfit. Bucky wrapped his arms around Faye’s shoulders as they watched. 

“You know…”

“If I didn’t know better… I’d almost think that was Steve…” He finished off her sentence as they watched the clip play over and over while the news caster talked about what the vigilante was doing and that if anyone had any leads, they were to call the local PD and report him. 

“Yeah but how the hell is that even protecting him? That’s a floor to ceiling titty window, with his most vulnerable spot wide open…” She said as she reached her hands up and gently ran them over his arms. 

“Yup… and I’d ask who wears a cape… but I mean… Vision, and Thor.” 

“Dost mother know you weareth her drapes?” she quoted while staring at the screen. 

Bucky gave a cut off snort before he just dissolved into laughter. “Wasn’t… wasn’t that one of the first things Tony said to Thor?” He asked after catching his breath. 

“Yeah. It was their favorite meeting story to tell.” The news switched to another story, and she tapped his arms before getting up to shower herself. While she was showering, Bucky followed the instructions William had provided them, setting up the meeting with Masters through his handler, and he settled into the chair, looking over the information again. She came back out, wrapped in a towel in her hair and around her body. She stepped up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

“Well?”

“Meeting’s set for tonight. Midnight. Couple states over, so we’re going to have to hoof it.” 

* * *

They were quick to pack, and while Bucky drove, she told him about the email from Pepper and that just in case she wasn’t at the compound when they arrived, to watch for a package from Pepper for her. He promised to keep an eye out for her, and he held her hand as they drove, keeping it on his lap, their fingers laced together. They got to the meeting place with thirty minutes to spare, and they stayed in the car for a moment. 

“How do you want to handle this?”

“I’ll sneak in, hide. Wait for the signal. Then we’ll move in and take him down. Should be simple but we’ll have to be quick. He’ll figure out our fighting patterns really fast.” She said as she got out of the car, pulling her mask on. As she tucked it against the collar of her uniform, it sealed into place, and she watched her visor light up with information. She ran to the side of the vehicle, and got herself to the roof, finding a sky light. She laid down on the roof, looking down through the glass into the lit area. This wasn’t a comforting situation to be in, since she couldn’t get in there without breaking something just yet. So she just had to be patient. She heard Bucky walking in, looking like his formal self, gloves on to cover his vibranium hand. She could hear him, and heard him call out that he had arrived, as he had been instructed. 

Masters stepped out from behind a crate and walked towards Bucky. “So Mister Crae. It’s going to cost you three million, minimum.” 

“Three mill to deal with an enhanced?” 

“Hazard pay. Can’t do anything without the payment. Understand that I’m good but Enhanceds are another thing all together. Can’t handle them as well as normal people. And I never get hired for normal people anyway.” He crossed his arms, a quiver on his back, folded up bow sticking out at his lower back and a sword on his hip. There was no sight of a shield, but Bucky was sure he had one. His vibranium hand clenched in his glove before he shrugged.

“Three Mil. Anything else?” 

“Name, any information you have on the target.” 

Bucky glanced up at the skylight briefly as if he were considering his options. “Well now you’re not going to like this part….” He said right before there was a sound behind Masters, and that vigilante they had seen on the news earlier burst in. Faye cursed into his comm unit, before she crashed down through the skylight. 

Masters whirled around, the bow immediately in hand, and arrows nocked as he drew back and fired. He fired one at the target behind him, directly at the man who had interrupted his meeting, and one up at Faye who was also crashing in. She swung herself out, but it brought her wire in contact with his arrow, causing her to fall with another curse. The vigilante dodged the arrow before he dove for Masters, tackling him to the ground. Masters kicked the vigilante off of him, as Bucky tore the sleeves off his suit jacket and took his gloves off as well. He pulled two glocks from his lower back, and strode forward, firing both. 

Masters suddenly had a shield in hand, blocking the attack from Bucky. Faye had knives in her hands and she ran for Masters, sliding underneath the shield, and trying to hamstring the man. But he was quick, moving away from her and kicked her, sending her flying back into a crate. She gave a grunt as she connected with the crate before she got back up to her feet, sheathing one knife and pulling out her own gun. She aimed and fired, only to find that shield in her way, and Masters’ sword coming for her. Leaning back, she planted one foot on his chest and kicked him back, only to have Masters whirled around and punched back by the vigilante. With how he moved, neither she nor Bucky could get a good look at who the vigilante was. 

Bucky got into the fray now, holstering his guns before he went in hand to hand, wishing he had the shield. Not that he would have brought it with him, it was too big for this particular task but he could have given it to Faye to bring into the encounter. But that was fine, they were here and already balls deep into the fight. He caught a hold of Masters, taking him to the ground, aiming to knock him out through his mask only for his fist to hit the ground as Masters rolled to the side, scrambling to his feet. Faye saw the Vigilante out of the edge of her sight, and grabbed a hold of his cape, wrapping it around Master’s head, and yanking back so that he was thrown off balance. The vigilante was a solid looking man and he wasn’t phased as she used the cape as a choke device. 

She used it to clamber up his back, and then wrapped her legs around his neck and let go of the cape, trying to haul his mask off and get her legs more solidly wrapped around him so that she could choke him out. But that wasn’t happening as he reached up and hauled her off of him, throwing her to the ground. She kicked her legs out and kicked at his shin, watching him dodge out of the way. 

“Morris… I remember you… remember training you…” His voice was low, almost a growl.

“I’ve gotten much better then when you trained me all those years ago.” she sneered back, before wheeling her legs and getting back to her feet. The vigilante was soon right there as well, getting countered just as much they were. She swung around Bucky like they had trained for, and then was face to face with Masters’ sword. Faye leaned back, letting it swing over her, only to take his shield to her mask, which sent her crashing to the floor again, cracking the visor. Groaning, she rolled back up to her feet, sliding back from them. 

Bucky saw the shot coming for her from something around Masters’ wrist, and got in front of her, his vibranium arm catching the shockers that Masters had used. He groaned and collapsed as it forced his body to convulse and shake. Faye slid next to him, and grabbed a hold of the shocker, yelling as it hit her as well before she got it off of him, and threw it off to the side. She reached down and pulled his gun out, aiming it as Masters who was once more fighting hand to hand with the vigilante. 

Her aim was off from getting shocked, and she hissed as her shot went wide. “Mother fucker.” she swore before she was back on her feet, running for the vigilante. “Coming in, duck!” As the vigilante ducked down, she slid up his back, and kicked Masters in the face, finally knocking his mask off. She panted as she looked at him, standing next to the vigilante. 

Masters started to laugh before he shook his head. “Next time Morris. Better luck next time.” he reached to his waist and before either her or the vigilante could stop him, he had pulled out a small bomb and threw it to the ground, covering the area in smoke and a bright flash of light. She covered her eyes, and gathered up the vigilante’s cape to shove at his face. They were both coughing, trying to chase after Masters before he got away but when they broke free of the smoke, he was nowhere close. 

“SON OF A BITCH!” She leaned over coughing as she tried to catch her breath. She stood, looking back at Bucky in his completely ruined suit as he stared at the vigilante. 

“This is impossible… you… you can’t be him…” Bucky said. The Vigilante stood tall, pulling his domino mask off and sighed. 

“Bucky. I know this is difficult to understand…” 

“NO. No no no, this isn’t possible. I can excuse a great many things, but this… this is fucking bullshit.” Faye looked over at the Vigilante, also struck by what she saw. Broad chested, which she already knew, with his suit made from a well made kevlar material. She followed the v up his body, past that stupid cape, and to his face, seeing the sharp jaw, blue eyes and blonde hair. 

“This isn’t possible.” She pulled her mask off, looking at him. Bucky walked away from them before he whirled back around and ran for Steve, fist leading. She interposed herself between them, and wrapped her arms around his chest, feet sliding as she was pushed backward so that he could get to the vigilante. 

“What is your name!?” Bucky snarled, as he kept trying to get to the vigilante.

“Nomad.” 

Faye looked over her shoulder and sighed. “Your actual name please.” 

“Steve Rogers.” 

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE!” Bucky shouted. Faye winced, and hit his chest with her fist, getting his attention so that he could calm down.

“Look I get you’re angry, but Jesus Christ James, stop shouting in my ear.” She hissed at him. He looked at her apologetic for a moment before he let his breath out slowly. 

“Sorry Rainbow.” He whispered, before he held her against him, glaring at Nomad. “This isn’t real. You’re HYDRA aren’t you?” He sneered.

“No. Furthest thing from Hydra. I’ve been tracking Taskmaster for the last… six months. He’s re-opened the Red Room but worse. Selling them to the highest bidder within the last two. Which currently… it’s HYDRA. If I was Hydra, I’d just let it happen.” Nomad stood with his hands on his hips, watching them. Bucky had his hands fisted in her uniform to keep himself attacking. 

Faye turned to look at Nomad, giving a small frown. “Hmm…. If he’s got the Red Room back up and running… this is a huge problem on top of everything else!” She threw her hands up in the air with a frustrated groan.

“Leave the Red Room and Taskmaster to me.” Nomad requested. 

She crossed her arms, watching him bringing his mask back up to his ear, and listening for a moment. Bucky was still tense behind her, trying to process all of this nonsense. 

“Look I have to go. Are you going to turn me in?” 

“We should. We really should. We should turn you in and call it a god damn day.” Bucky growled. 

“No. We’re not turning you in, but try to stay on the good side of the cops yea?” She asked. 

“I’m trying my best.” 

Bucky stopped for a moment before he turned his attention back to Nomad. “What did ma make every Thursday?”

Nomad paused for a moment thinking hard. “She made a roast beef dinner. No matter what it was, she made a kind of roasted beef every time.” Despite the answering being correct, Bucky was still distrustful.

“I don’t trust you. How can we get in contact with you if we have more… questions or information to share?” Bucky asked, knowing that he wanted to believe this so badly to be Steve… but it had to be a clone or a HYDRA plant. It had to be. 

Nomad reached to his belt and pulled out a small card. “Insert this into a computer and I’ll be in touch after that. I can’t have you tracking me, and I can’t have you stopping me. I’ve managed to take out plenty of the black widows but I need to get more.” He said, holding it out to them. 

Faye extracted herself from Bucky’s arms and moved over despite his protest to keep her distance from him. She took the card from him and nodded. “We’ll be in touch.” She pulled out one of her own, holding it out to him. “If you happen to find anything about HYDRA and their plans, please contact me the same way. I know he doesn’t trust you and I’m leery about it myself, but there was plenty of opportunity to kill me and him, and you didn’t, so I’m slightly more inclined to trust you.” 

Nomad nodded and took the card from her. He slipped it into his pouch before he pulled his domino mask back on. “Till later then.” He said before he ran out the way he came. Faye watched him go before she turned and jogged over to Bucky, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding on. 

“He can’t be real...Faye I…. I wasn’t seeing things right?” He whispered. 

“No James… he was as real as you or I.” She replied, running her hands up and down his back. 

“Why is this happening to me right now…!?” He swallowed hard as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Because bad things come in threes. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes I'm bringing back Nomad Steve Rogers. Because it's good Angst.... and shit will make sense as I reveal more Hydra plots, I promise. But to help ease some of the plot confusion: When Steve goes back in time, he leaves his other self in the ice, and he's found later by someone else (yet to be revealed). Turns himself vigilante since his older version just got buried. Hope that clears it up a little bit. <3


	24. Bad Thing Number 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler warning, but wanted to warn for this chapter: Faye is being Framed, Bucky Shoots at Faye, major cliff hanger

When they got back to the car, Faye leaned against the door checking her messages and hummed a little bit, before she was looking into the vehicle at Bucky. “Hun, I gotta do some work. Solo.” 

He looked almost pained at the idea. “I…” 

“I know, it’s not ideal. I know you need me, but I’ll call Sam and get him to meet you at the compound. Just… go easy on him okay?” She said softly before she moved around to the other side of the car and leaned in to kiss him softly. He clung to her, resting his forehead against hers. 

He drew in a shuddering breath before he nodded. “Okay Rainbow. Check in when you get where you have to go?” He asked, looking up at her. 

“Of course, always. James…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. So much.” She whispered before she leaned into the car again and kissed him soft and slow. He hummed against her lips and as they pulled back, he sighed softly. 

“I love you too Faye. I’ll see you soon?”

“You know it.” She pulled out of the car window before she went to the trunk and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. He pulled away after it was shut and paused for a moment watching her watch him. Her phone went off and she smiled, looking at the text. 

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: I miss you already.  _

_ Solari: I know. We’ll talk soon. I miss you too babe. _

She put her phone away before she disappeared into the dark away from him. 

* * *

Bucky got out of the car, seeing Sam waiting for him at the door to the compound from the underground garage. “Faye called, said she had to be outta the compound for a bit?” He called out. 

“Yeah. We ran into a….complication.” Bucky replied as he grabbed his bag from his trunk and walked towards Sam.

“Complication?” Sam asked as he walked next to Bucky as they headed towards the quartermaster as they talked. 

“Mhmm. Did you see the news bulletin on the vigilante?”

“That stupid caped crusader that the media is thankfully not calling batman?”

“That’s the one! His name is Nomad, and he ruined our meeting with Masters.” Bucky checked the guns back in, and ran his hands through his hair. “Fucker made it so that we couldn’t get him restrained and taken in. And that’s… not the worst of it honestly.” 

“How does it get worse?” Sam asked, the pair heading for the debriefing room. 

“Because he’s claiming to be Steve.” Bucky didn’t even try to bury the lead before he was hauled into one of the unoccupied side offices. 

“I’m sorry, you wanna run that by me again?”

“Apparently Nomad believes he’s Steve.” 

“We just buried Steve.”

Bucky threw his hands up in the air. “I know! You think I don’t know!?!”

Sam sat heavily on the chair, and stared up at Bucky who was starting to pace. “So what do you think about it?”

“I don’t know. I really think he might be HYDRA, but… He knew what my mother made for dinner every thursday. Why the fuck would he know that!? A HYDRA plant wouldn’t care about that detail of my life, it didn’t affect him.” Bucky kept walking back and forth. 

“So you think he’s a clone?! I hesitate to ask, but is that even possible?” 

“I literally have no idea. We should probably ask around, see what we can find before we bring this to anyone’s attention.” Bucky gave a groan. “The worst part is that I desperately want him to be real. To actually be Steve. So that I can just… forget the last two weeks even happened.” 

Sam looked concerned before he stood up and moved over to wrap his arms around Bucky’s shoulders. “Yeah I know Bucky… I know.” He felt the man shuddering as he started to cry, clinging to Sam. 

Once Bucky had himself calmed down, he huffed a small sigh. “And Faye said she had some solo work to do and I want her here so badly…” 

Sam hummed softly before he gently pulled Bucky back up to standing, grabbing a box of tissues and holding them out to him. “I know buddy. But you know she’d be here if she didn’t have that work to do.” Bucky blew his nose and nodded. 

“Yeah I know. It’s just been a lot.” He rubbed his eyes before he sighed and stood up straight. “Okay, we better go debrief Fury.” He said, back to his mildly taciturn nature as they moved to debrief Fury.

* * *

Faye was dressed casually and walked into the coffee shop in Antwerp, heading for the back corner table after she got herself a coffee. Her grey eyes shifted around, watching for her contact. When he arrived, she slipped her hand underneath her coat, unclipping the snap for her handgun, just in case something went south. 

He approached the table, acting for all intents and purposes like he didn’t know her, but wanted to sit at the table with her, smiles and pleasant tones. She arched an eyebrow at him, before shrugging. “It’s a free country, sit, please.” She gestured with her coffee before he was seated across from her, and slid a small USB across to her. 

“It’s all there S. Now these accounts are old, and I mean… 1990s old. Something to do with Captain Marvel.” He said lowly to her. 

She nodded, and slipped the USB key into her pocket. “Right. Okay, so no one knows you accessed these files right?”

“As far as I know. I mean I’m not Codes, but I should have covered my tracks well enough. Made it look like another operative, so it shouldn’t come up any time soon.” 

“Thanks Cowboy. I appreciate the assistance.” 

“Anything for you, you know that.” He smiled at her before sipping his coffee. “Let’s get out of here darlin’, I’d love if you’d take me around and show me the sights.” Gone was the hushed tones and he held his hand out to her.

“Of course, I’m always happy to show people around.” She put her hand in his and let him pull her up before she walked out with him. They toured around for a little while before they separated and she went to her safehouse. 

* * *

Fury watched Bucky as he ran down the mission information for him. It had gone as well as they could have expected, and he would have them try for Masters again soon. However, he had another mission for Bucky, and he tented his fingers over his lap. 

“We’ll get him next time. I hate to send you out again so soon, but I need a man of your particular skills. And you’re the only one I trust to do this.” 

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed, and he sat up a little bit more. 

_ Trust him, but not as far as you can throw him. He’s a paranoid asshole but he’s still a good man. Ask questions when he asks you to do things… So that you’re not just following orders. _

Steve’s words rang out in his mind as Fury kept talking, informing Bucky of an operative gone bad. That he was being more ruthless and aware of HYDRA infiltration. 

“If this is some low level grunt… couldn’t someone else handle it?”

“You’re the only one that won’t be affected. The operative will be powered, and they’re a bit higher in the organization then some low level tech.” 

Bucky’s eyes narrowed, hands clenched around the arm of the chair. “And you’re sure they’re HYDRA?” 

“Taskmaster got away didn’t he? Who do you think would have tipped off Nomad on the operation? Last known location for this operative was Antwerp.” Bucky was getting a sinking feeling he knew who he was being asked to take out but he wanted Fury to say the words. He wanted Fury to name the HYDRA operative. “I’ve gotten them set up thinking they’re doing surveillance for me. Here’s the address. Take them out Barnes.” 

“And their name?”

“They don’t have one. Not anymore. The moment you’re in position they’re dead anyway.” That was a red flag, but if it was HYDRA, the name he gave wasn’t going to be their real name anyway. “Any other questions?”

“No, I got it.” He took the dossier, and left to get ready for the mission. He felt his phone go off, and as he looked at it, his heart lurched.

_ ♥Rainbow♥: Sorry hun, I’m going dark. Not sure when I’ll be back. There’s a lot more here then I thought. I love you. Remember to eat and lean on the others if you need to. _

It was followed by a photo of her blowing him a kiss, and he slid his phone back into his pocket, that same sinking feeling from the red flag starting to get worse.

* * *

Bucky was outfitted in his stealth suit, all black with his vibranium arm covered. He had his mask on, his goggles showing that the area didn’t have any civilians. It was a relief then that he could take out this HYDRA operative and remove one more blight on the Avengers world. Because fuck HYDRA. Fuck everything they’ve ever done, and fuck what they did to him.

He was laying on the roof of the other building, looking down his scope into the room the agent was supposed to be in. As soon as the masked figure came into his field of view, he inhaled softly, before he slid his finger into the trigger guard and slowly breathed out. He tightened his grip on the rifle before he breathed in again, tracking the figures movement before he watched them stop before a table where some information was spread out. From this distance, he couldn’t see what the information was on, but he watched the figure, lithe and trim, trying to find the right angle for this assassination. 

* * *

Before Faye entered her safe house, she pulled her mask on, despite the crack in the goggle area. It lit up with her information and as she uploaded the information Cowboy had gotten her, she started to make notes with all the other information she had spread across the table. As she spoke, her mask recorded her ramblings so that she could listen to them again later, and she walked back and forth, pacing so that she could deal with the restless energy she was getting from unraveling this particular mystery. 

She paused, hands laced behind her head, and looked out the window, her thoughts circulating. She turned to keep walking, only to hear the shattering of glass, and her visor shattering fully this time. Shrieking, she pulled the shattered pieces off, and started pulling out small fragments of glass as she dropped to the ground and grabbing her gun, knowing she was about to get into a firefight.

* * *

Bucky waited until the target was facing him. As they did, he squeezed the trigger on an exhale, watching as the target turned at the last moment, and instead of killing them, he shattered the mask. That was just unfortunate luck. But what came next… He wasn’t ready for Faye’s face to be the face he saw through the sniper scope before the table was put up as cover. He froze, staring into the area as she peeked out to try and find the shooter, seeing her face starting to bleed from cuts from the glass. He swallowed hard, and anger started to burn a hole in his stomach.

Fury had told him that Faye was HYDRA. And everything else made sense to him, it all seemed to make perfect sense. How she always seemed to know what was going on almost before Fury did, she had been the one to bring the Zemo break out to them… Nomad knowing where they were… What had been on those cards they had exchanged? It made disgusting, and startling sense that she had been a HYDRA operative, especially so high up. How she had slipped up and wound up on Fury’s radar he wasn’t sure... He pulled back from the roof’s ledge, and dismantled the sniper rifle as he heard her move out to the fire escape to try and find the shooter with a bag over her shoulder. His eyes were darting back and forth, before he remembered that if she was being attacked… She had a safehouse in Antwerp. That’s where she was going to head. And he was going to beat her there. 

It certainly didn’t occur to him to consider that Fury was the issue. He was so very aware of what HYDRA was, the manners that they employed, could employ. This was something that they had helped train into some of the Red Room operators. Things that would make even the most trained of spies recoil in disgust. And she had done it all without batting an eye. The Honeypot, in the truest, most obvious sense of the word. Make the target fall, just to get the information you want from them. The only question was, what information had she wanted?

* * *

Faye spent the next four hours trying to find who had shot at her with no luck. But she was now on edge, and as she made her way to the safehouse, she had her gun out. She opened the door, only realizing that the door was unlocked after she had it open. Swearing under her breath, she eases the door closed and locks it, before slowly making her way in, the apartment dark. Cautious steps carried her towards the living room, where she caught the vision of someone shifting. She trained her gun on the figure, before she reached out to turn the light on. 

Seated there, a guitar case behind the chair he was in was Bucky, mask to the side, kohl around his eyes to accent the whole dark look. However what really caught her eye was the pistol that he had aimed at her. 

“Stay there. If you move, I’ll shoot. I want fucking answers Faye.”

* * *

Art by the amazing [MiddiMidori](https://twitter.com/MiddiMidori) ! If you're looking for some amazing art, please check her out! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the major cliff hanger, I swear I am. 
> 
> Just like my Stuckony Fighter AU, this fic will go on break until the new year so that I can work on more buffer chapters. I'm down quite a few, and would like to fix a couple loop holes and close out some plot lines cause I've just got too many lose threads atm.


	25. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No it's not normal for someone to want to be close to the person who just shot them. But Faye was trained by Natasha, and doesn't hold it against Bucky once they actually talk. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Angst is really prevelant. If arguing couples bothers you, you might want to give this chapter a pass. The actions and words border on negative and could be triggering for some people, so please be aware for this chapter.

Faye was frozen in place, and she licked her lips slowly, tasting the metallic tang of her own blood from one of the cuts on her cheek. She slowly moved her fingers, knowing he was watching her carefully for any sort of sudden movement from her. She dropped the clip to the floor with the release, which she kicked towards him, and then pulled the slide which popped the chambered round from the gun, and she tossed the empty gun to the side, her hands up where he could see them. 

Grey eyes roved over him, seeing the tension and the anger in him. It was so intense she could feel it affecting her as well. She swallowed hard, before she breathed in and caught the faint smell of gunpowder. Her eyes flew to meet his hard blue ones, and flickered to the guitar case behind him. “Answers? To what questions exactly… because…” She stopped, the entire situation clicking. Snipers typically hide their rifles in guitar cases so that they could avoid looking suspicious. “You fucking shot at me…. YOU! SHOT! AT! ME!” She shrieked, before her hands covered her mouth from the volume she had used. “You love me and you fucking shot at me!” Her voice was muffled behind her hands but so was the following shriek as he aimed to the side of her shoulder and fired the pistol with the bullet burying into the wall. 

“Enough!” He roared, leaning forward, closing his eyes as he growled low. The warning shot was enough because she was immediately quiet, and he opened his eyes, staring daggers at her. “You can drop the fucking act. I know what you are. A goddamn liar, and you’re fucking good, I’ll give you that. Hydra picked the best person for it. A spy; who would question your movements? Who would keep you in check when they talked about everything that was going on in the Avengers compound? Fuck, you much have been laughing at us the whole fucking time weren’t you? How long has this been going on? How long have you been Hydra?” He snarled, getting to his feet. He stalked towards her, and she backed away from him, until her back hit the wall. 

“Ja-” His glare was enough to stop her from saying his name, but she pressed her hands back against the wall, and had to crane her neck back to look up at him. “Please, I swear I’m not Hydra. The only time I have been even mildly untruthful to you was about why I wanted to meet you to begin with! And that was just the fact of why Steve left the Avengers… That was it, I swear. I’ve been telling you the truth since then. Please, please believe me…” she looked terrified, and she let her eyes slide shut as the muzzle of the pistol pressed against her forehead. 

“Stop bullshitting me!” He snarled, slamming his fist into the drywall next to her head. She choked back a sob, and a part of him felt awful for what he was doing to her, but he was so sure this had to be an act. “You’ve been feeding them information Faye, if that is actually your real name. Fury knows, he fucking sent me! How can you keep up this act when faced with death? Is that what they told you to do? Get close to the former asset? Figure out a way to incapacitate me?” He leaned in closer, pressing the pistol harder against her skin. “Well you fucking found it. You got me to fall in love with you just as planned. So that when you were burned, I’d be compromised. Fuck, just admit it!” 

Tears slowly slid down her cheeks, and she drew in a shuddering breath. “Please, you have to believe me. I’m not Hydra, and I’m not doing this just to be close to you… You were the first person I ever fell in love with… and I… I can’t fake that. Not with my powers.”

“Open them.” He sneered.

Faye reached a hand up and wiped her eyes dry before she opened them up to look at him. They were a vivid and deep navy blue but small flecks, as if her eyes weren’t all the same colour, were gold in spite of the situation. He pulled the gun back just a bit. “I’m not saying I believe you… But I need a fucking explaination why the fuck Fury wants you dead.” 

“Because he’s not actually Fury. And he figured out that I knew.” 

He looked skeptical at her words and she reached down for her bag, taking it off and held it out to him. “It’s all there. I promise I’m not going to run, but I’d really like to treat my face… if that would be okay?” She whispered. 

Bucky took the bag from her and jerked his head down the hall as he went to look through everything. She stumbled a little bit in relief as she walked over to the bathroom, finding her first aid kit and slowly cleaning and patching herself up. Every so often she had to stop as fresh tears fell, and she gasped as she managed to get all the cuts cleaned and closed with butterfly bandages. Her hands were shaking and she sat down on the toilet, covering her face with a towel and using it to muffle the sobbing she started to do. She had never been this terrified in her life, and she had faced down Chitauri soldiers. Cleaning her face off, she takes a few steadying breaths before she gives a soft sigh and heads back out. 

Bucky was still dealing with all the information that she had compiled so she sat down and waited. She put her hands between her knees and wanted to say something, anything. But she just had to wait for him to make the first move. 

He was trying to process everything. There was a lot of information here, and the other information that he believed to be true…. He didn’t know what to believe anymore. He tapped his fingers on the table before he turned his eyes to her. “Tell me everything. Now.” 

“For almost a year, I’ve been digging into Fury. Things just weren’t adding up about him. He didn’t know key things that he should have between us. He wasn’t paranoid enough and we could never find him when we needed him. The shimmer you’ve seen, the fact that he didn’t know what to do with me when I broke into your room…. And now, with the Captain Marvel report from the 90’s… I’m certain that Fury isn’t… human. I think he’s an alien.” Her voice wavered, unsure if he would believe her at all, and she swallowed hard before she looked at him. “I should have told you about this months ago, but I didn’t even believe it myself until just recently. And I damn well know how fucking crazy this sounds.” 

“Crazy? This sounds like a conspiracy theory! Shape shifting aliens but little to no memory of the person they pretend to be. How does this slip past us?”

Faye cleared her throat a little bit. “Because all of those that knew him well aren’t around anymore. Except for me and Hill. And the fact that Hill is operating as normal… I have my suspicions that she’s one too.” 

“Fuck.” He got up and moved to pace, before he swore again, and turned back to her. “So why send me?”

“Because he knew you’d get the mission done. He wasn’t expecting that you’d miss. And… I don’t think he knows we’re together. We haven’t officially moved into the same rooms, and even though we’ve been sent out on multiple missions together, he’s never been around when we were hanging out with just us. We did a really good job of keeping it a secret from people.” 

Bucky growled as he ran his hands through his hair. “I’m furious. Absolutely furious.” He turned back to the information before he looked at her, expression softening. “But not at you. I… I shouldn’t have believed him. I should have…. There’s so much luck involved…That you moved as I was shooting… that I knew where you were going…” 

Faye moved up from her seat before she moved over to kneel next to him, and rested her forehead against his thigh. “I am a spy but I’m a spy for the Avengers, not HYDRA.”

“I know Rainbow, I know. I’m so sorry for this entire day. Everything that happened.” He said softly, running his hand into her hair. She shifted up to her feet again, and without asking, slid herself into his lap. “I’m a fucking idiot.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. There was so much misunderstanding and accusations and betrayal of trust between them. He had nearly ruined, and may still have ruined the one good thing he had had going for him. 

“I’m not blaming you James, I’m not. Just… please… please hold me. Don’t let me go yet.”She said softly as she buried her face against his neck. She felt like shit and he felt awful for having scared her. “It’s my fault anyway… I should have told you before I got the Captain Marvel report. You, in this position… it’s my fault.” He squeezed her tight for a moment before she started to cry again. But this time, she had his comfort and let herself bask in it. She calmed down quickly before she reached up and wiped her eyes clean.

“And you’re not going to want to hear this, but you have to tell him you succeeded. You have to shoot me, take the photos and go back.” 

“Without you?”

“For no more than three days. Three days and I’ll be back in the US.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore Faye…And what’s the plan in three days?”

Faye drew in a shuddering breath. “Expose and interrogate. And if they fight back, so do we.” She slid from his lap, and already bereft of his warmth, she rubbed her upper arms. “And after this is all over… I know the world’s going to hell, but James, we need a fucking vacation. A break. Just you and me and somewhere remote. We need to build that trust back after this shit.” Her lip quivered before she tipped her head back and pressed her lips together. 

Bucky watched her and nodded. “Okay. We’ll go on that vacation we were talking about… Just you, and me, no communicators, no Avengers, nothing.” He stood up and moved over to her, wrapping her up in his arms again. He pressed his lips to her forehead and held on. 

“Good. Let me get things settled, and then we’ll get this done. Cause you need to get back.” She whispered, before she pulled herself from his arms, and moved to pack her bag from the safehouse. Once it was all settled, she left out a change of clothes before she turned to face him. “Three days and I’m back in the US and at the compound. I promise.”

“You better. Where do we do this?” He asked. 

“Shoulder, so that I can treat it on my own…” She stepped up in front of him, and cupped his cheeks. “I know this is going to hurt like a bitch, but it’ll be worth it, long enough to cover all of this up.” She rose up to her tiptoes and kissed him softly. “I love you James… I really really love you.” She stepped back from him, and pulled the shattered mask onto her face again. 

Despite knowing that the kiss wasn’t goodbye, it still felt like it. He steeled himself before he got the pistol and aimed it. “I love you too.” He whispered, pulling the trigger and watching her body jerk back and slide back down against the wall. He pulled out his comm unit and took photos he needed for proof before he slid it back in his pocket and helped her clean it up, packing the wound. He stitched her closed, before she got the bandages wrapped up around her shoulder and chest. 

“James, you gotta go. Three days. 72 hours. I’ll see you then.” She looked up at him, taking his hand in hers. “This isn’t goodbye, this is see you later.” Her words were soft before she stepped away to get changed. He waited until she was changed, once again in that faded burgundy henley of his, before he gently pulled her close, and kissed her slow and deep. 

“I know Rainbow, I know. I’ll be keeping an eye out for you, make sure I track Fury’s whereabouts. Three days okay?”

“Three days.” She promised before she stepped back from him and felt her heart break as she watched him walk away from her. This was awful and she hated every minute of it. 

Over the next three days she kept communication sparse, but gave him updates through their personal phones. She got herself back into the States with one of her fake passports, and managed to commandeer a vehicle so that she could get back to the compound. She texted him that she was on her way, her shoulder still twinged as she went. She parked and waited for him to tell her that she could go before she drove up and snuck in.


	26. Revelations

Sneaking into the security room was easy. He got the loop started before he went back to his room, letting her know it was all clear. Bucky leaned on his counter, his door propped open just a little bit. His knee bounced as he waited for her. She slipped into the room, and she looked around, dropping her bag on the floor as she saw him. She quickly moved over to him, and wrapped her good arm around his shoulders, hugging him close, still dressed in that henley. 

“I missed you. So much.” She whispered.

His arms were wrapped around her waist and held her close, careful of the wound he knew was still on her shoulder. He lifted her a little bit and pressed his lips to her forehead. “Missed you too Rainbow. We’ve got an hour before Fury notices something is wrong with the cameras. Ready to pin this fake to the wall?”

“Oh yeah, let’s get this son of a bitch.” She was set back down on her feet, and she winced at the pull in her shoulder. “And just to remind you…” She paused, waiting for him to look at her. “I love you. So much.” 

Bucky smiled at her, making sure his pistol was holstered again before he pulled her close and kissed her cheek. “I love you too. Whatever happens, I got your back.” He already felt more level with her back at his side. 

She checked her knife at her lower back, and she pulled the henley back over top of it, before she smiled at him. “He’s in his office right?” He nodded back to her, and they moved outside of the office. She nodded to him as he stepped in and she stepped in behind him, using his bulk to hide her frame now. She closed the door behind him, and waited quietly. 

Fury was seated behind his desk, his eye looking at Bucky. “I’ve already debriefed you Barnes, what are you doing here?” He asked as he stood up, arms crossed over his chest. James stood before him, and puffed himself out larger to give more hiding room for Faye. 

“I’ll give you one chance to come clean. I know what’s going on. Tell us what you are.” He smirked, cold and sure of himself. 

“Come clean? About what I am? I am who I am Barnes. And who is us?” He glanced behind Bucky as Faye stepped out, knife in hand. There was only a minor widening of his eye before he was frowning harder. 

“You sent him to kill me. However, I’m not as dead as you were led to believe. Which of course you’d know if you were actually Fury.” She heard Bucky cocking his gun behind her, and she strode forward, watching Fury carefully for any sudden movements.

“It was clever to use HYDRA as your scapegoat. You figured I’d be happy to kill anyone who turned out to be a traitor. We had some blind dumb luck, and once I saw who it was that I was killing… I had to know the truth. That crap about Nomad, was it even true?”

Fury shook his head. “Coincidence. Faye, stand down. You don’t understand what’s going on here.” 

“I understand that you fucking aren’t Fury. Which means you could be anything or anyone.” She lashed out, slicing through Fury’s arm, and blue blood started to run. Despite her theory, she still wasn’t expecting that and she was still surprised as he shifted into a green skinned alien in dark clothing. She stepped back from him as he put his hands up to stop her from attacking him further. 

“I can explain! Fury’s been in space with Captain Marvel, assisting her and taking a much needed break. He took Maria Hill with him, but he needed someone to keep an eye on things here, so that’s what we’ve been doing. Myself and my wife. Soren.” 

“Fucking prove it.” She snarled. Talos reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicator that he connected to the holo display. For a moment there was nothing but silence, then Fury filled the area, surveying them as they watched him. His stance was the usual, hands behind his back which was military straight. “Director?” She asked cautiously wondering if this was some sort of trick.

“Faye. What in sam hell do you want?”

“I want to know this is actually you!” She retorted. “You always send me on a mission with what phrase?”

“Follow the arc to the terminus.” Fury looked annoyed with having to do this.

“Fury, she figured it out before I revealed myself.” Talos rubbed his hands together before he pressed a little bit of pressure to the wound on his arm. 

Faye settled herself into the commander seat and slammed her knife into the desk, rubbing over her wound with a hiss. “Fucking right I figured it out. What the hell is going on!?” She asked, Bucky keeping his gun trained on Talos as he moved over to stand behind her and gently put his hand on her shoulder to support her. 

“Do I really have to explain this to you!?” Fury looked unimpressed with the situation. But this was familiar to her, and it made her want to relax more fully into the chair. 

“You do, or I tell everyone that those that believe he’s Fury and she’s Hill that they’re aliens, and see how fast this fucking place falls apart.” She threatened. 

“Don’t make an enemy out of your best agents Fury. Tell us what the hell is going on.” Bucky squeezed her good shoulder gently, and she moved her hand up and linked fingers with his, drawing comfort from him. 

Fury looked frustrated, and pulled a chair over so that he was sitting. He crossed his arms over his chest, and heaved a sigh. “Captain Marvel asked for my help with something. It’s taken me off planet for longer than I thought it would, so I sent Talos and Soren to fill in, as I’ve taken Hill with me. They’re running things in my absence and until I arrive back.” Fury paused, watching Bucky and Faye, his eye narrowed at them. “You two almost fucked this didn’t you?”

“Quite likely Director. After all, when I noticed things that shouldn’t be happening, I start asking questions. And your Skrull replacement thought it was a good idea to send James to kill me! Only person I told of my suspicions was James.” 

Fury rolled his only good eye, sighing in annoyance. “Alright Faye. Just keep this a secret. I should be back within the year. For now, help them blend in better. If that’s everything, I’ve got a job to do.” He said, watching with impatience. 

Faye glanced up at Bucky before she shook her head. “Nothing else Director, thank you.” She turned in the chair looking over at the Skrull. “So you know us. Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Talos, my wife is Soren.” 

Bucky didn’t uncock his gun, but he lowered it. “Let’s get something straight, Talos. Don’t you ever ask me to do another kill mission like that again. Or I’ll come in here and ruin all of this.” He glared at Talos, squeezing Faye’s hand before he looked down at her. “C’mon, let’s go.” 

Talos nodded at Bucky. “Never again. Promise. This was mostly to protect my wife… I’m sure you understand.” He said softly, looking at their hands. 

Faye stood up, his hand going to her waist, holding her close. “I wouldn’t play that card with him right now Talos. We’ll be back to talk to you and your wife in two weeks. We’re going on vacation after this nonsense. You nearly broke him with what you asked him to do.” She said softly.

Talos nodded at her words before he gestured to the door. “In two weeks, I’ll make sure we’re available to sit with you. I’ll reverse everything, and get both of you cleared for leave. See you in two weeks.” he inclined his head before transferring back into Fury. 

She felt her eye twitch watching it happen before she walked out with Bucky’s hand in hers. She waited until she was in his room with him. Once they were there, all the stress and tension eased off, and she wrapped her arms around his chest, holding on. His arms came around her and he held on tighter then usual but careful of her wound. He waited for just a moment before easing off. “What a fucking asshole… glad that’s over with though.” He checked her shoulder, hearing her hiss, before leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. “Sorry… let’s get this looked at by medical and then I’ll finalize those plans for our vacation. Sound good?”

“Sure.” She leaned up and pressed their lips together before she stepped back from him, her hand sliding down his arm to lace their fingers together. “James… I love you.” 

He was glad she wasn’t arguing about the doctor, and he pulled her close again, his vibranium arm going around her waist and picking her up a little bit. “I love you too Rainbow… I don’t want us apart for at least a month.” 

“I can manage that James… I think we deserve it after all of this. So are you going to carry me, or do I get to walk to the infirmary on my own?”

“Do you want to be carried? It feels like you want me to carry you.” He teased before he put his flesh arm under her legs and hoisted her up bridal style. “I dunno, this feels like technically you are going to make it on your own if I carry you like this.” 

She laughed as she wrapped both arms around his shoulders. “Oh my big and strong boyfriend… Carry me to medical baby?” She asked, giving him a soft pout before he laughed and started moving towards the medical bay. Leaning up as he carried her, she peppered his face with kisses, both feeling incredibly more relaxed after all the stress that had built up because of this was now dealt with. They still had Nomad and Hydra to deal with, but this nonsense with Fury was dealt with. Chalk one up for them.

Once they were in, she was set down on one of the beds, and he stood next to her, brushing her hair back as they waited for the nurse to come over. She looked up at the nurse who smiled at her, before looking at Bucky a little curiously. “So what happened? Training accident?” he asked. 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. Training accident. It was clean shot regardless, but I want it looked at.” That was so much better than telling the truth on the matter. 

The nurse, who all the staff and Avengers knew as Danny, didn’t question the fact that the wound was already starting to heal in a person that really shouldn’t be healing this quickly. He knew that Faye wasn’t a super soldier, and even powered as she was, she wasn’t the kind that healed that quickly. 

“Bucky, you can wait…”

“Oh, no no. He’s staying, he had every right to be here. He’s my partner.” She smiled at the nurse who just huffed a sigh and nodded. 

“Alright then. Over there please then Bucky.” He gestured to the chair in the corner. 

Danny turned his attention back to Faye as she was helped to remove her shirt. Bucky went to sit in the chair, and laced his fingers over his stomach, watching the nurse who was working on the wound Faye had. He tried not to let his face fall into brooding but he wasn’t successful. However this particular nurse was the one who dealt with the worst of the Avengers injuries, so Bucky’s glare was nothing new to him. 

“So when did this happen?” He asked as he got his kit together to remove the stitches and put new ones in for her. He gestured between her and Bucky. 

“Almost a year.”

“Does anyone know?” Danny asked as he pulled gloves on, and gently felt around the wound, not feeling any heated skin. 

“Sam. I think Peter’s figured it out, and now Fury. Although anyone in the training room would know now after the way he freaked out.” she teased, with a glance over at Bucky. Danny had the sutures cut open and cleaned her wound up before he heard her hiss. 

“What’s the problem?”

“Just the feeling of thread through the needle holes… it’s weird. Definitely not something I care to keep experiencing.” 

“Maybe don’t get fucking shot then Faye.” 

“Hey, watch your mouth Danny.” Bucky sat up, straight glaring at Danny now. 

Danny turned his attention to Bucky with a raised eyebrow. “Oh yeah Mr. Broody pants? You want me to cooperate or not? Cause this? This is three days old. This didn’t happen today.” Danny was full on sassy today, and Faye had to hold back a giggle as Bucky grumbled and just settled into the chair again. 

“So, wanna tell me what really happened? I’ll put the report to say that it happened today, but I’ve seen fresh bullet wounds and this ain’t it.” Danny worked on cleaning both sides of the wound. She glanced over at Bucky who huffed a sigh. 

“We can’t tell you Danny. Shit’s been… crazy over the last month or so. And, I just… We can’t get into it right now.” Faye said softly before she hissed as he sewed her back up. 

“Alright. But if you wanna talk about it all, anything told to me never leaves the room.” Danny covered the new stitches before he patted her shoulder to let her know she could pull the henley back on. “Okay, those stitches should actually degrade and you’ll be right as rain soon.” 

Faye got the shirt settled and nodded. “Thanks Danny. We’ll chat soon. And by soon, I mean in like two weeks.” 

Danny frowned before he looked back at her. “Really? You’re going on another mission already?”

“Oh no, this is a vacation with James.” She smiled at him as she got to her feet, and soon had Bucky next to her with his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. 

“Gross. Affection.” Danny rolled his eyes with a laugh as Bucky kept him close. 

“Ahhh you love it. How’s Chris anyway?” Faye asked. 

Danny told them about his partner Chris, that if everything went well over the next couple months that he would be able to get the ring he wanted to use for proposing to his future husband. Faye was all smiles as she listened, and once they were done, her and Bucky went back into his room. 

Faye walked with him, beelining for the bed and flopping down on it face down, her face pressing tight against his pillow, with a soft and slow groan. He chuckled before he peeled his shoes off, and then tugged her boots off as well, helping her get comfortable and removed her weapons, setting them on the bedside table. He laid down next to her on the bed, gently brushing her hair back. 

“You good Rainbow?” 

“Yeah… I think I’m okay… Just tired.” She said, turning her face towards him, and snuggled herself in close. “It’s just been a lot. The stress, wondering if I was even going to be able to get back into the States… having nightmares.”

“About what?”

Faye pulled up, looking up at him. “You’ll feel guilty if I told you.” 

He grimaced before he rested his forehead against her shoulder. “It’s me isn’t it?” 

All she did was nod, and she covered her mouth as tears rose unbidden to her eyes. He held her close, but didn’t say anything because he knew that there was nothing he could say. Letting her go, he moved up to brace over top of her, looking down at her. He reached down to brush her tears away, frowning a little bit. “Faye… tell me. Please.” 

She swallowed hard, trying not to feel like she was about to break apart by telling him. “It’s been one of two. First one is quick. I didn’t have the mask, didn’t know it was you, and I’m dead as soon as I hear the shot. The second one… it’s worse.” Tears slid down her cheeks, and she gently ran her hands up his forearms. “Because I know it’s you. Because it’s in the safe house. We fight… And I don’t stand a chance. I don’t want to fight you, but I did because I want to live, to prove to you I’m not Hydra, and it just… you don’t have the same restraint. When I finally can’t fight anymore, you just crouch in front of me. I wake up before you pull the trigger, but I know what would have happened. And I don’t know if it’s because it’s fresh or because I subconsciously believe that you’d do it…” She choked back a sob, covering her face. He hurt for her, knowing that he hadn’t been there over the last few days to help her. So he did the next best thing, clambering off the bed, and going to the bathroom, getting her a cold glass of water, before he came back and held out a face cloth as well as the water for her. She sat up, taking it from him, and cleaning her face off from her tears and drank the water down. 

He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. “I’m so sorry you had to handle that by yourself Faye… I should have been there for you. Better yet, I shouldn’t have even had you in a situation where you had to have those nightmares in the first place.” Faye leaned against him, relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her again. “Do you think we should tell the others…?” 

“When we get back. I don’t want them worrying about it while we’re gone.” She replied, as she leaned up and kissed him softly. Pulling him back down, she snuggled in close to him, holding him tightly. Her hands ran up his chest and side, yawning softly. “Did… did you get the vacation planned?” She whispered.

“Yeah, of course. We leave in a couple hours… if you’re feeling up to it?” He asked.

“Mmm yeah I’ll be good. Let me nap for thirty then I’ll go pack…” 

“Or you can sleep for two hours and I’ll wake you before we leave. I’ll get everything packed up… Given that Fury had a kill order on you…I moved all your stuff in here so that it was still kept safe.” He said softly. 

Faye looked up at him, letting her body relax from the tension she didn’t even know she was holding onto. “You got all my stuff?” She whispered, a breath away from relieved tears again. 

“Yea Rainbow, I got your stuff.” 

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. “Thank you baby… Yes, please, wake me in a couple hours and then we’ll head out.” Faye got herself settled and let herself drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Faye have a lot of work to do to get back on the level, and they're aware of it. I might gloss over some of it, but they will be working on a lot of it while they're on their vacation.


	27. The First Night In Wakanda

She was groggy when he woke her up, and she looked up at him, rubbing her eyes. “Mmm is it time to go?” She asked quietly. 

“Yeah, and we’re all packed. Come on, get changed.” He said as he leaned back so that she could sit up. She rolled out of the bed and stretched. Bucky sat there, smirking a little bit as he watched her move. The sight of the fresh bandage on her shoulder still caused him guilt, but it wasn’t as biting as when he had originally injured her. She was quick to get changed, pulling on jeans and one of his henley’s, before she pulled her boots on as well. 

She froze for a moment before she looked over her shoulder at him. “Should… Should I be dressing in something more formal? I mean… Your friends with royalty…” She swallowed, immediately nervous beyond belief at the prospect of meeting the royal family of Wakanda. Faye wasn’t sure how she had forgotten that he was friends with royalty… 

“No doll, they don’t stand too much on ceremony, so just be your usual lovely self, and everything will be fine.” He held his hand out to her, and pulled her close once she put her hand in his. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked down at him as he leaned his chin against her chest. 

“But…”

“Faye, it’s okay. The moment you meet them, you’ll be at ease, I promise.” He said softly before he pressed a soft kiss to her throat. She let her body relax against him, and she smiled softly.

“Okay James…” She stepped back so that he could get up and he moved over to grab their bags before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again and walked towards the quinjet they had been told they were allowed to use. They took off and flew towards the secret country, and yet she couldn’t find it in her to relax. She was a nervous mess, and she tried to keep her powers under control so that she didn’t affect him any. But it was hard, and he could see the struggle she was having. He got their landing coordinates, and landed the quinjet without issue.

“Faye, you have to relax, doll. It’s going to be okay.” He said as he turned the chair to face hers. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. 

“I don’t want to embarrass you James…” She whispered, feeling tense. 

“You couldn’t embarrass me at all. You are going to be fine. And I think I might have something to assist you with relaxing.” He reached into the bag, pulling out a small rectangular box. “This came in during that time you were away. Pepper finally sent over what you had asked for…” He held the box out to her, before she took it from him and opened it. Inside was a pair of silver bracelets, that had small square clasps on them. She pulled each one from the box, and as she slipped them on, she saw the hovering instructions, reading them carefully, before she gently tapped the clasps together and felt her powers recede, and for the first time since she had learned what her powers were over 25 years before, she felt in control. 

Tears welled at her eyes, before she looked at him. “James… I feel… really good. Like I don’t have to be so worried about controlling my emotions so that others aren’t affected…” She smiled before she threw her arms around his shoulders, giving him a soft kiss. “Okay, I think I’m good to meet them.” She whispered, standing up to grab her bag. She threw it over her good shoulder, and slid her other hand into his as he grinned and grabbed his own bag. He was happy that she was happy, and comfortable, and that was all he could have asked for her. Her hand squeezed his a little tighter as the ramp was lowered for them to stop off, and she walked forward with him, her head held high. 

T’Challa, Shuri and a group of the Dora Milaje were waiting for them as they disembarked. Bucky led her forward, until they were standing in front of the King and princess. “It’s good to see you again, and my deepest apologies that it took us this long after we got your permission. King T’Challa, Princess Shuri, this is Faye Morris.” He paused, looking down at her with a soft smile. “My girlfriend.” 

T’Challa stepped forward, hugging Bucky for a moment. “Bucky, it’s good to see you, I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I was to hear about The Captain.” He said softly, his hands bracketing Bucky’s upper arms. Bucky nodded at the words, letting go of Faye’s hand to hug the King again. 

“Thank you T’Challa.” He whispered, before he stepped back and let T’Challa greet Faye before he had Shuri wrapped up in an enthusiastic hug.

T’Challa smiled at Faye, extending his hand to her. “Your majesty. It’s a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance.” She spoke softly as she shook his hand. 

“The pleasure is mine. Welcome to Wakanda Miss Morris. Any friend of Bucky’s is a friend of ours.” He replied as he met her smile with one of his own. Behind them, Bucky and Shuri were talking about his arm, with her making sure that everything was still working properly. Faye nodded to the king and took her hand back. 

“I wish we could have made it here sooner, but schedules just never lined up properly, and the work of an Avenger is never done.” her smile took on a small rueful turn, before he chuckled softly.

“Yes, I recall Captain Rogers saying the same thing.” He nodded, before he stepped back and Faye was face to face with a woman much closer to her own height. 

“So you’re the girlfriend. You know I had this image in my mind about what you’d be like, but this is so much better.” Shuri didn’t even hesitate as she wrapped Faye up in a hug, and Faye instinctively hugged her back before she stepped back. “One of these nights, you and I need to have a girl’s night, gossip about the men, and get to know each other better.” She was all smiles, and a bit of a whirlwind personality but Faye didn’t mind it. 

“Thank you Princess, I will add it to our plans. But I think… if it wouldn’t offend you both, James and I need some much required quiet time with just the two of us.” Faye said, reaching for Bucky’s hand again. 

“Since we do not think you are any danger to us,” T’Challa nodded to Faye before continuing. “And you’re here to visit instead of getting better, we have rooms prepared for you in the palace if you wanted them. Of course, I totally understand if you wanted to go back to the small hut you were staying in while you were recovering here.” He said with a pointed look at Bucky. T’Challa turned to walk back into the palace, knowing everyone would follow.

“If you have places set up in the palace… James, I’ll leave the decision up to you.” Faye said softly to him. 

He looked a little surprised, and glanced down at Faye with a smile. “I think she’s right. If you already have them prepared, we’ll take that up. Though… rooms. Don’t we only need one?” He asked, walking next to T’Challa. 

“Oh, no, the suite of rooms. You know, bedroom, en suite bathroom, small sitting room. I’m not so foolish as to separate you.” T’Challa’s hands were behind his back as he walked with them.

Shuri on the other hand, caught the glint of silver around Faye’s wrist. She snagged the other woman’s hand with a wide smile, looking at the dampener. “Oh these look beautiful, did he get them for you?” She asked Faye but slid a sly look at Bucky.

Faye shook her head. Bucky held up his hands, with hers still in his grip as he shook his head. “Not exactly. Pepper sent them over, Stark had been working on them before the Snap, and I’m just the courier.” He brought his hands down, looking down at Faye with a small smile. “Making me feel bad now though… I should get my Rainbow some jewelry if I want to show her how much I love her, huh?”

Faye flushed and leaned her head against his shoulder. “Oh Princess, I’m an enhanced human… My powers deal with emotions and the swaying of such. It allows me not to affect others with my own powers…” She smiled before glancing up at Bucky. “And James you don’t have to get me anything for me to know how much you love me.” She whispered at him. 

Bucky took his hand from hers, and wrapped it around her shoulders. He knew that in the past, gifts were given to win favor, but he already had her love. Which meant he missed that entire step, and he could remember hearing Parker talking about how his relationship with MJ had been weird and sort of backward but good. It didn’t mean that he shouldn’t get her things though. But he smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “Just because you don’t need it doesn’t mean I shouldn’t. Besides, I can’t shower you with affection all the time, so maybe something you can wear in the field until I can… hmmm?” He teased lightly. 

Shuri laughed and let Faye’s wrist go. “He’ll figure it out.” She winked at Faye who was flushed, and almost overwhelmed at how Bucky kept going at being the sweetest man in existence. As they stepped into the palace, most of the Dora Milaje broke off, only two staying with them. 

“How is Okoye?” Bucky asked T’Challa as he felt Faye slip a little closer to him. He knew how much she wanted them to be alone right now, but they had to wait till they got to the room. And he knew how excited Shuri could be, from first hand knowledge. He gently rubbed her upper arm, and smiled as T’Challa told him how the head of the Dora Milaje was doing. 

Shuri was humming as she saw a chance to improve those dampeners. They looked like good prototypes, but Shuri wanted to give Faye more control. It was a challenge that Shuri was going to relish in. “Do you have the plans for them? Would you mind if I took a look?” She asked. “They look good, but also look like… prototypes?” 

Faye nodded. “They look like prototypes because that’s what they were. I was part of the population that was snapped. Tony stopped working on them because there was no reason for him to do so anymore.” She said before she dug in her pocket for the box that had the instructions and the plans before she held it out to the princess. Shuri opened it, seeing the information that popped up. “Princess-”

“Shuri. Please, we try not to stand on formality here.” Shuri smiled at the other woman who nodded. 

“Shuri. I’d like to keep them looking the same, if that would be alright. Tony did a lot of work, and they’re subtle enough for me to hide them as they are.” Faye wondered if Shuri would take offense, but the woman just nodded.

“I’ll make sure of that. I know White Wolf has some plans for you while you’re here, but you should come spend a day with me! We can work on these for you and test them out while we chat.” Shuri was all smiles at Faye who smiled back.

“That sounds like a plan.” 

The rooms that Faye and Bucky were to occupy were opulent without being overbearing. True to T’Challa’s word, there was a small sitting room, the bedroom to the back of it with the bathroom off to the side, connected to the both. Both her and Bucky looked for the exits to the room so that they could get in and out if they needed to. Not that they thought they would but habits were hard to break. 

“Oh wow… this is perfect, thank you so much for letting us stay here.” Faye said as she turned back to the Royal pair. 

“We’re happy to see Bucky again, and to meet you. Please, take all the time you need, we’ll have meals sent to your room until you let us know you’re ready to join us for some interactions.” Shuri said before her brother was tugging her from the room and closing the door behind them. Faye widened her eyes, before covering her mouth and looking over at Bucky who was settled in one of the armchairs, looking at her. “They’re so nice…” She moved to slide into his lap, and felt his arms wrap around her. 

“Yeah they are. I can’t even begin to repay them for everything they did for me when I was recovering. They’re good friends. You’ll get along fine with them too, I know you will.” He kissed her cheek and held her tight. 

“I’m looking forward to making friends with them…” She winced a little bit, feeling how her shoulder pulled. It hurt, after the way her body had suffered through everything. 

“Couch or bed?”

“Couch. I slept plenty…” She replied before she found herself hoisted up in the air and carried over to the couch, before she was sat back down with her legs over his lap, and the television turned on. “I was serious, James… You don’t have to buy me jewelry to tell me you love me… you do that plenty by just being you…” Her hand slid over top of his vibranium one, lacing their fingers together. 

His free hand slowly slid through her hair, and he smiled at her, a gentle one that was her only warning that he was about to be the sweetest man in existence again. “Oh yeah? And what if it’s not for anything? What if I just want to give you presents? You gonna be mad at free gifts?” He asked, giving their laced fingers a gentle squeeze. He glanced down at their hands, enjoying the look of her hand against his vibranium one. He brought his gaze up to hers, before he watched her smile wide at him. 

“I guess I can’t really stop you if you  _ want _ to give me presents just to give me presents…” She hummed before she shifted to lean further against him. “I guess I could accept them… after all, I’d appreciate anything you gave me…” She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. “I love you… so much. I hope you don’t get tired of hearing it handsome…” 

“I’ll never get tired of it. Love knowing you feel exactly as I do. I can’t stop loving you and wanting to say it every time I see you.” He nuzzled against her cheek, mindful of her shoulder as he pulled her close, before he slouched a little bit to keep her just a little bit closer. 

She fell asleep snuggled against him on the couch and woke up in a cold sweat, seeing the safehouse before her. It wasn’t the safety of the Wakandan palace, it was that place in Antwerp and she was shaking, trying to figure out what was happening. She whimpered, glancing around, seeing Bucky next to her on the bed, but he was awake in her vision. 

Bucky was slow to wake up before he realized that whatever Faye was seeing it, it wasn’t here in this room. “Faye?” He asked softly. 

“Faye!” was what she heard, the tone harsh and angry. She scrambled back, falling out of the bed as she kept going backwards until she hit the wall. Her eyes weren’t focused on the present, and she kept reaching for a weapon she didn’t have. 

“No, please, James I’m sorry, I swear I’m not Hydra, please!” She whimpered. Bucky followed her out of the bed and knelt in front of her. He didn’t reach for her, letting her see him as not a threat. 

“I know you’re not Hydra. I know that baby, it’s okay. Come back to me doll, please.” He kept his voice low and soft for her own mental stability. 

“Please don’t shoot me, I swear I’m not… Please!” Bucky’s heart was breaking, listening to her pleading, remembering how she had cried and begged him in that safehouse. He slowly slid his hand along the floor, his flesh hand, and gently cupped her ankle. She jerked in response before she looked up at him, her eyes starting to clear up a little bit. His hand slowly went up her calf, massaging the tense muscles there. She blinked rapidly before she gasped sharply as she realized where she was. “J-James?” She whispered.

“Yeah sweetheart, I’m here.” He held his arms out to her and she launched herself at him, hugging him close with a soft whimper.

“I’m sorry…”

“That sounds like that should be my line.” He murmured to her, lightly stroking over her hair. She shook her head and held onto him. 

“I thought it would be okay with me sleeping next to you…” She whimpered softly, feeling awful that this was the beginning of their vacation and it was being affected by the shit they had been handling for so long. 

“Doll, you can’t really believe that things would just go back to the way they were before, did you? We went through a pretty tough bunch of shit together with everything that happened recently. That’s the whole point of this. To relax and let ourselves recover. And it doesn’t happen all at once.” He kept his voice calm and soft for her. 

“Ugh… why are you right?”

“Because I’ve done this love. This is not the first time I’ve done this. Recovery is a long process, but you just have to trust me to help you.” 

“I do trust you James… I trust you with my life.” She whispers, before he gets her up and into the bathroom, running her a bath before he got her settled.

“Good, then let me take care of you.” He said softly. Faye just nodded and let him care for her, helping her clear out the feeling that prevailed in her body. Bucky took her wrists in his hands, and lightly tapped the two activators together. She gasped as her emotions broke free and she relaxed more fully into the water. 

“Oh… Oh that feels better…” She looks down at her hands before she looks up at Bucky.

“I figured it would. So let’s remember not to leave your powers locked away at night. See if that helps.” He smiled at her, with absolutely no judgement on his face for her.

“Sure…” She leaned her head back and Bucky gently ran his fingers through the water while he watched her. Once the water was too cool to feel good, Bucky helped her back out, and got her dried off before gently bundling her back into the bed. He laid down next to her, leaving the lights on low, at a bare 5%. Just enough to say they were on but not enough to bother her. He let her snuggle into his side and waited until he heard her sleeping before he let himself drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing I gripe about in the MCU it's the absolute lack of acknowledgement to super hero trauma and mental health recovery. Think how much better a lot of these heros would function if they actually got some proper mental health help! *stares hard at one Tony Stark* The MCU did the heroes a diservice with that, so this fic will have some of it, because Bucky had trauma, and so does Faye. And I've got more angst planned yet.


	28. Their first day in Wakanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED this headcanon for Bucky recovering in Wakanda: https://twitter.com/_superspicy/status/1270364763118202881?s=19
> 
> Credit to Superspicy because it was an amazing idea, and I couldn't help but adopting it as well. 
> 
> \---
> 
> It's not usual to ignore trauma, but sometimes you just need distractions from it so that you can just relax and be able to deal with it later.

During the rest of their sleep, they shifted around until she was on her back and he was curled against her side, arm over her chest, head against her shoulder and his leg thrown over her hips and clinging to her. She opened her eyes, waking up early despite that she didn’t need to be. She looked down at him, and Faye smiled softly as she ran her fingers through his hair softly, not wanting to wake him up. In the soft glow of the morning light, she watched him sleep. It was sweet, his face completely relaxed. All the stress of their lives just wasn’t there in his face as they lay there. 

She slid her hand down across his cheek, feeling his stubble scraping against her finger tips. He mentioned that he wanted to take her around to some of his favorite places here, and she wanted that. She wanted to go with him to anywhere he wanted to take her. Faye wanted to pretend like she was okay, and she knew that he would see right through it. He would see that she wasn’t okay, and she knew that he would want to make it better. But this, like he said, wasn’t going to be a snap. This was going to take a lot of time, and a lot of work. 

Bucky shifted in his sleep, and she slowly dragged his hair from his face. If he could see someone, get help for his issues, then she could do the same. She knew that it should be for her, it was always better to do those things for yourself, but she also knew of her own inability to do things well for herself. It would be easier, and more effective if she was doing it for him. To be the kind of person that would be able to stand by his side and follow him through hell and back. He gripped her a little tighter and nuzzled his cheek against her shoulder with a small sigh of just waking up. She loved that on the rare occasions that she woke up before him, she knew when he was waking up because he would grip onto her a little tighter as if he wanted to keep himself under a little longer. He gave a small groan as he relaxed his grip and shifted his arm underneath her and hugged her softly. “Mmm good morning Rainbow…” He murmured. 

“Morning James…” She replied, nuzzling against his hair. 

“How did you sleep?” 

“Better after the bath… It was almost like before everything happened…” She wanted to be honest with him. “Though… I really love this stubbled look on you.” She gently dragged her fingernails across his cheeks and watched the small shudder run down his body. 

“Oh yeah? You like it all rough and scratchy?!” He asked before teasingly rubbing it against her skin, causing her to laugh and try and twist away from him. 

“I like you no matter what you look like… but the stubble, it’s a look and it’s doing things to me.” She replied with a final laugh as Bucky relented and just settled in, enjoying the soft morning glow that they were experiencing. “You know… this is so incredibly domestic… despite the fact that we just spent the night in a palace…. No Hydra, no missions, just you and me…” 

He hummed in agreement, nuzzling in to get comfortable again. For a while they laid there, just snuggling. However, he wanted to check in with her, find out how she was really feeling after that night. 

He leaned back, bracing himself over top of her. “How are you feeling, doll?” He was paying attention so that she didn’t lie to him. 

“I’m… exhausted. Knew you were going to ask this… I woke up before you did. Was thinking about it…” She sighed softly. “I just want to pretend like this is all okay. That none of this is happening….” He waited patiently, before she kept going. “But I know that’s not the case. I know that recovering from this won’t be easy… I just… I feel safe with you, I swear I do, but when I’m sleeping… all I can remember is the terror.” She huffed another soft sigh, letting her eyes drift shut. “I just want to be okay.” 

“You can’t rush recovery. Take it from someone who knows that, quite well.” he leaned down and kissed her cheek before he laid back down next to her and hugged her tight. “But you’ll be okay, I know you will. Just don’t rush it okay? I’ll keep an eye on you, just like you did for me with Steve… And we’ll work together to be better people.” He let his eyes drift shut a little bit before she sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, of course hun.”

“What are you feeling up to today?” He asked, leaning back again to look at her. 

“Honestly? I want to go out with you, have you show me around. Please?” She asked softly. “I just want to pretend like everything is okay and enjoy the area with you.” 

Bucky smiled at her before he nodded. “Okay love. I promise, I won’t pester you too much about how you’re feeling today.” He leaned down and kissed her softly before he rolled out of the bed, and inhaled softly. “Mmmm smells like breakfast is here.” He said as he gently coaxed her out of the king sized bed and into the small sitting room where breakfast had been set up for them. 

After getting a good meal into their bodies, Faye went to shower, Bucky joining her before they were both drying off and getting dressed. “One last check in Faye, are you sure you don’t want to stay in today?” He asked, tugging her to a stop and pulled her against his chest. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I mean come on, if we don’t get some sun against this skin, they’re going to have to call me Ghost instead of Solaris, I’m so pale.” She griped a little bit. 

“Then I better get you the sunblock!” He teased, to which she gently slapped his chest, before he moved off to actually get her the sunblock and helped her get it applied before he held out a ballcap to her to wear. He was all smiles as he tugged her out of the room, leading her out of the palace. They weren’t even fifteen minutes out when she caught sight of the Dora Milaje following them.

They were walking across the plains towards the hut Bucky had called his, and she leaned against him a little bit more. “Mmm should we be concerned that the Dora Milaje are following us?” 

Bucky glanced behind them before he shook his head. “No. Hell, be happy that we don’t have the full escort.”

“I’m assuming you have something to do with that?”

“Oh yeah. I mean I spent so long here, they trust me. So those two are here to make sure you’re not here to ruin things.” Bucky leaned down and kissed her hair. 

“I won’t make problems…”

“But they don’t know that and they take protecting T’Challa very seriously.” He replied. 

“I suppose I can’t blame them for that… I’d do the same for you.” She grinned up at him, and he grinned back, leaning down to kiss her nose softly before they descended down the slope to a field full of goats. 

“Oh my goats.... they got big!” 

“Mmmm hold on a second. Are you seriously telling me that the man I love, THE James Buchannan Barnes, The White Wolf, raised goats?!” Faye asked, looking at him a little shocked. 

Bucky nodded, grinning, looking at each of the goats. He tugged Faye over the fence, and over to a brown goat, coaxing it over to them. The horns were bigger than the last time he had seen them, and he crouched in front of the goat with a wide grin. “This is Sam.” 

“Oh my god you named him after Sam!? Like after our Captain America Sam!?” She asked, watching him nod again. She held her hand out towards the goat and watched as he headbutted her hand softly before prancing off towards the swing that had seen better days. 

“Watch, watch, watch!” Bucky said happily, gently slapping her thigh to make sure she was watching. The goat jumped up onto the swing and got it rocking before he jumped off with a happy noise. 

Faye laughed, putting her hand on his shoulder before they found a completely black coloured goat nudging up underneath his arm. “Oh, and this is Natasha. She likes to climb up places, and do some sick jumps!” He was excited as he looked around for a little blonde goat. “Where is Stevie….” He frowned a little bit, before he found the goat he was looking for, and stood up, gently turning her face to make sure she saw the smaller goat that headbutted one of the older ones, only to get knocked down with an annoyed sound. But he was back up and doing it again. 

“My god, you got all of them named perfectly.” She replied with a small laugh, letting her arm wrap around his waist for a moment. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, before she glanced to see a few kids looking at them to try and figure out who they were. It wasn’t often outsiders were allowed into Wakanda after all. 

“Mhmmm, named just like his namesake… acts like a punk, sorta reckless… kinda reminds me of someone else too.” He teased her gently.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about James… I haven’t done a reckless thing in my life.” She teasingly denied. 

“Yeah, sure.” He agreed, not believing her in the slightest. 

They heard someone call out to them and both turned that way, to see the children laughing and excited realizing that it was Bucky standing there. They were running forward, and Faye stepped back, listening to Bucky talking in Xhosa to the children, exclaiming at how large they had gotten, and being told of what they were up to. She leaned back against the fence, watching him with the children, even getting into the point of playing with them, and lifting them up. She climbed up onto the fence, balancing herself on the top of the fence, grinning as she watched. There was a sound next to her, and she looked over at the black goat who gently butted against her shoulder. She reached up and gently scratched through the fur, all smiles as she watched Bucky talking with the children. 

However, she soon found herself surrounded by said children, and Bucky leaning to tilt her head back and kissing her on the lips to the hoots and hollering of the kids who were around them. He spoke again in Xhosa, introducing her, and she waved with a small, embarrassed smile. There was a lot of chattering, none of which she understood. Bucky couldn’t keep up with everyone talking and tried to translate what he could. She climbed off the fence, before she had his hand in hers again and the kids were dispersing back to their jobs. 

“Come see the hut for a moment, then I’ll take you to the next thing I wanna show you today.” He was all excitement and it was infecting her too. She hadn’t clicked her dampeners on, and it felt good to feel his emotions like this; excitement and love were pouring off him, though underneath it all, she could feel that thread of worry and concern. She knew it was for her, and she wanted to make sure that he knew how much he was doing for her right now. 

“Sure James, lead the way! I love you.” She said, before she found his lips on hers again, and he led her towards the hut, ducking under the stoop and tugging her in with him. It was a small one room hut, but it had been perfect for him when he had been in recovery. Everything was set up for him to be able to use right handed, because it had been when he was one handed. It hadn’t changed much since he had lived there, but then again, it hadn’t had to. Grinning widely at him, she glanced around the small space. 

“So this is where you spent your recovery?”

“It’s no 5 star resort but honestly, I don’t know if I could have handled something more lavish at the time. I just needed to get back to what was familiar while Steve was out running from Tony and the law. It wasn’t easy, but it was certainly easier and more rewarding then when I used to work at the docks before the War. And certainly easier than anything I had to do with Hydra.” Faye watched his face, felt how his emotions nose dove a little bit before he focused back up. “But enough of that. Come on, I’m going to show you the real treasure here.” 

Faye took his hand and let him lead her off again. “You know… if you wanted to tell me about those times before… I’d love to listen.” She said softly, before he smiled down at her.

“I’ll keep it in mind. And I do want to share it with you, just today, I want to be in the moment with you. Just you, me and our plans for the day. I’ll share with you while we’re here. Deal?”

“Deal.”


	29. Date Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it ended naturally there.

Faye kept her arms wrapped around Bucky’s arm and kept herself pressed to his side. Despite the heat, she stayed next to him. Their Dora Milaje tail stayed near them but didn’t interfere. Whatever Bucky was planning to show her, she wasn’t expecting the sprawling market. Her eyes went wide as she looked around the market area. There were sprawling stalls selling everything from clothing to trinkets to jewelry to even technology. What really caught her attention was the smells wafted from some of the stalls as well as a few places that looked like they were sit down restaurants. Everything was bright and happy and she gripped Bucky’s hand firmly in hers so that they didn’t get separated. 

There were things that jumped out at her immediately for some of the others, but what Shuri had said to them when they had gotten here was something that had stuck in Faye’s mind, and she was sure in Bucky’s mind too. They had jumped into a relationship after one late night date over frozen pizza, and then one actual date months later. No gifts, no flowers, no trinkets just to remind each other of them. So now she was going to fix that, because it just couldn’t stand. Together with Bucky for a year, and not a single gift between them just because they were thinking of each other. 

As they walked through the market, Bucky pulled her over to one of the stalls serving sweet and cool treats, picking them both up one, before he handed it over to her, watching as she enjoyed it before they continued on. “Oh my god, look at this!” She exclaimed as she moved over to one of the jewelry stalls, but they were all pins, or what looked like cufflinks. But there was one, a pair of falcons that caught her eyes and she saw a beaded bracelet the next stall over. She grinned a little bit before she pointed out the cufflinks to Bucky, stating that they should pick them up for Sam, snuck a little of the currency out of his pocket while he was bartering with the vendor before she was over at the next stall. 

Which was where her plan stalled out since she didn’t speak Xhosa. The woman behind the counter, having seen what Faye had done to get over here without attracting attention, gave her a small curious look. Faye smiled back, pointing at the beaded bracelet that was all the colours of the rainbow, plus some extras. The woman gestured for Faye to display what amount she had managed to nick from Bucky and the woman nodded, separating them out in her hand, one larger pile the other smaller. The woman pointed at the smaller amount then to the bracelet, and Faye shook her head, pocketing the small amount and holding the larger quantity to the other woman who smiled brightly at her, and handed her the rainbow bracelet, and before Faye could refuse, put a second one in her hand that matched it. The second one was black, silver and red, which suited Bucky to a tee. Faye smiled in gratitude at the woman, before she slipped both bracelets into her pocket and went to stand back next to Bucky, sure the man was none the wiser. 

He had seen her slip away, made sure she had enough money in hand, but didn’t see what she had picked up. He didn’t say anything though, because like her, he had seen something that had caught his eye and reminded him of her, so he had picked it up while she was away from him. Between the two of them they were able to find gifts for all of their friends, and with Bucky carrying their haul, he put his arm around her shoulders, and hers slid around his waist. 

“Okay, palace lunch or something out here? I’m sure T’Challa would be happy to have us, and we’d definitely haul Shuri out of her lab if we did, but it’s up to you. We’ll join them quite a bit while we’re here.” He said leaning down to press his lips against her temple. 

“Can we eat out here? It’s so nice, I don’t want to go back yet, and even if you say that I can’t embarrass you, I’m still worried about doing so in front of the royal family.” She admitted, clinging to him gently. 

“Of course baby. Whatever you want.” He grinned at her, before he steered her into the small restaurant in the market. He spoke in Xhosa, which while accented and slightly rusty, he was still able to get the point across. Faye was fascinated listening to him speak, and once they were seated with a pair of english menus, she leaned her chin on her hands.

“So you can speak Xhosa…” 

“Yes. I just can’t read it, and neither can Ross. So they’ve got these menus for us.” Bucky grinned at her, and watched her glance at their escort. 

“Should we get them something to drink to reward their service?”

Bucky glanced back at them, before shrugging. “It’s hard to say. They might accept it since we’re sitting here, but then again they take their jobs incredibly seriously.” 

Bucky and Faye enjoyed their lunch, chatting quietly between themselves until they had finished the meal. Faye kept a careful eye on the Dora Milaje guard that was watching them, seeing the pair change out so that they could deal with other duties. It was about mid afternoon before their lunch was paid for and the pair headed for the next spot Bucky wanted to share with her. 

“This will be a bit of a trek, you up for the walk?” He asked. Faye nodded and followed him towards the outskirts of the small town and towards the cliff face. He led her upwards, until they reached an outcropping that would be perfect for them. It had taken most of their afternoon to get out here, and Bucky helped her up until they were panting just a little bit at the end. But the sun was starting to set and casted the land that sprawled before them in a beautiful golden red hue. Bucky sat down and coaxed her down to sit between his legs, his arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned back against the cliff face. She smiled, leaning back against him as she hummed softly. 

“James this is amazing…” She whispered, as if talking louder was going to ruin the spell that she found them in. “It’s so beautiful…” 

Bucky’s chin was resting against her shoulder and leaned his head against hers, giving a soft chuckle. “Yea it is, just like you… beautiful and amazing.” He whispered, hugging her tight for a moment. Even though both of them knew better, and knew that there was no way that the world wasn’t going on without them, it didn’t change the fact that right in this moment, the only thing that seemed to exist in the world was the two of them. She slipped her hand into her pocket and then pulled out the rainbow bracelet, deftly tying it onto his vibranium wrist and settled back against him. He didn’t seem to notice until he brought his hand up to brush a hand through her hair and heard it slide against the metal. 

“What’s this?” He asked, lifting his arm up to look at it, smiling gently to himself. 

“My first gift to you.” She replied softly before he squeezed her tight in a hug again. She lifted her wrists up and held them up next to his, with her silver dampeners and the silver black and red bracelet on her right wrist. “See, now we match.” She laughed softly as he kissed across her neck, and then she found a necklace gently set in her hands. It was beautifully beaded and hand crafted, and Faye leaned forward to let him put it on her. 

"So this is what, date 3?” He teased softly as she tilted her head back to look at him. 

“Yeah. I think so.” She replied as she pulled him down for a soft kiss, the pair basking in the glow of love that surrounded them. “Do you like the bracelet James?” Nervousness tinged her voice and she tried to keep herself calm. 

“Of course! I love it, Rainbow. I know it should have been the other way around, and I should have started doing this all much sooner, but I don’t mind that we haven’t done this the ‘right’ way.” He air quoted while he spoke and nuzzled against her hair. “It’s not like I ever did things the right way anyway.” She shifted in his arms a little bit and rested her forehead against his cheek with a smile.

“I love you James… So much.” She whispered, feeling him smile. 

“I love you too Faye. More than you could possibly know.”


	30. Girl's Afternoon

Over the next couple days, Bucky showed her around, to some of his favorite places to be while he had been recovering, and during the evening the pair had dinner with Shuri more often than eating with T’Challa, but the man was busy running his country so it wasn’t like they could blame him, and they weren’t dignitaries here to entertained, they were just friends here to visit. 

They were preparing for another trip out among the lands, this time with Okyoke in attendance to actually guide them, when T’Challa approached them. “I’m sorry Faye, but Bucky I must ask for your assistance before you head out.” The pair frowned, unsure what the king would need Bucky for that didn't require her, but he smiled at the King and nodded. 

"Maybe going to spend the day with Shuri would be good? She mentioned wanting to get at your dampeners anyway." Bucky offered. 

Faye nodded before she glanced at Okoye. "Could we delay your tour?" 

Okoyke merely nodded with a slight smile to her lips. "Perhaps tomorrow then."

Bucky nodded his thanks before he glanced at T'Challa again. "Do you need me to change?" He asked as he walked off with T'Challa. 

Faye slowly made her way down to the princess's lab after getting all the stuff she had on her dampeners, being stopped briefly by a pair of the Dora Milaje who called back to Shuri in Xhosa. Shuri was like an energy whirlwind as she bustled Faye into the lab. Faye settled into the table that Shuri set her up at while the other woman shifted around and wrapped up a couple of her projects. Faye spread out the information she had, and glanced through all of it, seeing what notes Tony had left for her. It left a sad feeling in her chest, knowing that even if her interactions with him had been minor, and not frequent, he had been a great man. It was still a sad event to hear about his death. Then, just a few years later to lose Steve as well… 

“Hey! What’s in those papers that has you so sad?” Shuri asked from beside her. Faye jumped a little bit, having let herself settle in safe and sound where she just didn’t have to constantly worry about her entire safety while here. Hand on her chest, she pants softly before she glanced over at Shuri.

“These notes were written by Tony Stark… Just kinda bittersweet that he wasn’t the one that gave them to me. I had to ask Pepper Stark for them… To be fair it wasn’t like I had been around during the snap…” She said softly, giving another sigh. Shuri put her hand on her shoulder and smiled a little bit. 

“I got to meet him very briefly after my brother’s hunt for Bucky resulted in him being brought here. T’Challa had to smooth some… rough edges because of the confrontation.” Shuri pulled a chair up and sat down next to her. “May I?” She asked, holding her hands out. Faye presented her wrists and Shuri immediately caught sight of the bracelet that she had gotten a few days before. “Oh! Did he get you this one?!” Shuri smiled happily at the other woman. 

“No, I got that one to match the rainbow one I got him.” Faye reached up and pulled the necklace out. “He got this for me.” Shuri took it up in her hands gently, with a wide smile.

“Oh he’s got good taste.” She smiled before she focused back up. “Okay, let’s talk your dampeners.” Shuri scanned the dampener bracelets and pulled up the schematics that went with it. For the next few hours, Shuri and her both worked to make the bracelets function better, increase the functionality and not completely block away her powers from herself but allow her to not affect others. 

“Ugh I don’t know why Stark didn’t just do this to start with!” Shuri gripped softly. 

Faye shrugged as they waited for the test to finish. “Because shortly after he got the prototype done, Thanos happened?” Faye offered snarkily. Shuri laughed before jostling her shoulder against Faye’s. 

“I suppose. Still…” 

“Hey Shuri?”

“Yes Faye?” She asked, looking over at the other woman.

“Do you think we could put a way to track these through anything? Just in case? It would help ease James’ anxiety when I go on missions without him…” She flushed a little bit, before rubbing the back of her head. 

Shuri grinned and nodded energetically. “Yes absolutely. We’ll put some more Wakanda tech in these and are you sure we can’t upgrade the look!?” 

Faye laughed and shook her head. “No, they’re subtle enough to hide right now. And I’d like to keep it that way. I’m a spy Shuri, I have to be as subtle as possible.”

Shuri relented as she made the adjustments. “So tell me how you two met!” 

Faye gave a sappy sigh and smile. “We met at an Avengers briefing… We went on a mission together and then… our first date was the same night we got back… we had pizza and beer at the compound and just talked. I haven’t felt that at ease with someone... ever.” She leaned her head against her fist, happy with the recounting. “Then I was on a mission for a couple months, deep conditions, and couldn’t contact him. It looked like I ghosted him, but thank god he was used to dealing with spies and that we just disappear without a word.” 

Shuri shifted, her elbows on the table, watching Faye with a wide smile. “That sounds delightful! When did you figure out you were in love?” 

Faye’s smile slipped from her lips. “While I was on mission. I figured it out, came to the realization… but when I got back, the plan for everything, telling him, went out the window… He was in the middle of a bad…” 

“Ah, one of the Winter Soldier slips…” Shuri’s smile faded and she reached out and gently patted her hand. 

“Yeah. It was… not good. I broke into the room, and he tried to kill me. Wasn’t his fault, and I don’t blame him. But yeah, that night… well the next morning, after he was feeling more level. And we just… It evolved from there.” Faye laced her fingers together and she brought them both up to her face, sighing softly as she rubbed her eyes. “Shuri, we’ve been together for the last year and a half, and I was there for him when Steve passed… during the funeral, and then later, we encountered Nomad… The vigilante?” 

With her hands over her eyes, Faye missed the widening of Shuri’s eyes, and the way her hand moved up to cover her mouth to cover the shock.

Faye dropped her hands as Shuri made a noise of agreement that she had seen the news reports. “He told us who he was, and James... He wasn’t happy. Only way I managed to keep them from fighting was to put myself between them and held on to James. I should probably contact him, let him know what we’ve found about the Red Room and Task Master…” She rubbed her cheek a little bit. Folding her arms on the table, she rested her head on them. “It’s so easy to forget the world is still going on outside of the palace while I’m here with James…” 

Shuri gave a small chuckle before she looked at the plans again. “This is ready. Take the dampeners off, and we’ll get them upgraded.” She clapped her hands together, as Faye slipped her dampeners off and handed them over to the princess, watching the woman work and smiled, letting her happiness extend out. 

Shuri was working hard for three hours with a smile on her face before she realized the effect that Faye had on her. “Oh… those are your powers?” 

Faye nodded. “Yes. The only two people I’ve found that I have a problem with them working on are James and Wanda. Hers is because of her own powers, and his is… well… residual Hydra conditioning. With how often they tried to wipe his memory, and make him compliant, his brain just won’t accept my powers unless I’m slow about it.” 

“At least you can still help him!” Shuri offered. Faye nodded again, folding her arms on the table, and resting her chin on her arms.

“It’s honestly a relief.” 

* * *

Dinner was a delight, had in a private dining room with the royal family. Faye regaled them with what she had been doing before her life as an Avenger. Bucky even told them a few select stories from the 40’s giving them a rather interesting insight into the man’s life during the war. For a short while the conversations turned somber when they were talking about Steve, and this time Faye caught the subtle look between T’Challa and Shuri. 

Faye’s eyebrows furrowed a little bit but let it slide for now. After dinner, Faye and Bucky walked among the palace, down to only one guard trailing them. Bucky pulled her out to where they had parked the quinjet, and they looked up at the starry sky. “Can I tell you a story?” Bucky asked.

“Of course love. What did you want to tell me?”

“I wanted to tell you about my family… My sisters and I… we were a group of hellraisers… though there were times where I had to be a father to my sisters…. It was rough growing up. Dad passed away from his drinking… but if I had anything I had my family…” Bucky swallowed and they kept walking, his arm keeping her safe and content against his side. 

“The first day I met Steve… I was chasing my sisters down since they were in trouble. They hadn’t done their chores for Ma, and they needed to be done before she got home. It was one of those times where I had to be the dad. I was running after them… and heard someone getting the absolute shit kicked out of them in an alleyway. I don’t know why I stopped but I did, and...that was when I met Steve. He was bloody, nose broken, and the skinniest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Bucky stopped, looking up at the starry sky. “I never thought he’d stick to my life the way he did… but I had to start looking down alleyways just in case the dumbass was getting into a fight. We did a lot of things together that summer… and school that year was another thing all together. We kept getting sent to the principal’s office for fights… but we never actually got in trouble. My sisters and Steve spent the whole time we were in school learning how to draw, cook, the whole domestic nine yards. Steve really took to the drawing, so the summer I graduated, two years ahead of Steve, and four years ahead of Beccs, I got to work. Saved up money, tuition, food, supplies. Enough for both Steve and Beccs, to both go to school. Hell I even gave the money to Steve as a graduation present so that he couldn’t refuse it…. Kinda under handed, but it is what it is.” 

Faye listened with rapt attention. This was a story she hadn’t heard before. This hadn’t been a documented thing from history, and this… this was all him, and she loved it. So she was going to listen as he spoke. 

“Only… things got bad. The depression, Sarah getting TB… Steve didn’t get to go to college. He had to use that hard earned money to just live… and it wasn’t enough so I tried to help him as much as I could. Offered to let him live with me… all he had to do was shine my shoes, take out the trash.. It would let me look after him. Only he wanted to keep trying to look after himself… If Steve was anything, he was stubborn. But a month after Sarah passed… he finally agreed. Which was right before we entered the war. And then every week it was him being rejected by recruiting office after recruiting office… the fights with the guys who just couldn’t keep their mouths shut. My sisters were the same way… Becca couldn’t go to college, which meant she was helping Ma and I provide for the family. Then I got my draft orders, and had to go. Steve helped out while I was in basic, but after I got back, with my charge orders… I wanted one last night out on the town with my best friend, and we didn’t even get to have that… The last time I saw him before shipping out, it was an argument. We weren’t mad but it wasn’t the night I wanted to have.” He huffed a soft sigh, before he tilted his head down and gently kissed her temple as they got moving once more. 

“That love I had for him Faye… it’s still there. It hasn’t changed… But it’s not the same as what we have… Here, now? You’re my love, and my family, and I will do whatever I can to protect you, just like I did him and my sisters. I know that I can’t promise you that things will always be happy or easy, but I don’t know what I’d do with myself if it was easy, because all I’ve known is not easy.” 

Faye looked up at him, seeing the naked truth in his face and his eyes. “I believe you James, I truly do. I believe you and I love that you shared that with me.” He smiled back at her before he leaned in, pressing their lips together in one of the chastest kisses they had ever shared, and yet it was arguably the most emotionally charged.


	31. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the new tags: Kidnapping, torture (Both relevant for this chapter)

The rest of the stay in Wakanda was one of peace and safety. There were still nightmares, for both of them, and yet they took them in stride, helped each other through each one as if it was an everyday thing. But every vacation had to come to an end and they were soon on their way back to the US with the promise that the next time they’d come to visit it wouldn’t be over a year from getting permission to arrive this time. 

As soon as they were back, it was right back into the stress and high octane life of being an Avenger, chasing down and dealing with leads on Hydra bases. Short clandestine meetings with Nomad told them more of what Taskmaster had done but not what Hydra wanted with Zemo. After all, Taskmaster was paid not to ask questions. They got more information on the Red Room, but no further information on any of the Black Widows supposedly being trained. Nomad was doing a good job shutting down the facilities as quickly as they popped up. 

But Hydra, with whatever they were doing, were always steps ahead.

“The easiest way will be a single person infiltrating and sabotage. If we get too close, they’ll know we’re there. They’ve been five steps ahead of us, and I’m sick of it.” Faye crossed her arms and leaned back. 

“Then the likeliest choice is me.” Bucky spoke up, pacing back and forth.

“How are you the choice here Buck?” Sam asked from where he sat at the head of the table, head tilted back as he tried to keep his thoughts centered on the task at hand. “Like, please explain your cyborg reasoning.”

“Not a cyborg. But also, hello, former Asset.” 

“You know… not that I don’t trust Shuri, but are we sure that the best option here is to send you, the former Asset, in alone, into a base with people who may or may not know the words to bring back the Winter Soldier?” Lisa asked, looking at their mission board. “Hydra’s been way too ahead of us to not think that they would have the information.”

Bucky opened his mouth to defend Shuri’s work, but Faye beat him to it. “We need information James, can you honestly tell me that you won’t shoot first and have no one left to answer questions?” 

Bucky turned his attention to Faye before sighing and sitting down next to her. “You make a good point.”

Faye held her hand up, ticking down her index finger. “So that eliminates you, Sam is kinda a given, not that you can’t do spy work but this is Hydra… Lisa, can you do stuff like this?”

Lisa shook her head. “No, I only did it once when on the run with Steve… it ended in our favour but I’m not sure I could do it again, and alone at that.” 

“So that removes Lisa from the list.” Faye looked at the rest who were here for the mission. “Which leaves either a lower level agent that could possibly be corrupted to their cause, or me.” 

The room was immediately quiet. “Faye, hun, no.” Bucky said as he took her hand. 

“We don’t have a choice James. If we want this done right, it has to be me.” 

“And what happens if they catch you!?” Sam asked, leaning forward on the table as he watched Faye and Bucky. 

“That’s what I’ve got you guys for.” She replied, rubbing her cheek. 

“But…” 

“Bucky, she’s right.” All eyes turned to look at Rhodes who was sitting there, looking through the information they had. “We’ll be on hand in case something goes wrong.”

“Mission will take five days to complete right?” Peter checked his own notes. 

“That’s our current estimate.” Hill (Soren) said as she stood next to Fury (Talos). 

“Faye will be the one to go, and that’s all there is to it. We don’t have another option at this high level.” Fury stood up by the window, with his hands behind his back. With Bucky and Faye’s coaching, both of them were better copies of the original, able to mimic the proper personalities of the people they were trying to be. 

“I want it on record that I’m not fucking happy with this decision.” Bucky said, with his arms crossed. 

“Noted.” 

* * *

Faye was packing, a small bag that she’d carry with her, and checked her weapons as she moved around the room, Bucky sitting on the bed, watching her. 

“I can feel you staring at me like you’re going to attempt to tie me to the bed and make sure I miss the lift off for this mission.” She said, without looking back at him. 

“I’m heavily considering it. I don’t like the idea of you in that Hydra base alone.” Bucky huffed. They had been having this discussion on and off over the last week while they finished the preparations for the infiltration. 

“So you’ve said.” She holstered the gun, before checking her knives again. Turning back towards him, she walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed watching him. “Darling, you trust me to be able to do my job right?”

“Of course I do. It’s the Hydra goons I don’t trust.” 

“That’s what we’re doing here James. Please understand that I’m going to do everything I can to be safe, and make sure that I don’t get caught or killed. I will come back to you.” She reached up, gently unhooking the necklace she had been gifted by him. Taking the carefully crafted jewelry, she took his hand, and put it in his palm, along with the black, red and silver bracelet. “I’m going to come back for these. I need you to hold onto them for me.” 

Bucky looked up at her, startled. “Faye, please… keep them on you!”

“I don’t want them broken.” She replied, closing his hand over the jewelry before she stood up and moved to get her boots on. She heard the beaded pieces being gently laid on the side table before she heard him rustling in another drawer. 

He tugged her to a stop and she looked up at him, before something was placed in her hand. “Then wear these. If I can’t be there to protect you, maybe this little bit of me can keep you safe.” He pulled his hand back, and she saw his old dogtags on the chain. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding him tight. This was a part of him that he wasn’t supposed to share with anyone. She slipped the chain around her neck, slipping it down the front of her uniform, pulled her hair up out of the way, and pulled him down for a soft kiss. 

“They’ll protect me, just as sure as you will. I love you James. I’ll message you when I land, and when I’m ready for pick up. ETA, 120 hours.” She whispered against his lips before he kissed her again, hugging her tight. 

“See you in five days.” 

* * *

_ Solari: Landed. Five days. _

_ ♥WhiteWolf♥: See you soon love. _

She turned the phone off, slipped it away, and pulled her mask on, and started working her way into the base. Her steps were careful and she was slow as she slipped herself up into vents, remembering how to climb silently from Clint’s practice sessions. She kept her pace steady, stopping when she heard movement, recording everything she heard in case it was relevant later. 

Dropping into the first room, she stepped up to the computer, sliding the USB key in to start the hack. She knew she wouldn’t have long here and it would take quite a few of these terminals to work out entirely, but she still wanted to be there as long as she could be. 

With one room completed, she clambered back up into the vents, missing someone seeing her get into the duct work. 

It took the Hydra goon that spotted her almost a full day to track her down because she kept doubling back to keep her pattern erratic, but when he found her with a whole squad to make sure that they could contain her, it was a swift stun baton to the back, causing her to convulse and drop like a sack of potatoes. She vaguely remembered being dragged to another room, and couldn’t hold herself in the realm of consciousness. 

When she did come to, she was strapped to a chair and staring up at a man who looked familiar but she couldn't place. All her gear was set out next to her, on a small table. She tried to move her hands, but found herself unable to get her hands free. 

"Did you really think you could pull one over on us?!? As if we wouldn't know you were coming?!" The voice was rough, and not immediately one she recognized. 

"Watching you chase your tails has been amusing. But then again… Hydra doesn't take prisoners. We capture assets." He reached over to a table next to him and pulled the chain up. Bucky's dogtags swung gently from side to side as it was held in front of her. 

"And we both know you're not one James Barnes, the Winter Soldier. But you will be." The laughter that echoed throughout the room was vile, but the goons joined in and she struggled to get out of the bonds. "If those could hold The Winter Soldier they can hold you."

"Hydra Supreme, we're ready."

The man turned away from Faye and schooled his face. "Good, start broadcasting."

* * *

"She should have checked in by now…" 

"Bucky, buddy, it's been two days. Relax. She's going to be okay." Rhodes said from where he was sitting in the lounge area while Bucky paced back and forth. 

"Sergeant Barnes… we have an incoming communication for you…" ANDI called out to him as all the screens started to broadcast the same thing. 

Sam ran into the room, sliding to a stop as the face that filled the screen started to talk. 

"You thought you were smart didn't you? Send in a single operative to destroy our base? Too bad we knew you were coming. Now she's ours and we'll be using her as we see fit… Barnes, I know you're watching…" the man lifted the chain to the camera again, flashing Bucky's tags. "We'll send her back when we're done with her." 

"When the fuck did Rollins become Hydra Supreme?!" Sam asked, hands viced on the back of a chair. 

"Those… Sam those…" Bucky started and stopped talking, gripping another chair. 

Rollins stepped aside and showed Faye strapped to a chair with a couple goons shoving a bite guard into her mouth. "I'm sure you recognize that chair, Barnes? We're going to use it on her. Make her into a better version of you." The grin on Rollins' face was nasty and he stepped entirely out of frame, as the headpiece closed over her head, holding her in place and she started to scream as they shocked her. Those screams echoed throughout the compound and Bucky's face lost all colour. 

"You can thank your old pal Steve for all the information we now have on you all. He was arguably Hydra's best asset… next to you of course." The feed cut out and there was silence in the lounge until Bucky roared in anger and threw the chair at the wall with such force that it shattered into splinters. 

"They have Faye! They're going… oh god… he said they were going to turn her into me…" Bucky whirled to look at Sam and Rhodes. "They have a version of the serum. And they're going to use it on her. It's going to kill her."

* * *

By the time the Avengers got to the compound where Faye had been infiltrating, Hydra was long gone. Bucky stared at the place it had been filmed, hands shaking as he felt helpless for the first time since he had been snapped and was vanishing from Steve. Pacing back and forth, her screams echoing in his mind, he shuddered as he tried to keep himself level. 

"Bucky, we came as soon as we could." He turned to see Shuri and T'Challa walk in, both wearing a version of the Black Panther suit. 

"Hydra has her… they're going… I'm going to lose her." He swallowed hard before he found both T'Challa and Sam's hands on his shoulders with Shuri's arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Breathe Bucky. It's okay. We're going to find her. Because not finding her is unacceptable." T'Challa said. 

* * *

The next time Faye remembered being awake, she was strapped to a table. "We've figured out the way to do this through injections without the needed use of vita rays, Hydra Supreme. It will take six doses, administered four days apart. During this time it would be suggested to let her rest, but I know that we need her wiped as soon as possible." The mousey man that was speaking was at her head and she couldn't see him but she could see Rollins. And she burned with hatred for him. 

"Good. Start now. We've already started wiping her memories. Soon she won't remember who she is, then she'll forget Barnes."

Zemo walked out of the shadows of the room to stand next to Rollins. "A house divided can not stand, and a house destroyed from within is rotten to the core." He grinned over at Rollins who grinned back.

"Zemo. Glad to see you back. Are you ready to keep the Avengers distracted while we enact this plan?"

Faye couldn't keep silent any longer. "Zemo… you said you wouldn't work with Hydra. What the fuck changed?!?"

Zemo turned his smirk towards Faye. "Our goals aligned. And they broke me out of the Raft."

Faye felt her blood run cold and gritted her teeth as she strained against the straps holding her down. 

"Doctor? If you please. The first dose." Faye struggled harder until she had to be held down by Zemo and Rollins. The needle went into her arm and the plunger slowly depressed. At first it was like ice that ran through her veins, before it turned to burning fire that raced along her frame. She convulsed and shook, screaming in anguish as her body tried to fight off the serum dose. 

The light over her head was blinding and she felt tears slide down her cheeks as she tried desperately to hold onto the thought of Bucky and the promise that he would be there for her. She just had to hold out hope and pray he found her quickly. Because this didn't look like something she could get herself out of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're approaching the end of this fic. And if any of you here are also reading my Fighter Stuckony AU, once I wrap this up, I'll be getting that one done. So the Fighter AU will be updated before April. 
> 
> I've got some more background lore and drama to write up, so it might be two or three more chapters for this fic. I've got some plans for a follow up Fic, set in the same instance for Sam, but for now, I want to get through my two long fics.


End file.
